Egoísta
by Fercy Hatake
Summary: Era un matrimonio arreglado, ella lo sabía y él lo sabía, pero aun así aceptaron, era lo que el clan había ordenado, sus hijos serian los siguientes jefes, y poderosos Hyuga, pero en secreto él estaba feliz, amaba a esa chica, sin embargo, sabía que los sentimientos de ella estaban en Naruto Uzumaki. Pasión había, era lo que los unía, un incontrolable deseo mutuo… (Nejihina)
1. Chapter 1

**No soy dueña de los personajes de Naruto, solo los tomo prestados para hacer hitorias de mi loca imaginacion...**

 **Egoísta**

POV NEJI

La primera vez que la vi, pensé que era muy bonita, además de tímida… sin embargo con el tiempo, aprendí a odiarla, no solo a ella, sino a toda la rama principal, por la muerte de mi padre, incluso trate de matarla en los exámenes chunin

Pero mi tío hablo conmigo, me dijo la verdad, y desde entonces, se esforzó por reparar la relación entre los miembros del clan, especialmente conmigo… se lo agradezco, siento que ha quitado una carga de mis hombros

Sin embargo, a cambio de eso, creo que cometí el error de cargar algo que no podía soportar… poco a poco, admire a Hinata, ella luchaba por sus sueños, me perdono por mis errores, ella siempre tuvo el corazón más grande que jamás conocí, y sin darme cuenta… me enamore de ella, aun consciente de que su corazón pertenecía a Naruto Uzumaki. Ella se confesó a él, sin embargo Naruto tenía dudas… él aun sentía cosas por Sakura, y Hinata lo entendió…

Después de la cuarta Guerra, pude estar más tiempo a su lado, el haber estado al borde de la muerta, parece que nos unió… sin embargo aun hay veces, en que la encuentro llorando, y murmurando a su corazón roto por el amor del Uzumaki… me molesta, Naruto es un tonto que no se da cuenta de Hinata, y sigue un imposible… quizás ellos no lo han notado, pero estoy seguro que Sakura está con alguien, y no es el Uchiha…

Pero ahora no es el momento de pensar en eso… quiero ayudarla, demostrarle que puede haber alguien más para ella… aunque tampoco pueda ser yo, pues sería imposible que siendo miembro de la rama secundaria, algún día pueda casarme con ella. Pero me encantaría verla feliz, aun si fuera en brazos de otro, y yo… escondiendo mis sentimientos por ella

No, ahora tengo que ir a mi tío, él ha dicho que tenía que hablar conmigo de algo delicado y urgente, así que ahora debo desocupar mi mente…

FIN POV NEJI

Neji entro a la sala, y encontró a Hiashi sentado, frente a Hinata, quien no quiso levantar su vista para mirarlo, y eso hizo que un nudo en su estomago se formara… _¿Por qué se encontraban solo ellos tres en la habitación, y porque Hinata no le saludo de manera amable como siempre?_

Hiashi le invito a tomar asiento frente a él, y entonces…

"Los reuní aquí por una razón, yo ya estoy muy cansado… necesito delegar mis responsabilidades a Hinata, pero igual me preocupa que la familia siga teniendo un heredero, y que la unión de las casas sea una… y para eso, he visto bien, en unir a la familia de la rama principal y secundaria, en una unión matrimonial" Dijo Hiashi, con calma, mirando la reacción de ambos jóvenes

Hinata ya sabía esto, su padre le abordo el tema antes, tomando en cuenta lo que ella pensaba; el hombre había cambiado mucho… le argumento, que era para que el Clan no volviera a tener problemas, y le dijo todos los beneficios que traería dicha unión, hasta que Hinata pregunto si él, ya tenía pensado a que miembro de la rama secundaria la uniría… rápidamente su padre había dicho que Neji

Al principio, quiso negarse… no le molestaba Neji, pero casarse con él, sin amarlo… y sabiendo que Neji estaba consciente de su amor por otro hombre, el cual parecía que nunca le correspondería. Sin embargo, estaba la cuestión del clan, y si debía casarse con alguien, que mejor que su primo, que era con quien más confianza tenia, a quien ella admiraba y respetaba… quizás con el tiempo lo llegaría a querer, no amar… pero tal vez a querer… y después de pensarlo mucho, acepto…

Pero ahora, frente a Neji, tenía miedo de la reacción de él, no se había detenido a pensar en los propios sentimientos de su primo

 _Egoísta_ … se dijo a si misma…

Quizás él, ya tenía a una chica para prometerse, y ahora ella lo forzaba a un matrimonio por el Clan… tuvo vergüenza de verle cuando entro. Pensó que su padre hablaría antes con él, como lo había hecho con ella, pero no… y ahí estaban escuchando a Hiashi

Neji inmediatamente se levanto, sorprendido por el pedido de Hiashi, estaba consiente ahora a donde iba con sus palabras… y por instinto, miro a Hinata, ella seguía sin mirarle, incluso agacho su rostro… como si tratara de esconderlo

"Neji, por favor toma asiento" Pidió nuevamente Hiashi. Una vez que Neji obedeció, prosiguió "Hinata ha aceptado este matrimonio, sin embargo… no soy quien para obligarte sobrino, así que estás en tu derecho de negarte a la petición, sin embargo antes de que digas algo, tienes que saber que has sido mi primera opción, la unión seria fuerte, y así podría estar igualmente en paz con mi hermano, quien seguro estaría feliz de tal arreglo… pero sin te niegas, lo comprenderemos, y me veré en la necesidad de pedírselo a otro miembro, aunque no eh pensado en eso, tal vez una buena opción sería Ko" Menciono Hiashi, meditando el mismo en esa otra opción, pues Neji estaba estático, su mirada siempre impenetrable estaba más fuerte…

El silencio invadió el lugar durante segundos eternos…

Neji tenía la cabeza dando vueltas, estaba sorprendido por el pedido de su tío, y más porque les estaba dando opciones, incluso había mencionado que Hinata había aceptado ya unirse a él en matrimonio, y eso lo sorprendió aún más… sin embargo cuando Hiashi menciono la posibilidad de unirla a otro miembro de la familia, su sangre se congelo…

"Lo hare" Dijo por fin, después de tener a los dos Hyuga en espera

Hiashi asintió con una sonrisa, y Hinata sonrió débil… entonces lo miro

"Neji-Niisan, si usted tiene otro compromiso, entenderé… no debe sentirse presionado, como dijo padre, si usted no acepta, puedo pedírselo a otro miembro del clan" Dijo ella, en voz un poco baja, juntando sus dedos, mientras reunía todo el valor para no vacilar

Neji la miro, quizás ella no quería después de todo el matrimonio, _No, claro que no, ella lo hacía por el clan_ , pero entonces… el egoísmo se hizo presente, si ella estaba dispuesta a casarse con cualquier miembro del clan para apoyar la decisión de su padre, entonces él sería el hombre con el que ella compartiría su vida, aunque solo fuera un acuerdo… no le importa si eso le aseguraba que podría tenerle…

 _Egoísta_ … se dijo a si mismo…

"No tenía intención de casarme pronto, sin embargo si Hiashi cree que es lo mejor, estoy de acuerdo, y usted Hinata-Sama ¿Estas decidida a hacerlo?" Pregunto, con su rostro serio…

Ella asintió "Gracias Neji-Niisan" Dijo con toda propiedad, y se levanto… dispuesta a salir del lugar, necesita respirar, y calmar sus nervios

Pero antes de poder salir por la puerta, sintió que una mano la detenía, cuando volteo para mirar, se sorprendió de ver a Neji, quien seguía igualmente serio… y entonces el chico bajo su rostro…

"Hinata-Sama, prometo que me esforzare para que usted se sienta bien conmigo, y…" Las palabras no eran su fuerte, más bien las acciones, además del hecho de que su tío seguía en la sala, mirando la interacción de ambos jóvenes… "Hare todo lo que vea bien Hinata-sama" Dijo por fin, sintiéndose extraño

Ella sonrió, estaba agradecida de que Neji aceptara, de haber sido otro miembro del Clan, quizás se hubiera sentido peor, tal vez no lo hubiera podido ni ver…

"Prometo ser una buena esposa para Neji-nissan, gracias por aceptarme" Dijo ella

El se sorprendió, ella no debía estar agradecida, era él quien se sentía agradecido por esta oferta, por poder ser el esposo de Hinata…

Era un matrimonio arreglado, ella lo sabía y él lo sabía, pero aun así ambos aceptaron… por el bien del clan, se dijo ella para sus adentros

Pero en secreto Neji estaba feliz, era la chica a la que amaba, y ahora sería su esposa… aunque sabía que su corazón le pertenencia a Naruto Uzumaki, no le importaba, ella había aceptado, y daría todo de sí para hacerla cambiar en sus sentimientos…

Ella salió de la habitación, y cuando Neji se disponía a hacer los mismo…

"Neji me gustaría hablar contigo unos momentos más" Dijo Hiashi

Neji volteo su mirada a su tío, y fue a tomar asiento nuevamente justo frente a él

"Neji, te eh elegido por varia razones, sin embargo te diré la principales… primero que nada, se que darías tu vida por Hinata, veo el cariño especial que sientes por ella, y eso me da tranquilidad…" Dijo Hiashi

"Yo… no…" Neji por primera vez, tenía las palabras atoradas en su boca, no sabía que decir a eso, claro que el daría la vida por Hinata, pero no pensó que su tío, o alguien más notara su sentimientos más profundos por la heredera. Sus mejillas casi al instante se tiñeron de rojo…

Hiashi sonrió satisfecho "Hay cosas que el Byakugan no puede ver, pero sin duda son visibles al ojo normal, como lo que sientes por Hinata, y no necesitas darme explicaciones" Corto el hombre, antes de que Neji negara algo

Este solo se limito a cerrar la boca, pesando que tal vez así, podría ahorrarse un poco de humillación, siempre se dijo un genio… y no había sido capaz de ocultar bien sus sentimientos… pero claro, siendo Hiashi el jefe del clan, claro que podía saberlo todo… _¿Cómo…?, no tenía ni idea_

Hiashi continuo "Gracia a esta unión, lograremos terminar de unir las ramas del clan, además así serás tú el jefe del clan, y contigo se que Hinata no tendrá problemas en ningún momento, confió en ti Neji, por eso te doy a mi hija, la dejo en tus manos… para el resto de su vida, y sé que ella no lo entendería ahora, pero con el tiempo, espero que lo haga"

"Entiendo… yo hare lo que ordenes" Fue la respuesta de Neji, sus mejillas aun estaban rosadas, el rubor no se iba, y para su suerte, su piel tan blanca no permitía ocultarlo…

Hiashi y Neji acordaron el tiempo de la boda, y la reunión para informar a Kakashi Hatake, el Hokage

-0o0-

La noticia fue dada a los miembros del Clan Hyuga, impresionando a todos y cada uno de ellos, por la decisión del jefe, pues la heredera y princesa Hinata Hyuga, seria dada en matrimonio a Neji Hyuga, considerado el genio del clan, quien les había igualmente liderado en la cuarta Guerra, marcando un nuevo comienzo en el clan mismo

Mientras la noticia, se mantuvo dentro del clan, siendo el Hokage, el único enterado sin ser miembro de dicho clan

-0o0-

Hanabi entro a la recamara de Hinata, se sentó a su lado…

"Neji-Niisan será un buen esposo Hinata… creo que fue la mejor opción" Comento, tratando de animar a su hermana, la boda seria en unos días, y la heredera no se veía feliz…

Hinata suspiro, ella sabía que era la mejor opción, no tenia duda de eso… pero aun así, nada impedía que se sintiera derrotada, había aceptado que el Uzumaki nunca la amaría, y solo por eso accedió a los pedidos de su padre, además aun pensaba que igual que ella; Neji estaba aceptando por las circunstancias del Clan, y ambos habían acordado no decir a mas nadie la verdadera razón de su matrimonio, era algo que solo quedaba entre ella, su padre y Neji

Así que miro a su hermana, ella aun no sabía la verdad, y no era bueno que la viera triste, se suponía que la novia debía estar feliz… pronto seria su boda, así que sonrió lo mejor que pudo…

"Estoy feliz Hanabi, solo que me siento nerviosa es todo, deseo ser una buena esposa para Neji-Nissan" Comento, mirando a su hermana

Hanabi no le creyó del todo, pero no quiso preguntar tampoco "Pues deberías empezar por dejarle de hablar de usted, eso no debe pasar entre personas que se casan Hinata, además… deberías hablar con padre, no sea que espera nietos de inmediato" Comento divertida, riéndose mientras miraba a Hinata enrojecer

"¿T- tú crees?" Pregunto indecisa

Su padre había dicho que la descendencia era una primordial razón, pero ella no lo había pensado tanto, apenas ahora se detenía a pensar que tendría que entregarse a Neji, dándole a él, lo que pensó seria para Naruto… entonces la sangre se le congelo en las venas, y su cara paso a rojo… de pronto se desmayo

Hanabi rápidamente se puso detrás de Hinata… y trato de levantarla, pero no podía, asustada salió de la recamara, chocando con Neji

"Neji" Dijo alterada, Hinata estaba en el suelo y por su culpa "Ayúdame, Hinata… ella se desmayo, y está en el suelo, no la puedo levantar" Dijo, señalando la recamara

Neji no lo pensó, y entro, encontrándose a la heredera y su futura esposa, en el suelo, sin decir nada a Hanabi, la tomo en brazos y la recostó en su cama… miro a Hanabi, quien estaba un poco nerviosa, mordiendo sus dedos…

Iba a preguntar la razón por la cual había pasado tal cosa, cuando Hinata volvió en si…

Los dos se miraron fijamente, y el rojo en Hinata regreso, haciendo que se desmayara nuevamente…

"Neji-Niss…" No, termino cuando quedo inconsciente de nuevo

Neji abrió los ojos sorprendido, ella nunca se había desmayado por él, eso lo hacía solo en presencia de… Naruto

"Hanabi-sama ¿Qué le paso a Hinata-Sama?" Pregunto, mirando a su prima

Ella rio nerviosa "No sé, solo se desmayo… pero Neji-Niisan, si será tu esposa, deja de decirle sama… ¡Ni parecen novios enamorados!" Comento la chica

Y entonces fue el turno de Neji de sonrojarse un poco

 **Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Nota: Sin han llegado aquí, gracias por leer.**

 **Bueno, esta idea rondaba por mi mente, sin embargo los personajes tal vez tengan aptitudes muy distintas al anime, porque no lo he visto por completo y soy mala para captar sus personalidades, pero espero les guste**


	2. Chapter 2

**No soy dueña de Naruto (** _ **Es más que claro, de ser por mí, Neji viviría…**_ **) Solo utilizo sus personajes para hacer historias de mi loca imaginación**

Pov Hinata

 _¿Hijos… pronto?_ , Esa pregunta a estado rondando mi cabeza desde que Hanabi lo menciono, para tener hijos… yo debía, bueno, hacer _eso_ … con Neji, y no quería pensarlo, era vergonzoso

Trate de evitarlo durante el entrenamiento, salí corriendo con la excusa de ver a Kurenai y su hijo, diciendo que me había llamado para cuidar al bebe por unos momentos, no era extraño… en ocasiones lo hice, y mi padre no se molestaba, así que con eso pude evitarlo en la mañana…

Paseo un rato por la aldea, para despejar un poco mi mente, y sin darme cuenta termino justo en frente del Ichiraku, esto no es lo que necesito en estos momentos, pero mis pies parecen quererme hacer una mala jugara

y una voz que conozco a la perfección comienza a hablar…

"¡Naruto idiota… no hagas eso!" Un grito

"Sakura-chan no seas tan agresiva, que clase de cita es esta si te pones así…" Se queja Naruto

Escucho un golpe, y utensilios caer… luego unas risitas…

Naruto dijo _¿Una cita…?,_ él consiguió su cita con Sakura, después de todo…

Camino rápido en otra dirección, Naruto la ama, y yo me casare… debí aceptar que esto pasaría, pero la verdad guardaba una pisca de esperanza…

Fin Pov Hinata

-0o0-

Naruto se levanto, tenía su tazón de Ramen en la cabeza, los fideos estaban derramados en todas direcciones, mientras la mirada agresiva de la peli rosa seguía clavada en él

"¿Qué cita?" Dijo en tono amenazante la peli rosa "Esto no es ninguna cita Naruto, dijiste que Kakashi nos había citado aquí para una misión, y que no fuéramos a la torre del Hokage" Grito la chica, y le dio otro golpe al rubio

"Sakura-chan… debes controlar ese mal genio" Pero tan pronto como lo dijo, tuvo que correr… el aura de la chica se ensombreció rápidamente

Otro par de golpes a Naruto después… y Sakura se veía más relajada

"Idiota" Musito saliendo del lugar, dejando a Naruto tocando su abdomen

-0o0-

Pov Neji

Trate de hablar con Hinata, después de todo, dentro de unos días nos casaremos, tendrán que anunciar el compromiso en la aldea, por ser la familia más poderosa… es seguro que todos deberán asistir… y eso me preocupa, un poco… ¡no!; creo que demasiado

Pase la mayor parte de mi infancia siendo un egoísta, pensando solo en mi propio sufrimiento, en mi destino marcado, que me olvide de lo demás, hasta que Naruto me hizo darme cuenta que no era el único que sufría… ella también lo hacía, por buscar aceptación, cuando yo ciegamente pensaba que ella lo tenía todo…

¡Naruto!… suspiro… él me ayudo en aquel entonces, pero ahora… tengo una molestia en el pecho al recordarlo

Sé que no está interesado en Hinata… pero…

 **Flashback**

 **Tiempo después de que Hinata se confesara al Uzumaki, los dos se encontraron en una banca de parque… no habían tocado el tema, desde aquel momento… y su encuentro fue casual, así como el que Neji pasara por ahí, y los viera… sin querer, escucho la conversación**

" **Hinata… yo, no sé cómo decirte esto… no quiero lastimarte, solo que no puedo sentir lo mismo que tú por mi" Dijo el rubio, tomando asiento a lado de la Hyuga**

 **Ella agacho su mirada, sabía de antemano eso… pero escucharlo de la boca del chico al cual amaba, era más doloroso de lo que había esperado, con cada palabra su corazón se podía escuchar romperse cual frágil cristal, solo una pequeña lagrima logro salir, pero se perdió rápidamente antes de que ella mirara al chico nuevamente**

 **Naruto la miro, ella sonrió débilmente… y asintió**

" **Naruto-kun, gracias… por ser… honesto conmigo… yo solo sentía que debía decírtelo, no quería arrepentirme de nada, y no lo hare" Dijo mientras miraba al cielo, tratando de esquivar los ojos azules del chico**

" **Lo siento Hinata, si yo pudiera cambiar mis…" Trato de insistir el chico, no sabía cómo decirle eso… y después de pedir consejos a algunos amigos, parecía la mejor opción**

 **Ella lo detuvo "Es tarde Naruto-kun, me dio gusto verte, debo irme… si tardo, mandaran por mí, y no quiero preocupar a nadie" Sus mejillas estaban rosadas, le tomo toda su fuerza interna poder hablar sin tartamudear, sin dejarle ver a él, lo mucho que le habían dolido sus palabras…**

" **Te acompaño a casa Hinata" Se ofreció**

 **Ella necesitaba algo, una excusa, algo para salir de ahí, y sin Naruto, quería tiempo a solas, no podía verlo en esos momentos, deseaba solo salir de ahí…**

 **Entonces Neji lo supo, lo vio en sus ojos tristes, ella se quebraría en cualquier momento, ella era frágil, y no lo soportaría… hizo lo que pensó mejor**

 **Apareció frente a ellos, con su rostro serio… y miro a Hinata**

" **Hinata-sama, es tarde… debería volver, Hiashi-sama se preocupara, permíteme que te lleve a casa" Dijo el Hyuga con una ligera sonrisa**

 **Ella lo miro, y sonrió ampliamente le había salvado de estar más tiempo con Naruto y su corazón herido… asintió, y miro a Naruto**

" **Iré con Neji, gracias por ofrecerte Naruto-kun"**

 **El rubio sonrió y asintió, mirando a Neji, quien solo asintió en reconocimiento del chico**

… **..**

 **Neji camino a un lado de la Hyuga, que miraba el piso mientras jugaba con sus dedos… hasta que ella misma rompió el silencio en el que caminaban**

" **Gracias Nissan" Dijo débilmente, sin mirarlo, pero estaba segura de que Neji había llegado para salvarla de lo que pasaría**

 **El solo la miro, y sus ojos parecían confundidos "Soy su guardián, y no sería uno bueno si la dejo regresar sola a esta hora, además… yo también tenía que regresar" Contesto en su tono de voz normal, haciéndose el desentendido de cualquier otro tema**

 **Ella entonces lo miro, él aun la miraba serio… y ella sonrió tímida, tal vez ella se había equivocado**

" **No es tu obligación, tú no tienes que sentirte obligado a nada… además recuerda, yo soy una Kunoichi" Dijo con orgullo, se sentía bien platicando con Neji, le transmitía confianza**

 **Neji apenas por unos segundos dejo ver una sonrisa, su pecho se había llenado de orgullo, mucho más que cuando el mismo era llamado por los ancianos** _ **genio**_

" **Yo elegí mi destino, y eh elegido que deseaba llevarla a su casa Hinata-Sama" Dijo y siguieron su camino hasta la mansión Hyuga**

 **Fin Flashback**

El Uzumaki había sido muy claro ese día, sin embargo, ni esas palabras habían hecho que el amor de Hinata desapareciera, y eso me asusta… me aterra pensar que pasaría si el cambiara de opinión, si Naruto decidiera que quiere a Hinata

No, eso no puede ser… tengo que idear algo, de alguna manera conquistare a Hinata, se que puedo hacerlo, aunque sea egoísta pensar en mi felicidad, no quiero que otro la tenga, quiero su amor, su calor, todo… para mi, quiero que en sus pensamientos, y sus sonrojos sean solo para mi

….

Ahora que terminé de entrenar me siento más relajado… debo tomar un baño, luego hare un plan, tengo que hacerlo, hare algo, no puedo solo cruzarme de brazos sin hacer nada

Al entrar, me encuentro con Ko, él me mira extrañado, y se me acerca…

"Neji, se que las cosas han cambiado, pero Hinata-sama sigue siento como una pequeña a la que proteger, incluso de ti si fuera necesario, así que espero que lo entiendas… espero que sepas valorar su cariño, ella es muy especial, y no por ser la heredera del Clan" Me dice en tono tan amargo y serio… que parece una gran amenaza, y se retira

Me quedo mirando unos momentos el lugar por donde sale, Ko es un gran ninja, demasiado apegado a Hinata, y sé que eso no fue una amenaza vacía… además todos sabemos que Ko, no posee la marca maldita, él ha amado a Hinata desde que nació, así como a la familia principal, por lo cual, no vieron la necesidad de ponerla en su frente, dado que él estaría dispuesto a morir por cualquiera, pero sobre todo por Hinata… lo cual aun no me agrada tampoco

En verdad necesito una ducha, la cabeza me da vueltas con mil cosas, y ahora mismo no es eso lo que necesito. Todo lo contrario, lo que me hace falta es enfriarme, y así podre pensar con más calma

Fin Pov Neji

Hinata llego a la mansión, sus ojos estaban llorosos, sin embargo se negó a sí misma el derramar una sola lagrimas más por un amor que no estaba a su alcance…

' _Yo me casare con Neji, lo hare por el Clan, y seré una buena esposa para mi Nissan… no pensare mas en Naruto, ya no mas…'_ Se decía con lo mayor convicción, mientras caminaba y obligaba a sus lágrimas a seguir encerradas en sus ojos…

Camino rápidamente, sin percatarse de nadie mientras daba zancadas firmes… sus manos apretadas, y las movía delante suyo, mientras se repetía su determinación…

….

Neji salió de su baño, camino donde su ropa, y noto que de hecho no tenia mas camisas, así que se coloco su pantalones blancos, y salió con el cabello aun húmedo, su torso desnudo, para caminar unos cuantos pasos a donde debería ir por sus ropas… al salir noto que la casa estaba casi vacía, no debía haber nadie a esas horas rondando ya el lugar…

Su mente giraba en la boda, y que durante un tiempo el Hokage, había designado que las misiones estarían detenidas para la pareja, luego quizás incluso serian mandados juntos en casos necesarios…

De pronto algo choco a toda prisa contra su persona, haciendo que ambas partes cayeran al suelo, al venir igualmente distraídos, para luego levantar sus miradas, y encontrarse con quien menos pensaban…

"Yo… lo…lo siento Neji-Nisa…" Hinata se atoro con las palabras, al ver a su primo de frente, para poner sus mejillas coloradas, cerro su boca y cerró los ojos avergonzada, mirando el torso mojado del chico que no tenia camisa "Perdón, todo fue mi culpa" Se apuro a decir

Neji la miro extrañado, ella estaba en el suelo, con las mejillas mas rojas que nunca, una de las manos de la chica, tapaba su rostro, mientras la otra era agitada con violencia frente a él, mientras ella se ahoga en sus disculpas, parecía muy nerviosa, incluso ¿ _Temblaba_ …?

"No Hinata-Sama, yo no la vi, lo siento" Se disculpo al fin, poniéndose de pie, mirando a Hinata aun en el suelo

Rápidamente le tendió la mano, y apreso la pequeña mano blanca que se agitaba, para levantarla, con tanta facilidad… que la pego a su cuerpo sin notarlo; sintiendo de inmediato un cosquilleo recorrerle el cuerpo

Entonces ella abrió despacio sus ojos, y miro que estaba pegada al cuerpo duro de su primo, era la primera vez que lo veía, y él era realmente muy atractivo, Hinata sintió un escalofrió recorrerle el cuerpo, levanto su vista, para encontrarse con la mirada perla del chico, quien aun la veía extrañado, pero pronto cambio su rostro, por su habitual seriedad…

"¿Se encuentra bien Hinata-Sama?" Pregunto, mientras la miraba… los ojos de ella parecían a punto de llorar "¿Estas herida?" Se apuro a empujar un poco lejos su cuerpo examinando rápidamente, incluso pensó activar el Byakugan…

Hinata rápidamente negó, y empezó a tartamudear…

"Yo… n-no solo…lo lamento" Se estaba muriendo de vergüenza, aun seguía muy cerca de él, y no parecía tener intenciones de soltarla, pues la miraba como examinándola

"Pero…" Neji no pudo seguir, pronto una vocecita chillona lo saco de sus disculpas y vergüenzas

" ¡Kyyyaaaa! Ustedes no pueden esperar a casarse ¿Verdad?" Dijo Hanabi, que al pasar por el lugar, escucho las disculpas atoradas de la chica Hyuga

Y al llegar solo encontró a los dos jóvenes, muy cerca el uno del otro, mientras que Neji tomaba la mano de Hinata, para acercarla más a él, quien estaba mojado, su torso al descubierto, y su rostro aun dejaba caer unas gotas de agua…

Hinata por otra parte temblaba, sus ojos se veían llorosos, sus mejillas rojas, y ella parecía que iba a desvanecerse en cualquier momento, y mas cuando Hanabi se empezó a reír

Neji soltó de inmediato a Hinata, notando al fin su falta de playera, y la situación en la que se encontraban, que podía interpretarse de cualquier manera

"No… Hanabi, no es lo que pien… yo tropecé" Trato rápidamente HInata de decir

"Hanabi-sama, esto no es lo que piensa… yo… nosotros… nos tropezamos" Dijo Neji, con las mejillas rojas, sus ojos se abrieron tan grande… mostrando lo nervioso que era por aquel momento

Hanabi rio con más fuerza, y asintió

"Si ustedes lo dicen, solo les advierto que padre está en la casa, y no creo que le guste encontrarlos en aquello, esperen solo faltan unos días para su boda, y podrán demostrarse todo lo que se quieren…" Dijo Hanabi, dando media vuelta, para luego salir corriendo entre risas

Dejando a los chicos Hyuga muy sonrojados, y a ambos con ganas de correr, y esconder sus rostros en cualquier lugar…

Neji fue el primero en romper el incomodo silencio

"No era mi intención Hinata-sama, me disculpo con usted" Y se inclino a ella, en muestra de arrepentimiento

Ella rápidamente negó, ahora su rostro estaba completamente rojo…

"Por favor no hagas eso… no paso nada… Hanabi es así" Dijo rápidamente

Cuando Neji volvió su vista a ella, Hinata movía sus dedos con claro nerviosismo… y mordía sus labios, mirándole solo a momentos, ella se veía tierna, como una chica indefensa, que pedía a gritos ser protegida… claro si no se tenía en cuenta que ella era una gran y poderosa Ninja. Neji tuvo una ganas casi incontrolables de probar un beso de los labios de la chica… ella seguía hablando mientras se trababa y pedía disculpas por su hermana menor

Neji tomo entre sus manos su rostro, y ella se quedo en silencio, mientras que él se acercaba a ella, hasta quedar muy pegado a sus labios, y dio un beso suave, rápido a los labios de la chica… para luego apartarse, mirando los labios rosas entre abiertos

Hinata se sorprendió, no cerró sus ojos cuando Neji la beso, duro tan poco que aun seguía pensando si realmente él la había besado… pues tan pronto como lo hizo se alejo de ella

Neji desapareció tan pronto como la soltó, estaba apenado por su arrebato tan repentino, y Hinata toco sus labios… era su primer beso, y aunque siempre pensó que sería con Naruto, se sentía feliz… el beso de Neji, se había sentido… bien, muy bien…


	3. Chapter 3

**No soy dueña de Naruto (** _ **Es más que claro, de ser por mí, Neji viviría…**_ **) Solo utilizo sus personajes para hacer historias de mi loca imaginación**

La noticia de la Unión Hyuga se derramo por todo Konoha tan pronto como se había informado a la primera persona fuera del clan, y no se hicieron esperar las conjeturas…

' _ **Lo hace por obligación… Hiashi-sama la debe tener obligada a esto'**_

' _ **Solo se casa con ella por compasión, ¿Quién estaría con ella si no fuera la siguiente matriarca del clan?'**_

' _ **Seguramente lo están obligando, después de todo, en ese clan usan a los de la rama secundaria a su antojo'**_

' _ **Ella seguramente está siendo castigada, es decir… el chico Hyuga no es para ella, es tan…'**_

Ni Hinata ó Neji, podían salir de la mansión, sin ser víctimas de esos comentarios, algunos más hirientes que otros. En algunos casos logrando que Hinata se sintiera culpable…

' _ **¿No estaba saliendo con una chica del país del Té?' Había comentado una joven, que pasaba por un lado de Hinata, refiriéndose a Neji**_

' _ **Yo pensaba que él y Tenten tenían una relación' Comento otra 'Pobre, deberá dejar a su novio porque su clan lo obliga a casarse con la heredera… pobre chico' Se lamentaba otra joven**_

Hinata se tapo el rosto… ¿ _Estaría arruinando la vida de su primo sin darse cuenta…_?, ella no quería hacerlo, ella hubiera aceptado a otro miembro del Clan, si Neji le hubiera mencionado que tenía una relación ya establecida con alguien… pero… que la gente comentara eso, como si ella fuera una descorazonada que se aprovechaba de su primo le hizo sentir un dolor en el pecho

Camino más a prisa, llevaba solo un par de bolsas con despensa, tenía que salir de su casa, y que mejor que ir por despensa, para así sentir que no se ahogaba con los planes de su boda al día siguiente… tratando de evitar a Hanabi, y su charla… de " _Estas lista para la noche de bodas, ó… ¿No me digas que son se aguantaron… y tú… y…?_ ", Sí eso fue lo único que necesito para salir de casa huyendo

Su cabeza daba vueltas, al día siguiente se uniría a Neji, sería su esposa, y aun que no quisiera, tendría que darle la cara, dormir en la misma recamara… en la misma cama… se puso rojo solo de pensarlo, su cabeza daba vueltas y de pronto sintió que se desvanecería, ¿ _Cómo dormiría a su lado sin desmayarse?_

Antes de sentir que el suelo le golpeaba con fuerza, sintió algo blando y cálido amortiguar su aterrizaje, sin embargo sus compras no tuvieron el mismo aterrizaje…

Levanto su vista, aun sentía la cara ardiendo, solo rogaba que no fuera Neji quien la tenía entre sus brazos, sería su muerte… pero por desgracia, el destino era peor…

"Hinata-chan ¿Te encuentras bien?" La voz siempre alegre y despreocupada del rubio, en aquel momento sonó seria, al igual que lo era su mirada "¿Hinata?" Volvió a preguntar a ver que ella no reaccionaba

"Na…Naruto-kun" Su voz fue débil, asustada… y eso la devolvió a su realidad

Trato de levantarse lo más rápido posible, no quería seguir en aquella posición donde se sentía tan vulnerable e insegura. Cuando trato de ponerse en pie, sintió las piernas temblarle, haciendo que tuviera el mismo efecto, mandarla al suelo… pero ahí estaba de nuevo Naruto para sostenerla antes de que terminara en el suelo

Naruto la tomo de la cintura, y la observo unos segundos… ella tenía las mejillas rojas, sus ojos perla estaban entre cerrados, su cabellos suelto caía en su rostro, cubriéndole un poco, haciendo que ella se viera tierna, indefensa…

"Hinata… no te ves bien, te llevare a casa" Y sin darle tiempo de objetar, la cargo al estilo novia, pegándola a su pecho

La llevaba como si nada pasara, como si la gente a su alrededor no estuviera hablando de ellos, y de la forma en que la chica Hyuga iba entre los brazos de otro hombre, a solo un día de su matrimonio

Hinata se sentía terrible, podía sentir el aroma de Naruto, su corazón palpitando a un ritmo que le hacía que el suyo corriera, el calor que el chico emanaba era inigualable, disfruto cada segundo de la cercanía de su cuerpo al de Naruto, sin importarle lo que la gente mencionaba, y parecía que al rubio tampoco le importaba, pues de un momento a otro bajo su vista y le dedico una sonrisa

El viaje duro menos de lo que ella esperaba, fue demasiado rápido para su gusto…

"Llegamos Hinata… solo debo…" No termino, en la puerta apareció Neji

Su semblante era el mismo, tan inexpresivo como de costumbre, pero sus ojos bajaron rápidamente donde Naruto tenía cargando a Hinata, quien estaba terriblemente sonrojada, y parecía nerviosa… de pronto sus labios se curvaron en molestia, pero tan pronto como lo hizo, volvió a su mirada seria… no iba a permitir que notaran como le habían herido

Naruto le sonrió…

"Oh, Neji… qué bueno que te encuentro, Hinata-chan no está bien, la encontré a punto de caer en la calle, ella parece estar mal… no podía dejarla, seguro que serán los nervios de la boda" Comento el rubio, con una sonrisa

El corazón de Hinata se derrumbo… el que Naruto estuviera feliz por su boda solo confirmaba que no la quería

"Hinata-Sama, ¿Se encuentra bien?" Esa era la voz de Neji, sonaba duro

"Yo… yo estoy muy mareada… me sofoque… había mucha gente" Buscaba un pretexto, algo para poder ocultar su tristeza, su malestar… y su vergüenza…

De pronto los brazos de Neji eran los que la tenían cargando, y el calor de su cuerpo era el que la envolvía, en sus manos las que le sostenían, era su rostro el que le miraba, y era su corazón el que escuchaba, y un cosquilleo en su vientre se apresuro a llegar, algo nuevo, que no había sentido en brazos de Naruto, y eso le avergonzó… entonces escondió su rostro en el pecho de él

¿Qué pensaría Neji al verla en brazos de Naruto, cuando solo al día siguiente se casaría con él?, ¿Estaría molesto con ella?, y no porque la quisiera, si no por el hecho de que todo Konoha los había visto, y su situación no era apropiada

"Lamento mucho lo que la gente dice en las calles… yo solo les deseo que sean felices… seguro todo saldrá bien" Comento por fin el rubio, dando media vuelta… despidiéndose agitando las manos

Neji asintió en reconocimiento, pero Hinata se mantuvo oculta en su pecho… derramando un par de lágrimas

Cuando por fin se vieron solos, Neji la llevo a la entrada de la casa, donde la puso con delicadeza en el suelo, su sangre hervía… rabia, celos, odio…. Todo corría con fuerza por su cuerpo, y no sabía que pensar, sabía que cada palabra de Naruto lastimaba a Hinata, pero cada aptitud de ella, le lastimaba a él, como si le atravesaran el corazón con una estaca

"Lo siento Neji-Nissan" Trato de disculparse ella, sus ojos estaban casi cerrados, su mirada en el suelo

"Tengo que irme, y parece que se encuentra mejor" Y sin más, Neji se dio media vuelta, no podía mirarla, no en esos momentos

"Pero Neji…" No lo alcanzo, él se había retirado

Hinata suspiro… fue a su recamara, sus lagrimas corrieron libremente, mientras tomaba un trozo de papel y escribía con mucho entusiasmo, tenía que hacer algo… y tenía que hacerlo ese día antes de su boda… seria lo último, se repitió hasta que se durmió con lagrimas en los ojos, y con aquel papel, empapado de sus lagrimas, con la tinta un poco corrida por el agua

…..

Neji salió, escucho cada rumor referente a su boda con Hinata, no le importaba en lo más mínimo lo que pudieran pensar…

Se topo con algunos que le felicitaron, y siendo educado solo asintió, no hizo más por una charla… estaba preocupado, irritado…

Camino desprevenido, hasta que alguien apareció frente a él… había caído justo frente a su rostro, así que por curiosidad, levanto su vista para mirar el lugar de donde le hombre había salido…

Un edificio de departamentos, donde vivía una pelirosa… no hizo comentario alguno, pero él hombre frente a él parecía nervioso

"Yo… Que tal Neji... yo estaba hablando de una misión importante con Sakura… tenía que venir personalmente" Parecía un excusa del hombre

A Neji no podía importarle menos lo que pasara, aunque tenía una idea…

"Por cierto Neji, mañana es tu boda, espero que todo esté bien… es decir, parece que ustedes están de acuerdo con todo esto, porque si fuera un caso contrario… yo podría hablar con Hiashi…" No termino

"Gracias Hokage-sama, pero no es necesario… nosotros decidimos casarnos, estamos contentos con la decisión tomada" Dijo respetuoso, con su tono frio

Kakashi lo miro de pies a cabeza y asintió… miro rápidamente al departamento de Sakura, ¿ _Por qué de todos los shinobis, había sido Neji con quien se encontrara?, bueno era mejor que Naruto, si el descubría la verdad… bueno_

"Solo tengo una cosa que decirte Neji…" Y suspiro, de pronto Kakashi se irguió y toco el hombro del joven Hyuga "Si ya lo decidiste… no te des nunca por vencido, la felicidad llega de maneras extrañas en ocasiones, y de lugares que menos te lo esperas, si la tienes no seas tan tonto para dejarla pasar, se puede escapar" Dijo serio…

Neji abrió sus ojos sorprendido… sonrió "Gracias Hokage-sama, eso fue… inesperado de su parte" Comento Neji

Kakashi sonrió debajo de la máscara… "Bueno, la galleta que Sakura me regalo decía eso… así que debe ser de buena fortuna ¿No?" Y saco la hoja de la galleta…

Neji suspiro, bueno… al menos el consejo le ayudo un poco

…...

No durmió… su cabeza solo daba vueltas, estaba determinado… no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad que se le había puesto frente a él

Solo en unas horas estaría casado con Hinata y haría lo posible por demostrarle que merecía su cariño, que no solo Naruto estaba en el mundo, y menos para ella

-0o0-0o0-0o0-

"¿Nerviosa hermana?" Pregunto nuevamente Hanabi, mientras se paraba frente a Hinata para mirarla con su atuendo completo

Un hermoso vestido blanco tradicional, enmarcando su rostro… caían en suaves rizos su cabello negro azulado, con su flequillo cubriendo sus cejas, su maquillaje era liguero, solo resaltando sus labios, y un poco sus ojos perla, se veía realmente hermosa…

Hinata asintió, ciertamente los nervios la estaban matando, no podía decir palabra alguna… escuchaba los murmullos fuera de la habitación, los paso de la gente… y su cara enrojeció

Hanabi le alcanzo un espejo… "Te ves hermosa, seguro madre estaría feliz Hinata…" Y lagrimas aparecieron en la menor Hyuga

Hinata quería llorar, por la reacción de Hanabi, por la mención de su madre… y por ella misma

Hanabi la abrazo… "Perdóname… no llores, si lloras tu maquillaje se correrá, y la gente pensara que te están obligando, Neji pensara que ya no lo quieres… vamos, hoy es un día feliz… así que fuera lagrimas" Con apuro se limpio las lagrimas en sus ojos, y sonrió para su hermana mayor

"Tienes razón Hanabi-chan… hoy debemos estar felices" Sonrió, camino a la puerta y suspiro profundo… toco entre sus manos el papel que guardaba con gran fuerza, aunque estaba casi ilegible por sus lagrimas, sentía que con solo tenerlo, se acordaría de lo escrito

…

Neji se paro frente a la puerta… a su lado, y aunque le pesara, estaba Lee, sonriendo mientras sus ojos viajaban a la pelirosa que estaba sentada cerca de las primeras filas

Neji estaba tan calmado, su rostro serio… sus manos a un lado, enfocado solo en la puerta…

Lee se le acerco un poco "Hombre, si fuera yo, estaría nervioso… muerto de preocupación, que tal y decide no venir, y huir lejos de Konoha…" Comento tranquilo, con la mano en la barbilla mientras imaginaba a Hinata huyendo por una ventana

Neji desvió su mirada, estaba tan relajado… hasta que las palabras de Lee llegaron… entonces, frenético volteo a los presentes… ¿ _Dónde carajo estaba el rubio idiota de Naruto_?

Pudo mirar a la gente del clan, encontró a Kiba, que se rascaba frenético, como si el traje le molestara, incluso Akamaru estaba más tranquilo que el Inuzuka; miro a Kakashi, que desde una distancia prudente leía el Icha Icha mientras a momentos miraba a donde Sakura, ahí estaba Ino, llevando las ultimas flores, seguida de Sai quien sonreía mientras cargaba un gran ramo… pero ¿ _Naruto_?. Su corazón se acelero, cuando noto la hora… estaba retrasado, ¿ _Y si al final el rubio mintió, y lo que dijo un día antes era mentira, todo con tal de distraerlo para llevarse a Hinata? ¿Ella sería capaz de hacerle algo parecido_?, empezó a sudar frio… y Lee seguía con sus malditas infinitas posibilidades del escape de Hinata

De pronto, Hanabi apareció con una sonrisa… y corrió hasta quedar a un lado, de donde Hinata aparecería…

"Tranquilo, ella está por entrar…" Dijo la Hyuga, para tranquilizar a Neji, pues estaba incluso más pálido de lo normal

La puerta se abrió, y todos guardaron silencio… Hinata apareció del brazo de Hiashi, escondiendo su rostro, clavando su mirada en el piso, para levantarla con lentitud, divisando a Neji, quien por unos instantes sonrió

 _ **Alivio**_ … eso sentía Hinata al mirar el rostro de Neji al final del pasillo, siendo él quien le esperaría, un brazo rodeado por su padre, el otro sosteniendo un ramo y en medio su nota…

Cada paso que daba era más pesado, su mirada paseo rápido por los invitados… entonces miro a Naruto, su rostro siempre serio, ahora era triste, así que lo evito, pero luego se encontró con la mirada de Tenten, quien tenía una lagrima corriendo en su mejilla

 **¡** _ **Egoísta!**_ Grito una voz en su cabeza… se rehusó a escucharla

Volvio su vista al frente, a donde Neji, él aunque serio… le transmitía paz… decidió enfocarse en aquella paz, y dejar que su mente gritara cuan maldita era por aquello

Ambos se miraron unos segundos cuando por fin se tuvieron uno frente al otro…

Podría Hinata jurar que lo escucho suspirar aliviado… cuando le dio la mano. Se tomo el tiempo para observarlo, su cabello largo, estaba amarrado como siempre, pero sin la banda de Konoha, podía ver la marca, y eso la molesto… sin embargo a él parecía no importarle, y ella sintió la mirada de Neji… busco sus ojos, y sonrió tiernamente

Neji no creía lo que veía, Hinata se veía hermosa, con aquel vestido de novia, había hecho que se sonrojara, su rostro al principio parecía triste mientras caminaba hacia él, pero cuando lo miro a los ojos pareció relajarse… y eso sin duda le había hecho sentir mejor, solo unos cuantos minutos mas y seria solo suya…

Ninguno presto verdadera atención mientras el hombre frente a ellos hablaba… solo se miraban entre ratos, y trataban de recordar lo que dirían…

El momento llego, y Hinata y Neji se levantaron… se miraron fijamente, ella suspiro… y apretó su agarre en su papel… deseando recordar todo

"Yo Hinata Hyuga, prometo estar contigo Neji Hyuga, en todo momento, respetándote como mi esposo, y prometo que nunca más permitiré una división entre los miembros del clan, no puedo quitar la marca en tu frente, sin embargo puedo prometerte jamás hacer uso de ella en tu contra, no dejare que nunca más sea utilizada en nuestra familia, eres libre… nada más que tu propio deseo te atara a mi… y prometo que solo por mi deseo estaré a tu lado, dejare el pasado atrás, para que seas mi presente y mi futuro, sin nada que me estorbe para quererte… permíteme estar en tu vida en todo momento, y prometo que cada día te hare feliz" Su voz sin duda era decidida, impresionándola a ella y a todos los presentes

Neji la miro con ojos grandes… ¿ _Ella en verdad decía todo eso?_

 **Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Hola a todos los que se toman un ratito para leer…**

 **Bueno, para informarles que el próximo capítulo, tendré que cambiar la clasificación de esta historia… espero que les agrade… cuídense**


	4. Chapter 4

**Contenido Lemon, si eres menor de edad no leer, en cambio si eres mayor, y te gusta el lemon, léelo bajo tu riesgo, y déjame un comentario**

 **Cambie la escritura, ahora los diálogos serán seguidos de (-)**

 **No soy dueña de Naruto (** _ **Es más que claro, de ser por mí, Neji viviría…**_ **) Solo utilizo sus personajes para hacer historias de mi loca imaginación**

Ahí en un rincón, a un lado de su antiguo Sensei, se encontraba el rubio, mirando absorto como Hinata tomaba las manos de Neji, mientras hablaba… cada palabra le sorprendió, escucharla tan segura, le recordó el momento en que ella misma puso su vida de por medio para salvarlo de Pain, incluso ese momento en la guerra donde se puso frente a él para recibir el ataque que le mataría

Un dolor extraño bajo por su cuerpo… no era el mismo que sentía cuando Sakura le decía que no podía corresponder a lo que sentía, este era un poco más profundo, incluso dolía mas, y punzaba… ¿ _Por qué_?

Había estado ahí desde el principio, pero tratando de estar lejos… algo se sentía mal desde que supo del compromiso de Hinata y Neji, algo parecía no estar donde debía… y el día anterior cuando la había llevado en brazos hasta su hogar, sintió una alegría que fue opacada cuando Neji la tomo de entre sus brazos, arrebatándola de su lado… pero no la arrebataba nada, después de todo Hinata no era de él, ¿Pero por qué le dolía que Neji ahora tomara la mano de Hinata mientras hablaba?, él no sentía lo que Hinata alguna vez le confeso, entonces por qué sintió que el corazón le era oprimido en el pecho cuando lentamente Neji se acerco a la chica Hyuga y ella se sonrojo tan fuerte, al recibir ese beso tan corto y casto de parte de Neji…

Kakashi lo tomo del hombro, había notado la mirada perdida del chico, aun se sentía culpable… no lo había planeado, pero él y Sakura se habían enamorado, y por alguna razón se sentía mal con el rubio junto a él…

-Naruto ¿Te encuentras bien?- Pregunto, al sentir que el chico se tensaba mientras los novios se daban un beso

El chico lo miro, y sonrió –Si Kakashi-sensei, solo estaba pensando… algún día Sakura me aceptara y… tal vez- Naruto no quiso seguir, en verdad no entendía que le sucedía

Kakashi asintió, y una nuevamente el dolor paso por su pecho… -Tal vez nosotros debamos hablar después Naruto… a solas- Concluyo el ninja de cabellos plateados

Naruto asintió, no se sentía de humor para nada… todo dentro de él se sentía extraño

-0o0-0o0-0o0-

Acercarla para darle aquel beso, fue el momento cumbre para Neji, se sentía feliz, ahora frente a todos ella era suya, solo suya… y aunque sonara lo más egoísta en su mente, en su corazón se sentía feliz, una felicidad tal que no había llegado a él desde que su padre había muerto.

Desde aquel día que se comparaba con un ave en una jaula, donde se creía encerrado, sin ningún tipo de libertad. Pensaba que nada podría regresarle la felicidad completa, ciertamente tuvo buenos momentos, pero no había nada que lo hiciera tan feliz como pasar su tiempo con Hinata, saber que podía hacerla sonreír con total sinceridad… sin embargo en esos momentos, en que la vio enrojecer por su beso, lo supo...

Había algo más, algo que sin duda podía hacerle más feliz y llenar por completo su corazón… y eso era saberla su esposa, ahí cuando ella le dijo que solo se sintiera atado a ella por su propio deseo, en lugar de sentirse atado, se sintió más libre que nunca

Hinata sentía algo extraño, era el segundo beso que recibía en su vida, y que se lo dieran frente a tantas personas, solo lo hizo más difícil, seriamente estaba pensando en dejarse morir ahí… pero al ver la ligera sonrisa en los labios de Neji, logro que se sintiera tranquila… sabiendo que no estaba mal sentir esa leve felicidad en su interior… siempre supo que Neji era la mejor opción, pero sintió un leve cosquilleo en su vientre, justo cuando sus labios se acercaban…

…

Sí, todos los que le veían podrían jurar que Hinata estaba enamorada del chico Hyuga, pues sus mejillas seguían enrojecidas cuando este le tomaba de la mano, su sonrisa tímida y sus nervios visibles eran suficientes para que todos llegaran a la misma conclusión… nadie sabía que la mataba la ansiedad, que estaba nerviosa, y se sentía terriblemente mal… ¿Por qué?, después de todo, estaba haciendo lo mejor para el clan, para ella… ¿ _Para Neji_?, si eso era lo que le dolía

-Ella se ve tan feliz… maldición, ¿Cómo es que ella se caso antes que nosotras frente?- Pregunto Ino mirando como Hinata tomaba el brazo de Neji mientras saludaban a los ancianos del Clan Hyuga

-Bueno, digamos que tiene a su lado a un hombre decidido… no están tratando de ocultarla por ahí…- La peli rosa sin duda estaba molesta, sus palabras tiraban veneno a cierto peli plateado que estaba cerca

Ino asintió –Además no es un idiota que está comiendo libros estúpidos… y que ni así sabe cómo se tratan los novios… idiota Sai- Murmuro la rubia al ver al chico de piel pálida sonreír y asentir a una joven que descaradamente le coqueteaba –Y encima se va olvidando que vino conmigo… quien diría que Neji sería mejor hombre…- Se lamento al mirar como el Hyuga trataba de no demostrar que realmente estaba feliz

Sakura asintió… pensar que la chica tímida, la que se escondía y estaba enamorada de Naruto, ahora estaba en brazos de su primo, completamente sonrojada y feliz, siendo ella la primera de sus amigas en contraer matrimonio…

…

Caminar de regreso a casa era difícil, esa opresión en su pecho no se iba, seguía a cada paso que daba, cuando recordaba como Hinata ocultaba su bello sonrojo en sus manos, o como movía sus dedos nerviosa entrelazándolos, mientras trataba de mirar a Neji que le hablaba, pero lo que mas dolió… fue cuando todo estaba terminando, y se fue a despedir de la pareja…

 **Flashback**

 **Hinata estaba sentada, miro a su alrededor… dio un suspiro de alivio, como si una carga pesada se hubiera ido aquel mismo día… y sonrió, al menos había logrado hacer algo bien, para su padre, para el clan… para ella**

 **Pero en cuanto vio a Naruto acercarse, sintió que debía tomar todo su valor, para poder sonreír sin pesar, pues ya había decidido dejarlo en su pasado…**

 **-Hinata-chan… te ves… hermosa, eres sin duda la novia más hermosa que he visto- Soltó realmente nervioso el rubio, estaba rascando su cabeza**

 **Hinata se sintió nerviosa, sonrió tímidamente –Gra-gracias Naruto-san- Y con eso la chica Hyuga inclino su cabeza con respeto**

 **-Yo… bueno yo- Nervios, otra vez… pero es que ver ese rosa en sus mejillas, y en sus labios, que se movían con temblor, solo lograron alterarlo**

 **Quizás era que para esos momentos su cuerpo tenía ya algo de sake, ó quizás solo era que en verdad ella lucia en extremo hermosa, y por eso tenía esas ganas de besarla, de saber a que sabían esos labios… pero la imagen de Neji haciéndolo hizo que le diera escalofrió**

 **Hinata parpadeo un par de veces, pero es que Naruto se había quedado ahí parado, simplemente mirándola, con un dedo de frente, como si deseara hablarle… pero nada, simplemente se quedo estático**

 **-Naruto-san- Volvió a hablar, levantándose… se estaba preocupando**

 **Pero eso pareció traer a Naruto a su realidad…**

 **-¿Naruto-san… y el kun?- Aunque era una pregunta para sí mismo, su boca fue traicionera, sacando sus pensamientos a flote**

 **Hinata abrió un poco la boca, estaba por contestar… de no ser por la mujer que se acerco a ella en esos momentos**

 **-Hinata-sama, debe acompañarme… es hora de que la arreglemos… para lo que prosigue- La mujer se inclino respetuosa**

 **Hinata solo enrojeció más, pero asintió respetuosa, luego miro a Naruto quien seguía ahí mirándola**

 **-Me debo ir Naruto-san, lo…lo siento-**

 **Naruto se sintió peor… ¿Qué proseguía, si la boda se había terminado; no?, y ahí después de unos segundos, cuando la vio perderse con aquella mujer… su mente pareció brillar con la idea de a qué se refería… y su sangre burbujeo con ira, un gruñido salido de sus labios…**

 **Fin Flashback**

Solo de pensar en lo último, le removía el coraje… ¿Por qué dolía si el había rechazado su afecto anteriormente?, ¿No debería ser feliz sabiendo que ella lo olvido y logro encontrar el amor en otro hombre?, la respuesta debía ser si… pero algo grito NO

-0o0-0o0-0o0-

Nervios, agitación… por kami, era necesario acaso que la ayudaran y le dijeran que tenía que hacer en su noche de bodas… quizás, después de todo no sabía cómo actuar, pero que otras personas le dijeran, mientras cepillaban su cabello, y hablaban como si aquello no le incomodara fue sumamente vergonzoso

Dio gracias cuando aquello termino, pero ahora que se encontraba en la habitación que compartiría con Neji, esperando que este apareciera, solo la hizo sentirse más ansiosa… estaba envuelta en una bata blanca, estaba enrojecida… ¿En verdad Neji le haría esas cosas que habían escuchado… y ella…?, Si, seguro moriría de vergüenza antes de que la tocara… valla noche de bodas que iba a ser

…

Camino a la habitación, sus mejillas aun estaban rosadas… kami. Se había sentido tan bien, tan tranquilo cuando por fin la supo su esposa, pero ahora… que compartirían el mismo espacio, que la sabia suya para poder besarla y tocarla con total libertad… ¿ _Por qué sentía que los nervios lo mataban más que antes_?, claro… había quizás un par de veces dejado que su mente divagara, y soñado con Hinata en un ámbito sexual, pero… luego de aquello salía y la evitaba, para no sentirse como un perverso por sus propios insanos pensamientos… hacia ella, pero ahora era su esposa… aunque eso no quería decir que ella quisiera estar con el de la misma forma…

Bueno tan fácil como entrar, darle un suave beso en la frente y decirle que no le haría nada, que no la obligaría y que no debía sentiré presionada, después de todo no era como que debían ir por ahí anunciando si lo habían hecho… así que respiro profundo, y tomo el pomo de la puerta, mientras la tuviera entre sus brazos durmiendo, sin duda seria más que feliz… y con eso en mente, y una leve sonrisa abrió la puerta

Ahí estaba ella, sentada en la cama, pero en cuanto él abrió la puerta, se levanto, y agacho su mirada… jugo un poco con sus dedos…

Neji la observo, era tan linda… tan tierna, y siempre nerviosa, se acerco un poco a ella, no quería asustarla, quería decirle que no se preocupara, él no pensaba tocarla… pero al acercase… ella

Hinata sabía que debía, era lo único que faltaba para en verdad encerrar su pasado y empezar a vivir su futuro… y ese futuro era Neji, su esposo. Levanto un poco su vista, y lo vio acercarse a ella sin decir palabra alguna, así que simplemente, respiro profundo y se retiro la bata que cubría su cuerpo, quedando solo en ropa intima

Neji detuvo su paso, trago duro… -Hinata-sama… ¿Q-que estas ha…haciendo?- Pregunto un tanto sorprendido

Ella entonces lo observo, Neji estaba estático con los ojos bien abierto, mirándola en estado de shock, y entonces Hinata se sintió terriblemente mal, estúpida…

-Pensé que tú… yo pensaba que tu y yo… ¡oh por kami!- Vergüenza, se tapo el rostro con las manos, Neji no quería acostarse con ella… claro que no, había aceptado el matrimonio, pero eso no implicaba que deseara verla sin ropa y mucho menos que se acostaría con ella… -Lo siento… yo, lo siento tanto Nissan…- Se agacho, estaba asustada, tomo la bata nuevamente para cubrir su cuerpo

Sus rostro era un tomate, ahora si iba a caer, y no desmayada, si no muerta de tanta vergüenza, se acomodo rápidamente la bata, y sin mirar a Neji camino pidiendo disculpas, llego hasta tomar el pomo de la puerta, tenía que salir de ahí. Había pensado en lo difícil que sería dormir con él, pero después de lo que había sucedido, no era difícil… se había vuelto imposible que compartiera la misma habitación que él

No pudo girar la perrilla; la mano de Neji sostuvo la suya, deteniéndola de salir y huir de ahí, haciendo que se volteara para encararlo…

Neji la miro a los ojos, en su rostro no mostraba nada… solo su típica seriedad, pero lentamente quito la mano de Hinata de la puerta y su mano libre paso a su rostro, donde aparecían un par de lagrimas, que bajaban por las mejillas blancas de la chica, se inclino un poco y beso tiernamente la mejilla de la chica

Hinata se tenso un poco, y se quedo quieta… no sabía cómo actuar en esos momentos, pues Neji no le decía nada, solo la beso… hasta que llego a sus labios, dando un beso diferente a los otros, moviendo sus labios despacio, buscando que ella le correspondiera, y Hinata tardo unos segundos, antes de abrir su boca, moviéndola al ritmo que Neji le incitaba… hasta que las manos de él bajaron a su cintura, para abrazarla un poco más a su cuerpo…

Separaron sus labios unos momentos, mientras los dos se miraban… ambos buscando una respuesta en los ojos del otro…

-Hinata-sama, yo pensaba que usted no quería que… lo siento, por favor… no te vayas- Su voz fue débil, casi como si le dijese un secreto que no quería que ni las paredes escucharan

Ella trago… ese beso dado por Neji le había hecho sentirse feliz, extrañamente se sentía tan bien, además sentir como sus manos bajaban por su cuerpo, hasta tocar su cintura y apretarla ligueramente, había hecho algo extraño… un cosquilleo en su vientre

-Yo entiendo Nissan, lo siento por mi imprudencia… no es necesario que… bueno, que…- Silencio, no podía ni completar la frase sin sentir que era malo lo que sentía en vientre con los toques de Neji -Simplemente no pensé lo que hacía, sé que no soy de tu agrado en ese aspecto, ¡lo siento!- Se inclino en sus disculpas

-No me digas Nissan… solo Neji, por favor… yo- Neji levanto su rostro, y le sonrió…

Valla que era de su agrado, simplemente que tenerla de pronto ahí, dejando caer aquella bata, había logrado ponerlo al límite de su buen juicio, de su razonamiento… pero claro que la deseaba, claro que quería hacerla su mujer por completo, sin embargo no pensaba que ella se lo permitiría, pensó que ella no deseaba hacerlo… y al encontrarla dispuesta a entregarse a él, fue solo… una sorpresa

Entonces la cargo, al estilo novia… dio media vuelta con ella, y la puso sobre la cama, girándose un poco para poder mirarla… sus cabellos negros azulados brillaban, enmarcando el hermoso rostro de la chica

Hinata tembló, estar así con Neji le hacía estremecer, sus piernas se sentían débiles, su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente… quería que la besara nuevamente, quería sentir sus brazos, y es que cuando la cargo, sintió increíble, solo deseaba que siguiera

-Hinata… ¿Tu, quieres que nosotros…?- No termino su pregunta

Hinata levanto un poco el rostro, sin medir sus acciones, y entonces beso los labios de Neji, mientras envolvía sus manos en el cabello castaño que caían libremente sobre los hombros del ninja, este solo correspondió, inclinándose más sobre la cama… deslizando sus manos por su cuello

Encontró la tira que mantenía la bata ajustada al cuerpo de Hinata, y entonces la retiro, mientras la besaba, abría un poco la bata, hasta retirarla del cuerpo de la chica, dejándola sobre la cama muy sonrojada, mientras trataba de separarse un poco de él, para cubrir su cuerpo… en vergüenza

Neji la miro, y tomo sus manos, evitando que ella se tapara…

-Eres muy hermosa Hinata…- Dijo antes de bajar y besar su cuello

Ella se estremeció, y un gemido débil salió de sus labios, mientras cerraba los ojos, estaba experimentando tantas nuevas sensaciones, los labios de Neji en su cuello besando, y lamiendo eran simplemente enloquecedor, sentía que estaba mojando sus bragas, y por instinto cerro con fuerza sus piernas

Entonces los besos fueron bajando, hasta llegar a su sostén, donde beso por encima de la tela de encaje…

-Neji…ah- Escucho que ella gimió, casi de manera imperceptible…

Entonces detuvo sus caricias, y la miro, estaba agitada… -Hinata…- Su voz estaba muy agitada, estaba realmente excitado… tratando de no precipitarse -¿Quieres que me detenga?- Pregunto mirándola a los ojos

-No… a mi… me agrada…- Y desvió su mirada, ¿ _Estaba mal que lo disfrutara_?

Neji sonrió de lado, Hinata no sabía que esas palabras lo habían hecho enormemente feliz, que sin duda le daban una esperanza, después de todo no podía disfrutar de sus caricias si no le gustara él aunque fuera un poco… ¿No?

Volvió a su labor, levanto un poco el cuerpo de Hinata, y retiro le retiro el sostén, liberando sus pechos, la miro enrojecer… y entonces la beso, mientras sus manos amasaban sus pechos, apretando un poco sus pezones, tirando de ellos… y entonces los gemidos se hicieron más audibles, y se ahogan en el beso de Neji

El bajo sus labios hasta sus senos, y entonces abrió su boca, acercándose despacio… hasta atraparlo en sus labios, donde chupo despacio… hasta que sintió que su pezón estaba por completo erecto, y paso al otro, haciendo lo mismo…

Hinata se arqueo, su corazón latía rápidamente en su pecho, sintiendo que se le iba a salir, sus manos se aferraban a los cabellos castaños, mientras sentía las manos de Neji acariciar su cintura, sus caderas… entonces se separo un poco de ella… quien gimió cuando sintió que las caricias paraban

Lo miro levantarse, para retirarse su propia ropa, ante la atenta mirada que ella le daba… se mordió el labio cuando noto que la excitación de Neji era visible aun a través de su ropa, ni siquiera necesito del Byakugan para verlo, y se estremeció… sintió que se desmallaría cuando Neji la miro, mientras tocaba su ultima prenda…

-Hinata… ¿Quieres esto…?, si quieres que me detenga, yo lo hare… pero dímelo ahora mismo- Pidió, era la última oportunidad para parar aquello…

-Yo… quiero Neji-kun- Dijo con debilidad, mientras asentía

No tuvo que escucharlo dos veces, se desnudo frente a la chica, y al sentirse tan observado igual se sonrojo, se subió a la cama, donde Hinata abrió mas los ojos, al verlo sobre ella…

Besarla se había hecho algo increíblemente necesario para él, sintió como su pecho pegaba sobre sus senos suaves, friccionando cada parte de sus cuerpos, y entonces deslizo despacio las bragas de Hinata, levantando un poco sus piernas, que tan pronto como sintieron fuera la prenda, se cerraron con fuerza

Neji acaricio con delicadeza sus piernas, toco su vientre, haciendo leves cosquillas a la Kunoichi, quien apretaba más las piernas, como si estuviera protegiéndose de algún mal…

-Relájate… no te voy a lastimar, Hinata… seria lo último que haría, por favor… déjame hacerte el amor- Su voz salió ronca, casi en un gemido…

Haciendo a Hinata mas agitada, su cuerpo ya ardía de deseo, y entonces lo miro… sabía que podía confiar en él, así que asintió y torpemente abrió sus piernas, mientras Neji acariciaba hasta tocar su intimidad, logrando que diera un liguero saltito al contacto…

Sintió que el cosquilleo en su vientre aumento de manera increíble, quería gritar, quería gemir con fuerza… pero se mordió los labios, no quería que Neji pensara mal de ella, por esos ruidos que lo provocaban vergüenza…

En cambio el chico Hyuga acaricio con sus dedos la intimidad de ella, mientras la veía retorcerse, cerrar los ojos con fuerza, y morderse los labios… deseaba escuchar sus gemidos, escucharla llamarlo, lo necesitaba… sabia que la estaba excitando, no le cavia duda, pero quería saberse dueño de sus gritos, pero ella seguía ahogando todos sus gemidos

La sintió, estaba tan mojada… y eso lo estaba matando, sentía la irresistible necesidad de entrar en ella, y golpear dentro… pero no quería hacerlo, no quería lastimarla… después de todo, ninguno de ellos habían hecho algo así antes, ¿No?

Besos sus senos, y sin querer, un dedo se deslizo en su entrada, pero es que ella estaba tan húmeda, que prácticamente se adentro en ella mientras la acariciaba… y entonces, ahí la escucho

Hinata levanto un poco su torso, cuando sintió algo invadir su intimidad

-¡Oh… Neji-kun!- Un gemido intenso salió de los labios de la chica

Neji jadeo ante el sonido, era embriagador, movió su dedo dentro y fuera de ella, primero despacio, hasta subir la intensidad débilmente, ya no soportaba… estaba al limite

Retiro su dedo, y entonces, llevo su pene hasta la entrada de la chica, la miro a los ojos, la beso con fuerza…

-Voy a entrar en ti Hinata… por favor, mírame…- Pidió, mientras una mano tomaba con fuerza sus cabello, pegando su frente a la de la chica

-Si Neji-kun- Estaba excitada, quería continuar con todo, quería sentirlo… en verdad lo estaba desando, todo eso se sentida tan bien

Entonces el procedió, se deslizo despacio dentro de ella, y valla que se sentía increíble… sentía como se abrían mas las paredes de Hinata, amoldándose a él, estaba tan mojada, que se deslizaba con facilidad… y eso lo hizo gruñir

Entonces sintió que algo lo detenía, miro el rostro de Hinata, ella sudaba, tenía sus mejillas rojas… pero lo seguía mirando, eso lo hizo jadear… la beso justo cuando empujo con fuerza para romper esa barrera que le impendía sentirse dentro de ella, mientras la besaba la escucho quejarse, y entonces sintió un sabor salado en su boca…

La miro, ella correspondía a su beso, pero estaba llorando… lagrimas brotaban de sus hermosos ojos perla, pero no dijo nada… solo dejo caer sus lagrimas, que Neji iba besando, mientras empujaba un poco mas…

No podía parar, se sentía tan bien, como si el cuerpo de Hinata lo absorbiera, sentía como apretaba cada que trababa de salir, y eso lo hizo perder el control, su razón…

-¡Hinata… yo… Hinata!- Sentía como llegaba al límite, maldición, se sentía increíblemente bien

Tomo sus caderas, y las levanto un poco, mientras golpeaba con más fuerza, sin dejar de mirarla… sentía que cerraría sus ojos, pero quería mirarla, quería ver cada expresión de ella

Hinata sintió que el dolor pasaba, dando paso a esa sensación en su vientre, que estaba volviéndose mas y mas, le estaba asustando como incrementaba esa sensación… pero sin duda era placentera, tanto que no quería que terminara

Se aferro a los brazos de Neji, entonces este tomo su cintura, y la levanto… aun con sus cuerpos unidos, se dio la vuelta, quedando sentado, y con ella sobre él, abrazándola contra su pecho, una mano apretando su espalda, y la otra tomando su pierna

Ella miro su marca, el sudor bajaba de su frente, mientras que la alzaba y la bajaba sobre él. Lo escuchaba gemir al igual que ella, entonces se aferro a su espalda, sus ojos se querían cerrar… pero le había dicho a Neji que lo miraría, que no cerraría los ojos

-Hinata… yo… te…- Y las palabras murieron en su boca, cuando la escucho dar un grito, que la llevo a arquear su cuerpo echando su cabeza atrás…

Miro cada expresión que hacia mientras se corría, lo enloqueció, apretó mas sus caderas… y golpeo dentro de ella con más fuerza, tomo su cabeza, busco sus pechos que se movían sin control, tomando uno en sus labios, y mordió un poco…la escuchaba gemir, y la sintió cuando ella movía sus caderas, hasta que sintió que no podía mas…

La beso, y se corrió dentro de ella, sintió como salía de él cada gota de su ser, tan cálido… gruño mientras se corría, y la apretaba más a su pecho, hasta que se quedo quieto, solo sosteniendo su cuerpo, y se dejo caer de a poco, hasta acostarse en la cama, con ella encima suyo…

Neji acariciaba su cabello, estaba agitado, mientras Hinata tenía sus manos sobre su pecho, podía escuchar el corazón de Neji corriendo, quizás tanto como el suyo propio… se sentía tan bien

Ninguno dijo nada, apenas procesaban todos los nuevos sentimientos en sus corazones

Neji estaba feliz, su corazón rebosaba… había hecho el amor con Hinata, la amaba…

Hinata se sentía feliz, nunca pensó que se sentiría tan bien hacer el amor con Neji, pero entonces… ¿ _Eso era hacer el amor, o era sexo como decían en otros lados_?, porque había una diferencia ¿No?, No sabía que pensar, lo quería… si, mucho, pero amarlo…

No quería pensar, se había sentido tan bien, que no quería pensar en nada mas en esos momentos, solo en lo bien que se sentía aquello, fuera lo que fuera hacer el amor, o sexo, sin duda le había encantando…

¿ _Y a Neji_?, ¿ _Seria que solo lo hizo para consumar su matrimonio con ella_?, ¿ _El querría volver a hacerlo con ella en algún momento?_ , porque ella en verdad quería volver a sentir todo eso…

El sueño poco a poco los venció… así, abrazados, ambos con sus propios sentimientos… dándoles vuelta

-0o0-0o0-0o0-

-¡No me toques… eres un idiota Sai!- La rubia grito cuando este trato de llevarla a casa…

-¿Por qué estas tan molesta Ino?- Pregunto con una sonrisa –Pensé que estarías feliz, comentaste que la boda era algo hermoso, y todos dijeron lo bonito de las flores- Comento, aun no entendía la molestia de la rubia

Ino se alejo de él… -En verdad… Mira primero, yo te invito a la boda, luego no me haces caso, te vas con esa chica, Sakura toma el ramo, y luego… ¡sabes que, ni siquiera sé dónde has estado estos días!, tú no eres un buen novio- Estaba alterada, molesta, ¿Por qué se enamoro del chico sin sentimientos?

Sai sonrió –Bueno, pensaba que iríamos juntos de todos modos, eh leído que los novios van juntos a todos esos tipos de eventos, que Sakura tomara el ramo no sé por qué te molesta, según se eso es por la suerte; no sé de qué chica hablas, hable con varias… me hicieron un par de preguntas, y estos días estuve ayudando a Neji, me pidió un favor, y menciono que al ser amigos no podía mencionárselo a nadie… y dijo ' _No lo comentes con absolutamente nadie Sai, ni siquiera a Ino, especialmente no se lo digas a Ino, o te matare_ ´- Sonrió el chico

Ino lo miro extrañada

Sai siguió ayudándola a llegar a casa… bueno que Neji le pidiera algunos libros se le hizo extraño, sobre todo, esos que trataban de temas sexuales, quizás eran para lo que se suponía iba a hacer la noche de su boda, después de todo el también estaba leyendo de aquello, era lo que seguía no… ¿Casarse con Ino?

 **Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Lo sé, está muy largo el capitulo… pensé en dividirlo, pero al final decidí no hacerlo**

 **Espero que les haya gustado… díganme que les pareció**


	5. Chapter 5

**Cambie la escritura, ahora los diálogos serán seguidos de (-)**

 **No soy dueña de Naruto (** _ **Es más que claro, de ser por mí, Neji viviría…**_ **) Solo utilizo sus personajes para hacer historias de mi loca imaginación**

…

Aun era de noche, pero un ruido sordo hizo que se despertara de su placentero sueño, y es que aun estaba un poco mal por el consumo de sake, pero sin duda se había despertado por los golpes tan ensordecedores en su puerta

Solo esperaba que quien estuviera del otro lado de ella, tuviera una excelente razón para despertarlo en medio de la madruga y sobre todo cuando estaba con aquella maldita resaca… porque si no el Kyubi sería lo último que el pobre desafortunado vería en su vida… si ya estaba sonriendo mientras pensaba como lo destrozaría

Pero al abrir la puerta, unos ojos perla llorosos chocaron con los suyos… ahí frente a sus ojos una indefensa Hinata estaba llorando, mientras sus manos jugaban de manera intranquila con sus dedos, y su labio sangraba… ¿Qué estaba pasando, porque ella estaba en ese estado, y porque lo buscaba a él?, al ver que ella no hablaba…

-Hinata-chan, ¿Te encuentras bien?- La pregunta estaba de mas, pues era claro que la chica no se encontraba en buen estado, pero necesitaba escucharla decirlo -¿Dónde está Neji?- La pregunta fue más involuntaria que otra cosa

Sin embargo Naruto no pudo dejar de notar, que a la sola mención de Neji, la hermosa chica frente suyo, se tenso y sollozo con más fuerza, entonces la vio mirar rápido a todos lados…

-¿Na..Naruto-Kun… puedo… pasar?- Ella sonaba muy intranquila, indefensa y asustada

Naruto se asusto igual, hacía muchos años que no veía a Hinata así de indefensa, después de todo, era una gran Kunoichi, y pocas cosas podían ahora quebrantar a la chica frente a él, y eso no le agrado… ¿Acaso alguien la había lastimado?, y de ser así… ¿ _Dónde estaba Neji para cuidarla_?

Al notar que la chica seguía intranquila en su puerta, se aparto un poco, y vio pasar a la Kunoichi con rapidez, la vio desplomarse en el piso, y esconder su rostro…

Se acerco un poco, ¿ _Cómo debía actuar en esa situación_?. Solo atino a tragar, mientras se inclinaba poco y tocaba el hombro de la chica

-Hinata-chan…- Dijo su nombre en voz baja

Entonces ella lo miro por fin, y se limpio unas lágrimas que bajaban de sus ojos

-Naruto-kun… por favor, ayúdame… no dejes que me haga daño… ¡por favor!…- Su voz era tan dolida y débil

Que Naruto no pudo más que tensar su mandíbula, ¿ _Quién trataba de lastimarla_?

-¿Hinata dime, alguien te está haciendo algo?, dime ahora mismo quien es… yo te protegeré- Se inclino por completo y abrazo a la chica

Entonces se despego un poco del cuerpo de Hinata, y paso su dedo por el labio, donde estaba roto, y rozo suavemente con sus dedos… ¿ _Acaso la aldea era atacada por ninjas poderos_?

-Neji… él… me hizo esto- Dijo por fin ella, cuando el dolor en el labio fue más grande

Los ojos del rubio se abrieron con sorpresa

-¿Quien?, Ese… ¿Se atrevió a lastimarte…?- Sus dientes crujían, sus colmillos querían salir, su mirada se estaba desfigurando por el coraje

Podía sentir como el chakra del Kyubi empezaba a salir… pero tuvo que relajarse cuando la mano de la chica tomo su brazo

-No me dejes sola… por favor… tengo miedo-

Sus hermosos ojos perla, estaban lagrimosos nuevamente. Sus músculos se relajaron, y se agacho con ella… no jamás la dejaría, él la protegería con su vida

-No te dejare nunca Hinata-chan… no debes estar asustada, yo estaré aquí para cuidarte, de todos… de Neji, de todos…-

No supo en qué momento sus labios se encontraron…

Los labios de Hinata eran suaves, pero igual sintió áspera un poco en la zona donde él le había lastimado, pero no le tomo importancia, ahora que Hinata estaba en su casa, en sus brazos, se decidió a borrar lo malo que sea que Neji le hubiera hecho pasar…

Por unos momentos, en su mente paso él ir por Neji, pararse frente a la casa Hyuga, y declarar que Hinata no volvería ahí nunca, que no pensaba dejarla sola, y que se quedaría con él en su casa, incluso estaba decidido a luchar contra Neji si este se oponía a dejarla en libertad. Aunque se sentía seguro de saber que le ganaría al genio Hyuga en un instante…

Sonrió para sus adentros… Hinata había acudido a él… y ahora estaba en sus brazos, besando sus labios, y se sentía muy bien…

-Naruto-Kun… Te A….-

Quería escucharla, solo una vez más… deseaba que ella le confesara sus sentimientos de amor por él. Pero cuando la chica lo hacía, de pronto su boca parecía haber perdido las palabras que necesitaba decir…

¿ _Por qué no le decía que lo amaba… a él, solo a él_?. Quería que dijera que el beso que le dio a Neji en su boda no significo nada para ella, que sus sonrojos por Neji, eran solo nervios, pero no amor, no cariño… quería escuchar de sus labios que se quedaría con él, y que nunca volvería a los brazos de Neji

Después de todo, aunque el Hyuga había cambiado de aptitud con ella. Él al igual que Sasuke con Sakura, había mostrado un gran rencor contra Hinata, y aunque la protegía ahora… tal vez solo era una farsa… después de todo, ¿ _Por qué Hinata se casaría con él así de pronto_?

Miro a Hinata… ella seguía callada, y trato de besarla… pero ya no podía… ¿ _Qué pasaba_?

…

Abrió sus ojos con pereza… la luz estaba lastimándole, se toco los labios… sentía humedad

¿Acaso era saliva eso en sus labios?... Si…

Miro rápidamente, buscando a Hinata en su casa, pero nada, no había ni rastros de la heredera Hyuga, es mas… no había nada indicando que ella hubiera estado ahí en la madruga. Lo único era un horrible sabor en su boca, y un dolor de cabeza que empezó a crecer de manera desesperada de la nada… ¿ _Era acaso un sueño_?, ¿ _Hinata nunca llego a él_?

Eso era lo más lógico… se volvió a recostar en la cama, y suspiro pesado…

-¿Qué me está pasando… porque soñé con Hinata, y por que la besaba y la quería retener?- Se pregunto con frustración

Solo recordar a la chica llorando y con el labio lastimado, le hizo rabiar… ¿Y si no era un sueño, y si alguien le había hecho algo…?, no… el dolor de cabeza le hizo reaccionar, todo el sake del día anterior le había hecho soñar de mas, y ahora le daría la peor resaca de su vida…

-Deberías estar feliz, esa chica encontró a un chico que la quiere. Eso era lo que deseabas ¿No?- Una voz en su interior le golpeo con aquella cuestión

Cerró los ojos meditándolo… Si; al principio eso era lo que más deseaba, pues el mismo sabía que era sentir el dolor de no ser correspondido por la persona amada. Pero ahora que la sabia de Neji, algo dentro de él estaba muy molesto…

-Ella no lo ama…- Se auto respondió con un gruñido

La voz en su cabeza rio con fuerza –Chiquillo egoísta… ahora que ella puede ser feliz, a ti te da por gustar de ella…- Dijo la voz

¿ _Era el zorro de las nueve colas que lo cuestionaba_?

-No soy egoísta, solo… es que… ¡ella no pudo enamorarse así de pronto de Neji!- Grito de pronto

-Sabes mocoso, las mujeres son vulnerables… y ese chico tiene una gran ventaja, es su esposo… y digamos que ahora él puede usar otros métodos para enamorarla, algo… mas carnal, ¿Si sabes a que me refiero verdad?- El zorro rio

El rostro de Naruto se desfiguro… negó con la cabeza con fuerza

-No… ella no puede hacer eso, no así de rápido… y no creo que Neji la obligue… no puede, ella…- Se agarro la cabeza con fuerza

El dolor aumento de manera gigantesca en su cabeza, la resaca y el cuestionamiento su amigo interno, lo estaban matando…

¿ _Por qué se sentía tan confundido ahora_?. Definitivamente era masoquista… ahora que la sabia de otro, la deseaba… siempre deseaba lo que no podía ser suyo…

¿ _Pero… no podía Hinata cambiar de opinión y decidir dejar toda la farsa del matrimonio con Neji_?

Porque él, en el fondo, estaba seguro que todo era una maldita farsa… y entonces, una sonrisa extraña se formo en sus labios, tal vez… solo tal vez, no tenía que ser él quien fuera rechazado

-0o0-0o0-0o0-

Hinata se removió… entonces sintió un calor extraño en su cuerpo, pero no abrió sus ojos, porque aunque raro… se sentía muy bien aquel calor

Sin embargo cuando unos dedos pasaron a sus senos desnudos, para empezar una caricia suave, se asusto, y dio un brinquito, saltando lejos de lo que fuera que la tocaba…

Callo fuera de la cama, y se golpeo de manera inconsciente, ahí noto su falta de ropa, su cara paso a escarlata, pues pronto se acordó…

Se había casado con Neji, y… ella y él…

Los colores en su rostro cambiaban de manera increíble, ella se había acostado con Neji… en parte porque debía hacerlo para sellar su unión, y en mayor parte… por que cuando este la empezó a tocar, sintió algo que nunca antes había sentido, y por desgracia la sensación fue increíblemente exquisita, que la llevo a hacer ruidos vergonzosos, y…

Solo recordar la mirada que Neji le dedicaba durante esos momentos la puso nuevamente caliente, sintió ese cosquilleo en su vientre, y una liguera humedad en su intimidad…

Se avergonzó de sus pensamientos

Escucho un leve gemido que venía de la cama… se armo de valor y se asomo… vio a Neji, quien parecía no haber escuchado su escandaloso despertar, pues seguía con los ojos cerrados, y… desnudo, muy desnudo… poniendo a Hinata mas asustada

Lo vio tocar el otro lado de la cama, donde ella había estado unos segundos atrás, y una mueca incomoda se instalo en el rostro del genio… Hinata solo atino a estirar su mano, en una reacción involuntaria, para sostener los dedos de su ahora esposo, quien con solo sentirlos, volvió su rostro a su habitual seriedad, aun cuando dormía

Hinata suspiro, estaba aliviada… no quería que Neji se levantara y la viera… Claro horas antes la había visto por completo, pero aun así se sentía muy apenada. De pronto y sin aviso, la mano de Neji apretó con fuerza la suya y la empujo, haciendo que se subiera de nuevo a la cama, aun cuando ella trato de resistirse, este la abrazo con fuerza… pegando su cuerpo desnudo al de ella

Hinata se tenso… Neji aun dormido la tocaba, estaba apretando sus caderas, y hacia pequeños círculos en su pierna…

Se quedo muy quieta, no quería despertarlo, pero el chico Hyuga empezó a abrir lentamente los ojos… una débil sonrisa apareció en su rostro, cuando miro a una muy sonrojada Hinata que estaba en su pecho…

Por unos breves segundos Neji pensó que estaba soñando con ella… como en otras ocasiones, donde la pensaba en sus brazos… sin embargo el calor a su lado se sentía real, y la piel que sus manos tocaban estaba muy caliente, además su…

Abrió los ojos de golpe; no era más un sueño… Hinata estaba durmiendo con él, de hecho la había hecho su mujer horas antes, y aun seguían desnudos en la cama…

Su rostro paso a rojo cuando noto que una de sus manos estaba instalada de manera muy cómoda en la pierna de Hinata, mientras otra, había llegado a su muy suave seno… la soltó de golpe, como si la piel de la hermosa chica quemara de pronto, y se sentó en la cama… sus ojos la miraron, ella estaba roja, y se trataba de cubrir la desnudes con la sabana

-Hinata… yo… anoche… yo…- Mierda, ahora era él quien se moría de nervios, y tartamudeaba como niño pequeño y miedoso

Se tomo unos segundos, y respiro con fuerza, cerró los ojos, y cuando los abrió, sintió que su mano era acariciada con delicadeza por la pequeña y delicada mano de Hinata, quien estaba sentada, cubriendo su cuerpo con la sabana

-Buenos días Neji-Kun…- Se mordió los labios, si dejar de estar sonrojada

Neji se extraño, ella parecía muy tranquila con su despertar después de lo que habían hecho… trato de sonreír, iba a contestar… pero un ruido en la puerta hizo a ambos jóvenes ponerse tensos…

Neji en un acto de reflejo, puso a Hinata detrás de él, como si quien estuviera detrás de la puerta fuera a atacarlos y él la protegiera con su cuerpo

La puerta volvió a sonar… pues ellos no contestaban

-Neji-sama, Hinata-sama… disculpen las molestias, pero Hiashi-sama quiere verles lo antes posible- Era la voz de unos de los sirvientes de la casa principal

-Estaremos ahí pronto…- Neji contesto de pronto

Los pasos alejándose, hicieron que ambos ninjas supieran que aquel mensajero se había retirado… ambos suspiraron con alivio, que solo duro unos breves segundos, pues notaron su falta de ropa, y ahora Hiashi les llamaba… ¿ _Qué quería decirles a unas horas de su boda_?

Hinata fue la primera en levantarse…

-Creo… que… tomare un baño rápido, no puedo ver a mi padre… así… digo, es que lo que paso anoche… yo…- Nervios

Neji la entendió… el igual necesitaba un baño rápido, no quería ver a Hiashi, no después de tomar a su hija como lo había hecho, pero después de todo… él se la había dado, porque… bueno, confiaba en él, y sabia que la quería, pero aun así, no quería mirarlo a los ojos…

-Sería bueno que fuéramos ambos a tomar un baño rápido… para ir a ver a Hiashi-sama- Neji lo dijo sin malicia en su voz

Pero a Hinata se le subió el color rojo a las mejillas… y agacho su mirada, después de todo, Neji podía verla desnuda, era su esposo, y ya la había hecho su mujer… pero…

-No te hare nada Hinata… solo nos bañaremos rápido… si quieres, prometo no verte- La voz sincera del chico hizo a Hinata levantar su rostro

Una parte de ella, sintió gratitud de que Neji no la forzara a nada, pero… otra parte se sintió muy descorazonada, cuando le escucho decir que no le haría nada, _¿Acaso con eso quería decirle que no la volvería a tocar como lo había hecho?_ , por alguna razón, eso no le agrado nada…

-0o0-

Después del baño silencioso y realmente rápido, ambos caminaron a un lado del otro hasta llegar a la oficina del aun jefe Hyuga, quien ya les esperaba…

Se sentaron frente a Hiashi, quien tenía el rostro serio…

Neji tenía su rostro inexpresivo, que luchaba por mantener la mirada del jefe del clan, mientras que Hinata, estaba mirando al piso, la verdad no tenía el valor de ver a su padre… se sentía apenada

Por fin después de unos segados el incomodo silencio que reinaba entre los tres Hyuga, fue roto por Hiashi

-Bueno… vamos al punto… los llame, porque conozco a ambos, y sé que les será difícil convivir juntos, como una pareja…- Comenzó Hiashi con los brazos cruzados en su pecho –Ambos se tomaran un tiempo sin misiones, para poder convivir, el Hokage ha sido consciente de esta situación… así como que cuando Hinata esté esperando al siguiente heredero, se le sea retirado de las misiones, para que no tenga ningún inconveniente- La voz del jefe era seria

Hinata solo miraba el piso, sin decir nada

Hiashi suspiro –Se que esto es un poco incomodo, así que les daré un tiempo para adaptarse, pero deben saber que tanto yo, como los ancianos del clan, esperan que pronto nos den la noticia de que un nuevo heredero Hyuga venga en camino- Comento

Hinata se sonrojo y tembló

Neji abrió un poco los ojos… sabía que era algo que debían hacer, pero… hablarlo con el jefe del clan, no era lo que tenía en mente

-Ustedes, tendrán que… bueno en algún momento, tendrán que…- Hiashi se tenso, nunca había hablado con sus hijas de sexo, eso era algo que podían hacer las criadas que las cuidaban, o una de las mujeres mayores del clan –Me refiero que en algún momento, tendrán que procrear y esperamos que sea pronto-

Neji entonces se atraganto… y sus mejillas se enrojecieron, ¿ _Para eso les llamaba_?, y ahora que… él no iba a decirle que de hecho, ya habían empezado con la tarea… quizás no de forma, formal… pero sin duda habían ya cruzado esa barrera

Hinata agacho mas la cabeza, y empezó a sudar… ¿ _Su padre quería que le dijera si ella y Neji_ …?

Hiashi al notar a los dos chicos incómodos con el tema, opto por dejar aquello hasta ahí, ya habría tiempo para meterles presión en el asunto…

Los tres discutieron el delegarle a Hinata el cargo de Jefe del Clan… y otros asuntos referentes a este

Tan pronto como salieron… ambos se miraron fugazmente, no sabían que decirse después de todos los sucesos anteriores…

Tendrían varios días libres, para convivir como pareja… ¿Qué debían hacer?, ellos convivían como familia, pero ¿Pareja?


	6. Chapter 6

**Cambie la escritura, ahora los diálogos serán seguidos de (-)**

 **No soy dueña de Naruto (** _ **Es más que claro, de ser por mí, Neji viviría…**_ **) Solo utilizo sus personajes para hacer historias de mi loca imaginación**

Hinata miro al suelo, y sus dedos jugaban el uno con el otro, ¿Cómo sería convivir con Neji como pareja?, durante el tiempo que estuvieron comprometidos, realmente nunca hicieron nada como una pareja, más bien ambos se mantuvieron lo más alejado posible del otro, quizás por la tensión que llevaban en sus hombros por la boda. Sin embargo, ahora estaban ahí parados el uno a un lado del otro, mientras la tensión crecía con cada segundo que pasaba

-Deberíamos desayunar primero que nada- Comento de pronto Neji

Su mirada paso a ella, y con una casi imperceptible sonrisa se dio la vuelta para que ella lo acompañara

Hinata rápidamente reacciono, y camino más a prisa, pasando de Neji, quien antes de poder preguntarle a donde se dirigía, la vio entrar en la cocina de la casa, a paso demasiado veloz, así que decidió ir y comprobar él mismo lo que había sucedido con Hinata. Al pasar la puerta, la miro con un delantal y el cabello hecho una coleta alta, mientras caminaba con varios utensilios en las manos. La miro un poco intrigado de lo que la chica hacia ahí

-Hinata-sama- Su voz sonó un tanto extrañada

Ella lo miro, y se sonrojo al encontrarlo en la puerta con el entrecejo un poco fruncido mientras miraba lo que llevaba en las manos

Las mujeres que se encontraban con ella en la cocina miraron igualmente extrañadas a Neji, no podían creer que estuviera ahí parado con la mirada tranquila

-Neji-Kun, yo… ¡lo siento!- Se disculpo con una leve inclinación –Yo voy a preparar el desayuno de inmediato- Contesto con una leve sonrisa

Neji la miro aun mas extrañado pero la Kunoichi estaba ya sacando algunos ingredientes para preparar algo

Hinata no dejaba de sentirse observada, y es que Neji no había dejado de mirarla mientras ella iba de un lugar a otro en la cocina, ayudada por un par de mujeres de la casa, quienes se veían sonrientes mientras ayudaban a Hinata. Se detuvo y miro de nuevo a su esposo en la puerta, quien solo miraba…

-Puedes esperar en el comedor, llevare todo en unos minutos Neji-Kun, ahora mismo llevare el té- Menciono mientras servía en una bandeja dos tazas, y una tetera llena, la cual cargaba al comedor

Neji asintió, y miro una última vez a las mujeres que estaban ahí con Hinata; eran mujeres mayores, pero todas tenían la misma expresión de sorpresa en sus rostros mientras que él, les asentía con una ligera sonrisa mientras salía detrás de Hinata

Hinata se inclino y empezó a acomodar todo en la mesa, poniendo las tazas, mientras Neji se sentaba. Hinata se inclino y sirvió el té de Neji, dejando la suya vacía, pues aun no había terminado el desayuno. Estaba por retirarse nuevamente, cuando sintió una mano en la suya, que apretaba con suavidad

-Gracias Hinata-sama- Dijo Neji con un muy leve sonrojo casi imperceptible

-Neji-Kun, por favor no me diga mas sama, ahora es mi esposo, y me siento muy extraña, por favor… aunque- Ella pareció meditarlo –Tal vez desees que te llame Neji-sama, si es así entonces de ahora en adelante….-

Neji negó –No por favor, me gusta que me digas Neji-Kun, solo que aun es un poco extraño, tratare de no decir más el sama-

No era que Neji no estuviera acostumbrado a que en ocasiones la chica de pelo negro azulado cocinara, pero eran pocas las veces que había estado presente con la familia principal mientras ella servía. Casi siempre trataba de estar fuera, pues aun dentro de la casa, había quienes no aceptaban la forma tan distinta y preferente con la que Hiashi lo trataba desde hacía años atrás, provocando comentarios ofensivos, y reclamos sin sentido, los cuales prefería evitar

Sin embargo en esos momentos se daba cuenta, ahora él era parte de la familia principal Hyuga, y no solo eso; Hinata y él serian los líderes del clan, quienes llevarían las riendas de todo, y ahora todos debían tratarlo con el debido respeto, no solo como esposo de Hinata, si no como el líder del clan, superior a todos ellos

Además, ahora Hinata estaría ahí para él, para atenderle como era debido de parte de una esposa, eso incluía que ella le cocinaría siempre que fuera posible, atendiéndole como una excelente esposa, pues además de Kunoichi era una mujer, y la habían aplicado para ser una buena esposa. Le provoco un calor agradable en su pecho, ahora no estaría más solo, pues a pesar que Hinata y Hanabi lo apreciaban y lo trataban como la familia que eran, ahora el trato que recibiría de Hinata era uno más cercano, mas lleno de calor, sería el trato de una esposa cariñosa con él

…

Ambos tomaron su desayuno en silencio, solo mirándose entre ratos, con leves sonrojos de parte de ambos, y es que los dos estaban sumergidos en sus pensamientos, acerca de lo que harían como una pareja de recién casados

Al terminar, Hinata se levanto, iba a tomar los platos, pero la voz de Neji hizo que se volviera sentar

-Hinata-chan, ¿Quieres que visitemos alguna aldea como… una luna de miel?- Se atrevió a preguntar Neji, con su rostro serio

La heredera de ojos perla sintió que su cuerpo se tensaba, ¿Luna de miel?, ¿eso no lo hacían las parejas enamoradas, pues deseaban tiempo para ellos a solas?, ¿Y ellos lo harían por que…?, No podía terminar esa parte de la pregunta

Hinata miro al piso, tal vez sería bueno convivir con Neji fuera de Konoha en un lugar donde ambos estuvieran solos, donde pudieran sincerarse y no sentir que debían fingir frente a los demás, ella aun sentía el peso de su matrimonio arreglado con Neji, y la culpa la invadió cuando levanto la vista para mirar al ninja que ladea el rostro, y entonces se sonrojaba hasta las orejas

Neji levanto sus manos y las agito frente a ella

-No creas que es para que tu y yo… yo me refiero a si quieres salir de aquí un par de días, seria agradable, desde que recuerdo, desde que te volviste un Chunin no has salido más que en misiones, y hay lugares agradables que visitar- Sentía que la cara le ardía de vergüenza, seguro que su piel pálida ahora estaba completamente enrojecida

No quería que Hinata pensara que deseaba llevarla a una luna de miel para solo estar con ella a solas y volverá a hacerle el amor; _aunque en realidad deseaba que se volviera a repetir_ , pero claro, siempre y cuando ella se lo permitiera, sin embargo, había tantos lugares que podían mirar sin estar en serio peligro, lugares que le gustaría visitar con ella, para enseñarle las maravillas del mundo… que se lo pregunto sin meditar

Hinata trago duro, un poco de decepción paso en sus ojos, otra vez Neji le recalcaba que no pensaba volver a tocarla como lo había hecho momentos antes, y eso no le agrado mucho, pues en verdad las carias del Ninja le habían agradado más de lo que ella hubiera imagino antes, se reprendió mentalmente por sus deseos impropios con respecto a Neji, pues sentía que el rubor crecía mientras imaginaba las caricias del chico en su piel, sus ojos llenos de lujuria mientras la miraba

-A mi me parece que estaría bien salir, hay lugares que me gustaría ver… pasar un tiempo en ellos sería bueno- Contesto un poco tímida

Neji sonrió para sus adentros, tenía ya pensado un par de lugares a donde llevaría a la chica. Lugares que había mirado fugazmente en sus misiones, pero al igual que cualquier shinobi, no tenía tiempo de disfrutar

-Bueno, partiremos pronto, prepare todo lo necesario para este viaje Hinata-chan-

Ella sonrió y asintió con felicidad, tenia algunos lugares que deseaba conocer y aprovecharía esos días que saldría con Neji, además sería bueno para los dos

…

Salir de la residencia Hyuga fue un alivio, ya que todos dentro del clan, querían mirar un poco más de cerca la interacción entre el joven matrimonio

Neji camino a lado de Hinata, deteniéndose en un momento, para mirarla fijamente. Ella le devolvió la mirada, intrigada por que el joven Hyuga la estaba poniendo nerviosa con solo mirarla sin decirle más nada a la chica

-Neji…- Iba a preguntar

-Hinata-chan… ¿Cómo te va hoy?- Era Kiba, quien iba sonriente a un lado de Akamaru que parecía entristecido

-Kiba-kun, Akamaru- Saludo ella amablemente, acariciando la cabeza del gran perro que parecía apenas alegrarse

Neji solo asintió al chico Inuzuka en reconocimiento sin decir nada más

Kiba sonrió, y se llevo las manos a la cabeza –Ey Hinata, te ves… extraña, un poco diferente, además- El chico se detuvo y razono, negando con la cabeza –No es nada Hinata-chan, ¿Entonces estas dando un paseo con tu esposo?- Pregunto mirando a Neji de pies a cabeza

Hinata se sonrojo y asintió

El Inuzuka se acerco un poco más a Neji

-Neji, debes saber que Hinata puede ser tu esposa, pero antes era nuestra compañera, y estuvimos ahí desde antes que tu, así que debes saber que si haces algo para dañarla, Akamaru y yo no tendremos ninguna consideración contigo- Amenazo el chico mostrando los colmillos

-Bueno, lo que Kiba dice no es mentira, Hinata siempre será nuestra compañera, nuestra responsabilidad, y la defenderíamos de cualquier amenaza, y eso te incluye Hyuga- Comento de pronto Shino que apareció repentinamente

Neji tenía los brazos cruzados en el pecho, una vena sobre salía en su frente, no sabía si debía darles un par de golpes por ser tan imprudentes, y desconfiar de él, después de todo había ya demostrado su devoción a Hinata. O tal vez agradecerles por querer proteger a Hinata. Sin embargo los celos entraron en juego, pues a pesar de saber que ambos chicos la querían como compañera, no dejaba de estar esa parte donde se preguntaba si no era algo más lo que les alentaba a tanta devoción por ella

El rostro siempre serio del Hyuga empezó a deformarse a una mueca de ira, mientras era observado muy de cerca por Kiba quien aun esperaba una respuesta a su amenaza

Hinata sonrió un poco nerviosa al ver la interacción de los chicos, así que sin pensarlo mucho se interpuso en medio de ambos, poniendo un dedo en el pecho de Kiba, para luego mirarlo un poco seria

-Kiba-kun, no es necesario que digas esas cosas de Neji-kun, él no me haría daño alguno- Dijo con seriedad –Pero aun así gracias por preocuparse, yo les prometo que estaré bien-

Neji miro un poco desconcertado a Hinata, quien tocaba a Kiba con mucha familiaridad, pues ahora lo estaba abrazando, mientras le daba las gracias por su siempre pronta protección hacia a ella, y Kiba la tomaba de la cintura para inclinarse a su oído, diciéndole quien sabe qué, pues el Hyuga estaba tan desconcertado que no se podía concentrarse en las palabras del Inuzuka

-Sabes que estaremos ahí en un segundo, solo debes llamarnos Hinata- Dijo Kiba revolviendo el cabello de Hinata –Si te hace algo indebido, o si te trata de tocar sin tu consentimiento… nosotros…-

Hinata le dio un liguero golpe en el pecho –Kiba-kun, no digas eso- Sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas

Neji ya estaba en su límite, él era su esposo, así que ningún otro hombre tenía por qué tocar a su mujer, menos con tales confianzas como las del Inuzuka; al menos Shino se mantenía a una distancia prudente de ella, y era más reservado que el impulsivo Kiba

-Hinata-sa…chan, debemos irnos, aun hay cosas que debemos hacer, para partir lo antes posible- Recalco el chico de ojos perla y expresión seria

Hinata entonces salió de los brazos de Kiba, y asintió con una sonrisa a Neji

-Me dio gusto verlos chicos, igual a ti Akamaru, a pesar que hoy te ves decaído- Ella hizo una mueca mientras se despedía del canino

Kiba miro con seriedad al enorme perro –Akamaru está haciendo una rabieta, no quiere ir al veterinario, a pesar que sabe que es necesario su chequeo, él sigue poniéndose como un cachorro miedoso a la simple mención del veterinario- Dijo el chico cruzándose de brazos

Hinata se rio, y entonces se despidió sacudiendo la cabeza del enorme canino

-Tranquilo Akamaru, seguro que todo será rápido, y un chequeo de rutina- Animo la chica

Neji espero con lo poco que le quedaba de paciencia, mientras ella terminaba su charla motivacional con Akamaru, quien pareció un poco más feliz después de esta

…

-No debes ser tan confiando ahora Kiba- Comento de pronto Shino mientras miraba a la pareja alejarse

Kiba se cruzo de brazos y frunció el ceño –Hinata era nuestra desde antes, además… aun no confió del todo en Neji, desde los exámenes chunin, hay algo que me hace desconfiar- Olfateo el lugar –Además, había algo raro en ellos hoy, y no sé que es- Arrugo la nariz

Shino se dio la vuelta –Son esposos ahora Kiba, créeme que notaras más cosas raras entre ellos, pero será normal- Iba avanzar, pero Kiba de pronto se quedo extrañamente callado, haciendo que Shino volteara

El chico Inuzuka tenía los ojos bien abiertos, y entonces un gruñido salió de sus labios, uno muy amenazante, mientras sus puños se abrían con fuerza, mostrando sus largas uñas afiladas

Shino miro a donde Kiba, y sonrió para sus adentros mientras tomaba al Inuzuka del cuello de la chaqueta para alejarlo del lugar

-Te dije que sería normal, así que no te pongas así Kiba, ella es su esposa, y no creo que se casara con Neji solo porque si- Comento Shino

-Y tú que sabes, mira como se resiste, tal vez la está obligando y nosotros aquí sin hacer nada, mira tiene el rostro totalmente rojo, y parece que se va a desmayar… seguro ese- Kiba estaba ardiendo de ira

Shino se detuvo y se masajeo la sien

-Solo le está dando un beso Kiba, y Hinata se esta sonrojando, por que de seguro a notado que otros idiotas como tú, no dejan de mirarla raro, así que olvídalo, ella está bien- Aseguro nuevamente Shino

-No me agrada que Neji la toque, ni que la bese Shino…- Se quejo

Shino soltó a Kiba, quien al verse libre emprendió el camino a Neji y Hinata, sin embargo Shino extendió sus manos y una gran cantidad de sus insectos aparecieron, rodeando a Kiba, levantándole en el aire, mientras Shino y Akamaru caminaban, detrás de ellos, Kiba iba siendo llevado por los insectos, mientras inútilmente trataba de zafarse. Shino suspiro pesado

-Igual tuve que sacarte así de la boda, antes de que arruinaras el beso de los novios Kiba, no puedes seguir así, eso pasara más a menudo entre ellos, y no podrás hacer nada- Comento Shino mientras se encogía de hombros

El Aburame al, no notar contestación de parte de su compañero, se giro solo un poco para mirarle

Kiba tenía la boca cubierta de insectos, y parecía luchar contra estos… Shino se percato, y dejo que los insectos en la boca de Kiba se retiraran

El Inuzuka escupió un momento, sus ojos se abrieron grandes, mientras Shino seguía su camino

-¡Me eh tragado un par de esas cosas Shino!, deberías ser más cuidadoso… esos bichos tuyos saben horrible, creo que me los comí… ¡Maldita sea Shino!-

…

Neji camino un poco molesto, su rostro serio, cambio a uno irritado, haciendo que Hinata se sintiera incomodo, pues solo en esos breves momentos que se había topado con su equipo, todo había cambiado en la actitud relajada que tenia Neji esa mañana con ella, ahora él parecía molesto, ¿Era por las amenazas de Kiba?

-Neji-kun, no prestes atención a lo que dijo Kiba-kun, ellos me protegen mucho, pero saben que no me harías nada malo, solo era Kiba siendo Kiba- Comento ella algo apenada por lo ocurrido

Neji se detuvo y la tomo de los hombros, miro el rostro enrojecido de ella. Paso su mano por el cabello azulado, y luego por las mejillas de Hinata, que sentía el fuego arder en su piel. La tomo de la barbilla, y la levanto un poco, para poder mirarla fijamente. Los celos le carcomían por dentro, no le había agradado ver a Kiba tan pegado al cuerpo de Hinata, tan familiarizado con ella, ni que ella pareciera tan feliz con sus atenciones, después de todo, el era su principal guardián, él daría su vida las veces necesarias por ella, lo último que haría sería lastimarla, solo deseaba hacerla feliz

-Hinata-chan, ¿Puedo besarte?- Pregunto con sincera necesidad Neji

Ella empezó a temblar, la verdad los besos de Neji se sentían bien, demasiado bien, pero ¿En público?, su cuerpo parecía tener espasmos involuntarios, por la cercanía de Neji

El bajo su rostro un poco más, para tener cerca a Hinata, quien parecía que de pronto se había quedado inmóvil

Ella no respondió nada, solo lo miro con los ojos bien abiertos mientras Neji acercaba sus labios, a los de ella. Depositando en los labios de la chica un beso casto, lleno de cariño, sin ningún tipo de lujuria en ellos, solo la mera necesidad del contacto con sus labios, para así asegurarse que ella era suya

Ambos cerraron sus ojos unos instantes, mientras sus labios se unían. Ignorando por completo el entorno, y a la gente que murmuraba cerca de ellos

Hinata sentía que se desmayaría, su cuerpo estaban tenso, su respiración empezaba a fallarle, y el corazón latía con demasiada rapidez, como si este deseara salirse de su pecho. ¿Por qué aun con un beso tan inocente sentía todo eso?, ¿Por que deseaba que ese beso fuera más intenso?, ella deseaba que Neji la abrazara contra su pecho con fuerza y empezara a acariciar su piel debajo de su ropa, logrando así que con esos pensamientos, empezar a sentirse húmeda

Vergüenza, ahora la estaba invadiendo la vergüenza de lo que deseaba mientras besaba a Neji en público

…

-Oh… por kami, mira frente, ellos son tan tiernos, además se ve que se aman tanto- Suspiro Ino ilusionada mientras se detenía para ver la escena de los chicos Hyuga

Sakura se sorprendió, y sus mejillas se sonrojaron

-Ellos estarán olvidando donde se encuentran- Comento la peli rosa cuando los brazos de Hinata empezaron a envolver a Neji

Naruto caminaba por el lugar, y al mirar la escena a unos pasos de él, no pudo más que dejar caer el ramen que comía en media calle


	7. Chapter 7

**Cambie la escritura, ahora los diálogos serán seguidos de (-)**

 **No soy dueña de Naruto (** _ **Es más que claro, de ser por mí, Neji viviría…**_ **) Solo utilizo sus personajes para hacer historias de mi loca imaginación**

Hanabi estaba abrazando con fuerza a su hermana, parecía que no quería dejarla partir, además de que un par de lágrimas bajaron por las mejillas de la menor Hyuga

-Sé que no corren peligro, pero aun así no me gusta cuanto tienes que dejar tanto tiempo la aldea Hinata-chan- Sollozo Hanabi -¿No me quieres llevar contigo?… digo, así si Neji trata de manosearte cuando no quieres, yo lo puedo golpear Hinata- Lo último lo dijo en voz baja, esperando que solo Hinata hubiera escuchado

Sin embargo no tuvo tanta suerte, Hiashi, Neji, Ko, Natsu y Tokuma, habían escuchado lo dicho por la menor Hyuga, haciendo que todos se sintieran un poco incómodos por la situación en esos momentos. Hinata no pudo más que enrojecer como tomate, mientras evitaba mirar a Neji, quien a pesar de tener el rostro serio, parecía temblar un poco

La mayor Hyuga solo atino a dar un golpe a su hermana menor

-No digas cosas como esa Hanabi-chan, Nissan no me haría nada malo-

Después de las disculpas de Hanabi, Hinata acaricio sus cabellos mientras susurraba a su oído

-Solo serán un par de días, además sabes que soy un ninja verdad, nada pasara, regresaremos pronto Hanabi, y tú debes cuidar de padre y el clan mientras nosotros no estamos- Las suaves palabras de Hinata hicieron que Hanabi se retirara y asintiera

Neji tenía los brazos cruzados, estaba mirando a las dos hermanas despedirse como si fueran nuevamente a la guerra, ¿Acaso Hanabi desconfiaba en su capacidad para cuidar de Hinata?, además, solo quería llevar a Hinata a conocer un par de lugares tranquilos, otras aldeas, solo eso… para que ella disfrutara de todo lo que tal vez no podría cuando tomara el mando por completo del Clan

Hiashi miro a sus hijas, suspiro. Sin duda ambas estaban demasiado apegadas, quizás era que Hanabi veía a Hinata mas que como su hermana, como su madre

Ko, estaba ahí también, junto a otros miembros del clan, sobre todo aquellos que servían en la casa principal. Todos dándoles un cordial adiós para que disfrutaran de su viaje. Sin embargo Ko se acerco a Hinata, el hombre sonrió cálidamente a la heredera

-Si Hinata-sama me lo pide, yo iría con usted y estaría ahí para cuidarla en el momento que usted me necesite, sabe que siempre seré su protector Hinata-sama- Ko, tenía una enorme sonrisa, mientras pedía amablemente a la Hyuga protegerla

Neji abrió los ojos, trato de controlar su ira

Hinata tembló un poco, nunca antes Ko le había dicho así de decidido y determinado que quería protegerla

-Yo permanecería a distancia si Hinata-sama lo desea, ni siquiera notara que estaré ahí, pero déjeme cuidarla por favor- Suplico con un leve suspiro el hombre

-No hace falta en verdad Ko, Neji estará ahí para cuidar de mí. No estaremos en ningún peligro, por favor no se preocupen tanto- Hinata trato de sonreír mientras hacia una leve inclinación a su más antiguo guardián y amigo -Pero… gracias por preocuparse-

Ko no sabía qué hacer, se sentía raro mirar a Hinata haciendo una pequeña reverencia a su persona, él era quien siempre hacia ese tipo de reverencias hacia la familia principal, pero desde días atrás todo estaba cambiando en el clan, Hiashi mando por deseos de Hinata ya no hablar de una división entre los miembros de la casas

Pero aun así, el deber de proteger a Hinata para Ko, seguía ahí, tan arraigado en su corazón como el cariño profundo que le tenía a la Heredera desde que era una niña pequeña, esa que temía de todo y todos, a la que había jurado siempre cuidar, dando su vida si fuera necesario por ella, por verla feliz y sonreír

Neji se acerco un poco a Hinata, no era nada nuevo el cariño tan grande que Ko profesaba por la chica Hyuga, y prefería dejar claro que él seguía ahí presente, y más aun, era el principal guardián de ella, aun si no fuera su esposo en esos momentos, él seria quien cuidaría a Hinata, su sombra si fuera necesario. El joven Hyuga pasó su mano despacio, para tomar la pequeña mano de Hinata, en un intento por llamar su atención, así como la de todos los presentes

-No veo por qué la preocupación, estaré ahí y nada le pasara a Hinata-sama, yo la estaré cuidando, además es un viaje de pareja- Recalco el chico Hyuga, dando un paso más cerca de Ko

Hanabi sonrió profundo mientras le daba un leve golpe en las costillas a su hermana, mientras movía los labios despacio, en dirección a su hermana, mientras trataba de que Hinata, notara que decía la palabra…

' _Celoso'_

Ko se enderezo, y miro a Neji, confiaba en él, sabía que era incluso más fuerte que él, y que sería en un momento dado de más ayuda Neji, que él mismo si a Hinata se le presentaba algo, pero aun así, no podía dejar de lado su instinto protector con la chica Hyuga

-Les estaremos esperando Neji-sama- Dijo Ko respetuoso, inclinando su cabeza

Todos los demás miembros del clan que les despedían, solo asintieron esperando a que salieran del lugar

-0o0-0o0-0o0-

Caminaron uno al lado del otro, Hinata miraba maravillada cada parte del paisaje desde que habían salido de Konoha, evitando la mirada de Neji, pues desde su noche de bodas y aquel día del beso en público, los dos se alejaban en las noches, procurando no tocarse mientras dormían. Ambos por la misma razón… _Miedo_ al rechazo del otro

Neji camino tranquilamente, mirando de reojo a Hinata, que parecía una niña pequeña deteniéndose a mirar a detalle cada cosa en los bosques, como si nunca los hubiera recorrido, tal vez solo era que nunca antes los había recorrido con la calma con la que actualmente lo hacían, sin la preocupación de llevar a cabo una misión, o saber que tenían que cuidar sus espaldas de algún peligro potencial. Ella realmente se veía contenta mientras iban en su viaje, sus mejillas estaban rosadas, y la sonrisa en sus labios no podía ampliarse más

Hinata reconoció del camino de inmediato, estaban tan cerca de aquella cascada donde solía practicar cuando era una genin y partía a misiones con su equipo. Miro a Neji

-Neji-kun, ¿Podemos ir a la cascada?- Su voz sonó respetuosa, pero al mismo tiempo suplicante

Neji miro al cielo, todavía tenían tiempo para llegar al pueblo más cercano, así que podían desviar a la cascada ese mismo día, así que asintió

-Vamos a la cascada Hinata-chan, sé que es un hermoso lugar- Neji comento con una leve sonrisa, que hacía que el corazón de Hinata se acelerara

Siguió de cerca los pasos de Hinata que parecía querer llegar lo más pronto posible al lugar

…..

Tan pronto llegaron al lugar, notaron la tranquilidad que emanaba, la hermosura de dicho paisaje, y la falta de personas en dicha zona, solo estaban ellos dos, rodeados de un bello paisaje natural

Hinata se acerco a la orilla saco sus zapatos y le hizo un dobladillo a sus pantalones, para poder meter los pies en el agua transparente y refrescante, desviando su vista solo un poco del hermoso paisaje para mirar a Neji quien se había sentado un poco lejos de ella, observándola mientras ella reía y miraba encantada el paisaje frente a ellos

-Neji-Kun ¿no vas a venir?- Pregunto con una sonrisa en los labios -Desde aquí se puede mirar mejor la cascada, y el agua está muy fresca-

El aludido se levanto y camino hasta donde Hinata estaba en la orilla, ciertamente desde aquella posición se podía disfrutar más del paisaje del lugar, la cascada era hermosa, el ruido del agua al caer, provocaba una increíble sensación de paz, el aroma a tierra mojada, podía sentirse con demasiada intensidad, mientras el cielo, reflejaba con hermosura el agua transparente, solo bañada en leves toques de colores por los arboles que estaban cerca, para servir de reflejo

El lugar era perfecto para descansar, para pensar, todo en el reflejaba absoluta paz

-¿Habías visto este lugar antes Neji-kun?- La pregunta de Hinata era mera curiosidad

Después de todo nunca considero a su primo de los que fueran y disfrutaran días de tranquilidad en lugares como ese, más bien siempre lo imagino entrenando en los bosques, tratando de conseguir lugares aislados donde pudiera conseguir practicar sus técnicas más devastadoras sin el inconveniente de molestar o lastimar a alguien

Neji asintió -Eh estado en otras ocasiones en este lugar, después de todo es un buen lugar para la meditación, aunque nunca eh permanecido tanto tiempo, o eh observado tan detenidamente el bello paisaje-

Y valla que en esos momentos el paisaje era más hermoso que en cualquier otro momento, y es que la luz del sol, reflejaba con gracia a Hinata, mostrando mas sus toques azulados en sus cabellos, proyectando con más intensidad el color perla de sus ojos, e iluminando su rostro aun mas con la sonrisa en sus labios

Hinata sonrió, ella igual había estado ahí muchas veces, pero por alguna razón esta vez se sentía completamente diferente, tal vez era solo que la compañía era demasiado agradable

El chico Hyuga se inclino, tomando asiento muy cerca de Hinata, sin llegar a tocar el agua. Solo tomando asiento y mirando el hermoso paisaje

-Contigo a mi lado, se que podremos cambiar las cosas en el clan, ya no quiero que se sientas obligados a protegernos, no quiero a mas nadie que sufra por esa marca, yo… jamás hubiera permitido que tú…- Hinata miraba el agua en sus pies

Neji entones la observo, a pesar de que con el tiempo gran parte de su timidez estaba yéndose, ella seguía teniendo algunos tics, como el jugar con sus dedos, cuando hablaba de algo que la hacía sentir incomoda. Tal y como ahora mismo hacia. El tomo suavemente su mano, para que ella dejara de jugar con sus dedos

Ella levanto su vista, para mirar el serio semblante de Neji, quien la tomaba con fuerza de la mano

-Hinata-chan, se que serás una buena líder, y yo estaré ahí, a tu lado, tomes la decisión que tomes- Una leve sonrisa de lado apareció en los labios del chico -Ahora mismo no importa si tengo la marca, en verdad hace mucho deje de sentirme atado por ella- Se encogió de hombros

-Neji-Kun eres muy bueno, me has cuidado desde que éramos unos niños, desde que te conocí, Neji-kun me ah protegido- Los ojos de Hinata bajaron a donde sus manos se unían

Con ese leve toque, sentía tantas cosas revueltas en su interior, su piel se calentaba, su mano empezaba a temblar ligueramente, y aun no entendía por qué le sucedían todas esas cosas solo con tocar a Neji, lo único que tenía claro, era que cada noche, a cada instante, las imágenes de su noche de bodas la invadían, así como un deseo de repetir la ocasión, pero… ¿Neji aceptaría que ella se le acercara de la misma manera?, después de todo, eran esposos, y en algún momento tendrían que anunciar el nacimiento del nuevo miembro del clan Hyuga

Neji entonces soltó su mano, y dirigió su mirada al horizonte, Hinata mentía, si bien cuando la conocía le pareció hermosa y la quiso, poco tiempo paso antes de que empezara a odiarla, como a toda la rama principal. No recordaba ningún día después de eso, donde no hubiera deseado dañarla, donde su mente no hubiera tratado de idear un plan para vengarse por lo que les habían hecho a su padre, a él. Soltó un débil suspiro, él le había causado tanto daño en el pasado, ¿No era egoísta sentirse feliz por tenerle para él solo en esos momentos?

Hinata trato de tomar de nuevo su mano, la verdad el calor que sentía era agradable, y aunque fuera egoísta, ella quería sentirlo cerca un poco más de tiempo. Deslizo sus dedos por encima de la mano de Neji, quien dio un respingo al sentirla tocarlo, mientras ella débilmente se iba inclinando hasta quedar su cabeza recostada en su hombro

-¡Mientes!- Fue lo único que salió de los labios del chico Hyuga

Antes de que Hinata pudiera preguntar a que se refería, porque decía que ella mentía, Neji bajo su rostro, para mirarla a los ojos, tomando su mano aferrándola a la de él con gran fuerza, como si temiera perder ese agarre en cualquier momento

-No recuerdo haberte protegido como debía desde que te conocí, solo recuerdo el odio en mi corazón. Solo me acuerdo del rencor, y la veces que trate de hacerte daño, pensando que era una venganza justa por lo que había pasado con mi padre- Cada palabra de Neji, sonaba como si tras de ellas, tratara de pedir una disculpa por sus errores

Hinata le sonrió, haciendo que él se extrañara

-Recuerdo, que cuando te conocí me asuste mucho, yo era tan débil… y tu mostraste ser muy habilidoso desde pequeño, aun así, cuando me mirabas, me sonreías con franqueza, y yo no sabía que pensar de eso- Hinata jugaba con sus pies en el agua -Un día, después de entrenar con mi padre, corrí al patio, no quería estar en casa nunca más, me sentía mal por ser tan débil, por no poder complacer a mi padre, y llore, deje que todas esas lagrimas que no podía derramar frente a mi padre salieran en esos momentos donde pensé que estaba sola-

Neji levanto una ceja, trataba de recordar, pues seguro lo que venía tenía algo que ver con él. Sin embargo estaba tan escondido, en el fondo de sus memorias, que le era difícil identificar lo que Hinata diría a continuación

-Escuche un grito, y cuando mire a mi alrededor, te vi, estabas entrenando solo, en realidad eras muy bueno, y sentí un poco de celos, quería poder hacer todo lo que tu hacías para que mi padre fuera feliz, entonces…- Hinata fue interrumpida

-Me gire y te vi, tenias un par de lagrimas en las mejillas, además de que estabas roja, tu nariz igual. Trataste de desviar tus ojos de mi, y quisiste correr, pero fui más rápido y llegue a ti, recuerdo que te dije que no debías llorar, eras la heredera del clan, y debías ser fuerte, te dije que yo sería…- Neji se quedo en silencio

-Mi guardián, y que si no lograba ser tan fuerte como mi padre esperaba, tu lo serias el doble, para protegerme, y que no te apartarías de mi lado- Hinata tenía la más bella sonrisa en su rostro

Neji sentía vergüenza de sí mismo, de la promesa que rompió poco tiempo después, de no haber sido capaz de recordar esas palabras hasta esos momentos

-Pero no cumplí, luego de eso…- Neji trato de alejarse

Hinata no se lo permitió, quería sentir más tiempo su calor, su rostro estaba tan cerca del de ella, que lo único que deseaba era besarlo, probar el sabor dulce de su boca, morder sus labios, y sentir el placer que provocaban sus manos cuando la tocaban

-Gracias Neji-kun, me ayudaste mucho, esas palabras me sirvieron para seguir intentando aun cuando no creía en mi misma- Hinata se fue acercando mas a los labios de Neji

Ambos estaban un poco nerviosos, los dos deseaban el contacto de sus bocas, el sabor del otro, el calor que el otro otorgaba. Sin darse cuenta sus labios ya se habían encontrado, moviéndose a un ritmo lento, mientras sentían la suavidad del otro, hasta que Hinata empezó a removerse, sacando los pies del agua, quería sentirse más cerca de Neji, por alguna razón ese beso no le estaba bastando para calmar sus emociones, así que se inclino un poco más cerca de él, pasando sus manos por su cuello

En cambio Neji trato de girarse para rodear la cintura de Hinata, mientras seguía besándola, tratando de incitarla a darle entrada a su boca, a lo cual ella pareció acceder en poco tiempo. El beso empezó a tornarse más sensual, ambos estaban empezando a sentir la necesidad de más contacto físico, al igual que estaban necesitando aire

Se separaron para poder respirar, los dos se miraron, Hinata estaba enrojecida, con la boca entre abierta, jadeando levemente, mientras que Neji, parecía agitado, sus manos estaban en la espalda de Hinata, quien tenía medio cuerpo encima de Neji. Ninguno dijo nada por temor a que si abrían la boca para cualquier cosa, el hermoso momento se perdería, y el otro entraría en razón, deteniendo cualquier caricia

El instinto hizo a Hinata querer seguir besando a Neji, hizo un movimiento brusco hacia adelante, en su desesperado intento por besarlo, pero por desgracia, el movimiento fue tan torpe, que lo único que consiguió fue, que al intentar Neji lo mismo, acabaran dándose un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Los dos desenredaron sus manos del cuerpo del otro para llevarlas a sus cabezas, al lugar donde se habían golpeado en su intento fallido por un beso más profundo

Hinata rio nerviosa, trago duro y retiro su cuerpo del de Neji

-Los siento Neji-Kun, fui muy imprudente… lo siento- Los ojos de Hinata estaban cerrados, se estaba tallando el golpe

Neji tenía los ojos entre cerrados, había perdido su oportunidad para tratar de estar nuevamente con Hinata, para demostrarle que él podía ser el hombre que ella amara, lo deseaba más que nada, solo quería mostrarle que no tenía que pensar Naruto, él podía hacerle olvidarle, pero por su inexperiencia y deseo creciente solo había logrado terminar con un golpe en la cabeza

-Yo, fue mi culpa Hinata-chan- Neji se acerco un poco a Hinata, y retiro sus manos de la frente de la chica, mirando el enrojecido golpe

Hinata abrió los ojos y rio nerviosa, podía sentir el corazón golpearle de nuevo con fuerza, Neji estaba tan cerca, el chico había tomado con delicadeza su cabeza, inclinándola un poco para ver mejor el golpe

-Parece que solo fue un golpe, lo rojo se quitara pronto Hinata-chan- Comento Neji, levantando el rostro de la chica nuevamente

Sin embargo Hinata estaba completamente roja de la cara, los ojos los tenía tan abiertos, y estaba realmente muy silenciosa

En cambio Neji estaba extrañamente incomodo, sentía algo raro, pero no le había dado importancia por mirar a Hinata y el golpe que le había proporcionado momentos antes, hasta que sintió que esa incomodidad no se iba, y bajo sus ojos a donde provenía el malestar. Sus ojos se abrieron tanto como los de Hinata, tenía una enorme erección, que podía notarse en su abultado pantalón. Ahora entendía el por qué del rostro de Hinata. Trato de alejarse de ella, estaba tan avergonzado, se había excitado tanto con solo besarla, con apenas tocarla, y aun así no había notado su estado

Hinata en cambio tenía un deseo extraño por tocar. Había leído el libro de Icha Icha que casualmente estaba en casa de Sakura cuando fue a visitarla dos días después de su boda, para pedirle un par de libros, sin embargo parecía que o la peli rosa no se había dado cuenta de lo que le dio, o al contrario lo hizo con demasiada intención

Sin embargo el libro solo había logrado enrojecerla, y dejándola con más preguntas que respuestas, sobre todo… ¿Podría hacer alguna vez esas cosas que decía el libro, y ciertamente provocaban tanto placer?, y ahora mismo quería comprobar que tan ciertas eran esas palabras. Y en un extraño y muy desconcertante momento…

-¡Neji-kun quiero tocarte!- Grito a todo pulmón con las manos en el pecho, mientras veía a Neji tratando de alejarse

De pronto Neji se quedo estático su cuerpo pareció congelarse al escuchar las palabras de Hinata

-Va a oscurecer, debemos ir al pueblo, podremos regresar mañana a la cascada si eso es lo que deseas Hinata-chan- La voz de Neji sonaba demasiado seria

Hinata sintió el corazón partírsele, ella había gritado su deseo, y había sido rechazada, e ignorada de manera increíble, así que opto por no ponerse más en evidencia, y se levanto, tomo sus zapatos, y se los coloco en silencio, mientras trataba de no pensar por que Neji la había rechazado de manera tan tajante

-0o0-0o0-0o0-

Lejos de ahí…

-No está aquí, ¿Seguro que dejaste ese libro aquí Kakashi?- Pregunto la peli rosa mientras volvía a buscar en su estantería

El Hokage de cabellos plateados tenía los ojos grandes, llenos de esperanza de encontrar su tomo de Icha Icha en casa de su peli rosa, pero al ver que ella tardaba, y volvía a dudar de su memoria, empezaba a perder la esperanza

-Creo que sé muy bien donde dejos mis libros Sakura-

La peli rosa se volteo, y puso sus manos en sus caderas –Si, hablando de donde dejas esos libros pervertidos…- Sakura sonrió con malicia –Deja de prestarlos a Sai, es incomodo para todos… Ino está por tener una gran pérdida de sangre en el cuerpo si no dejas de hacer eso Kakashi...- Sakura se detuvo al ver que el peli plata había dejado de prestarle atención, para buscar el mismo el dichoso libro

-Tienes como tres o cuatro copias del mismo en tu casa, ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?- Se quejo un tanto fastidiada

 **Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Hola, pues les diré, iba a haber lemon en este capítulo, sin embargo, pareció que iba a alargarse mucho, así que se tendrá que quedar para el próximo capitulo**


	8. Chapter 8

**Cambie la escritura, ahora los diálogos serán seguidos por (-)**

 **Declaración: No soy dueña de los personajes de Naruto, (** _ **Esta clarísimo, porque si fuera mío, yo jamás habría permitido la muerte de Neji… él es tan lindo**_ **). Solo tomo prestados sus personajes para poder crear estas historias que salen de mi loca imaginación**

No quería mirarlo, sus hermosos ojos perla estaban clavados en el suelo, mientras caminaba de manera rápida, y es que decir verdad, no se había dado cuenta de que sus piernas la llevaban casi corriendo al pueblo cercano, pero la vergüenza la estaba matando internamente.

Había sido tan tonta al revelar así sus intenciones, ¿En qué pensaba?, ¿Acaso creía que Neji iba a aceptar gustoso, y que la recibiría con los brazos abiertos? Claro que no, él no la veía de esa forma. Él solo lo había hecho con ella su noche de bodas, para cumplir con su compromiso y consolidar el matrimonio, pero claro que no le gustaba ella

Por kami, ahora solo deseaba que algún enemigo apareciera, y le atravesara el pecho, para dejarla sin vida, porque ahora no sabía con qué cara iba a mirar a su esposo, después de todo, ella era la que había pedido tocarlo, la que se había ofrecido a él sin restricción, aun cuando en su corazón, todavía estaba esa pequeña esperanza de un amor no correspondido, aun cuando seguía pensando que si el sexo con Neji le había agradado, tal vez, con el chico rubio, por el cual aún tenía sentimientos, podría ser aún más placentero

Pero su lujuria, y el egoísmo por querer sentir de nuevo ese placer, la habían llevado a su estúpida confesión, logrando solo hacerla quedar como una lujuriosa egoísta, que no pensaba en más nadie, y que solo buscaba complacer sus propios deseos

Por otra parte, Neji seguía el ritmo de los pasos de Hinata, sus mejillas aun ardían por la vergüenza que le había provocado ser atrapado por Hinata, cuando su cuerpo había reaccionado a sus caricias. Y encima de todo, esa confesión tan sólida que ella le había hecho, de querer tocarlo, ¿A qué se refería exactamente ella con eso? ¿Qué quería exactamente tocar ella?

Iba a morir de ansiedad, por el deseo y la angustia que le provocaba todo aquello, y todo había sido su culpa, él se había puesto en esa situación, al pensar egoístamente en casarse con ella, aun sabiendo que no podría tenerle, pero eso no le importo, y ahora que la había hecho suya, solo tenía más deseos de repetir aquella noche, pero también tenía, miedo, ¿Cuál sería su pretexto ahora para poseerla? ¿El bebe que el clan esperaba?

…..

Llegaron a la aldea mientras aun había algo de luz solar en el lugar, gracias a sus prisas impuestas por ellos mismos, y a decir verdad, era un lugar tranquilo, y cuando las luces empezaron a iluminar las calles, solo lograron que el lugar se viera aún más tranquilo y llamativo

Los ojos de Hinata se iluminaron, solo había pasado por aquel lugar, pero en el día no era lo mismo, parecía que el pequeño lugar, cobraba más vida con la noche, pues las calles estaban llenas de personas caminando y corriendo por el lugar, con un par de niños que corrían con algunas máscaras, mientras jugaban.

Sonrió, y entonces sus pasos volvieron a ser lentos, mientras admiraba todo en aquel lugar, además, había un aroma muy agradable en el lugar, y eso solo logro abrir su apetito, y sin darse cuenta, ya se habían acercado a un pequeño restaurant, el cual quedaba justo para ellos, pues ahí mismo podían pasar la noche

Neji miro a Hinata, y ahí vio la hermosa sonrisa de la chica renacer desde que habían salido de la cascada. Eso alivio un poco su corazón, pues sentía muy molesto consigo mismo por haber rechazado a Hinata, pero ahora mismo no sabía si había algo que pudiera hacer para remediarlo

-Tal vez podamos pasar la noche aquí, ¿Es de tu agrado Hinata-chan? - Neji le pregunto tratando de esquivar su mirada

Ella asintió, y con timidez lo miro

Al entrar al lugar se toparon con una amable joven, la cual sonriente, y dándoles la bienvenida a al pueblo, ofreció una recamara a la joven pareja…

-Entonces, ¿Dos recamaras, ó…?- La muchacha los miro

Ambos Hyuga se mantenían a una distancia razonable del otro, y cuando sus ojos se encontraban, igual aparecía un leve color rosa en las mejillas de ambos

-Una recamará estará bien, ella es mi esposa- Neji sentía la necesidad de dar explicaciones a la chica, y es que ella sonrió extraño cuando ambos jóvenes llegaron

Hinata asintió, y levanto su vista a la chica, entonces luego al chico a su lado, quien se mantenía con los brazos a los costados, y con la mirada seria, pero logro mirar el rosado en las mejillas de su esposo, aunque su rostro seguía mostrándose igual de serio que siempre

La chica sonrió, y asigno la habitación

-Si tienen hambre pueden ir al comedor, estará abierto un par de horas, y felicidades por su reciente matrimonio, esperamos que su estancia aquí sea grata, y disfruten del lugar- La chica muy amable y alegre

Hinata sonrió -Gracias-

Ambos Hyuga dejaron sus pertenencias en la habitación, y Hinata se asomó por el ventanal, desde la posición donde se encontraba, podía mirar las luces que iluminaban la aldea, perdiéndose mientras más lejos llegaban sus ojos. Sintió paz, tranquilidad, y se quedó solo mirando ese lugar fijamente durante un tiempo

Hinata estaba tan absorta en el paisaje tan lleno de luces y colores, que no sintió que Neji se acercaba a ella detrás, solo hasta que toco su hombro y dio un leve respingo, fue que noto

-Hinata-chan, debemos ir a comer algo, en el camino no has comido nada- La voz tan neutra y su rostro sin emoción era lo único que Hinata miraba

-Si Neji-kun, vallamos- Su voz fue igual de planta que la de él, y su rostro no mostro ninguna sonrisa

Neji sintió una leve punzada en el pecho, y es que ni cuando eran niños, y trataba de lastimarla, ella había actuado de tal forma, tan indiferente con él, no era propio de ella. Si no estaba nerviosa o asustada, y jugaba con sus dedos, ella se sonrojaba y sonreía mucho, pero ahora simplemente actuaba con indiferencia

Al llegar al comedor, pudieron mirar a otro par de personas, algunos Ninjas, fácilmente reconocibles por sus bandas, y otros eran simples civiles, todos se veían tranquilos comiendo

Ninguno quería mirarse, los dos se encontraban esquivos, y entonces una chica de larga cabellera roja apareció en el lugar, con una pequeña libreta en manos, para tomar sus ordenes

Neji aun miraba serio, tratando de pensar si sería prudente continuar con aquel viaje, aun cuando Hinata parecía claramente molesta, e indiferente con él. Quizás por lo sucedido momentos antes, ella ya no estaría a gusto con él

Hinata sonrió, mientras pedía a la chica una bebida, pero sus ojos se desviaron, y entonces por la entrada del lugar miro algo que la sorprendió enormemente, pues no lo esperaba. Por la puerta del lugar, estaban entrando, Ino, Tenten, y Naruto

-¿Qué hacen aquí… Naruto-kun?- Las palabras salieron sin pensarlo, y es que se sorprendió en gran manera de mirar a sus compañeros shinobis en la puerta

Neji entonces miro, y se extrañó sumamente, ¿Qué hacían sus compañeros en aquel lugar? Sus ojos se abrieron, y luego frunció el ceño. La verdad, era lo que menos esperaba y deseaba en esos momentos

Sin embargo, el rubio hiperactivo los diviso en cuestión de segundos, y sin más, el chico alzo la mano, y grito por el lugar

-Ey, Hinata-chan, Neji- Los ojos azules pasaron rápidamente a donde el matrimonio Hyuga

Tenten, e Ino, parecían realmente sorprendidas de mirar a sus amigos recién casados en el lugar. Ambas mujeres, no tuvieron más remedio que seguir al rubio, que estaba ya sentado sin pedir permiso a un lado de oji perla, que prontamente se enrojeció, mientras hacia una leve inclinación como saludo

-Chicos, no esperábamos encontrarlos por aquí, de hecho, los imaginábamos libres de misión- Comento Ino, saludando con una radiante sonrisa

Tenten solo sonrió con tristeza, ver a Neji ahí, levemente sonrojado, y luego notar como apretaba los puños en las piernas, y miraba fijo a Naruto que estaba y sentado con ellos, solo hicieron que la Kunoichi experta en armas, notara que su amigo, estaba molesto por tal actitud del ninja rubio

-Nosotros… salimos de luna de miel- Comento débilmente Hinata, tratando de ocultar el calor que sus mejillas tenían al revelar tal información -Y ¿Ustedes, están en una misión? - Pregunto

Naruto perdió la sonrisa cuando Hinata menciono las palabras _Luna de Miel_ , y miro fijamente a Neji, ¿Acaso él se había atrevido a tocar a Hinata de aquella manera?

La rubia sonrió enorme -Kami… están de luna de miel, eso es tan romántico, deben ir a varios lugares, en el País del rayo, ahí está la aldea oculta entre las nubes, es un lugar hermoso, deberían hacer un viaje ahí…- La chica siguió mencionando lugares mientras se sentaba al otro lado de HInata y la abrazaba mientras le explicaba

Tenten no tuvo más remedio que sentarse a un lado de Neji, sonriendo nerviosa, pues si bien quizás Naruto e Ino no conocían bien a su compañero, ella sí, y podía notar la molestia en el rostro del chico, que había cerrados los ojos mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-Chicos, tal vez debamos irnos a descansar, recuerden que aun mañana debemos partir temprano, solo hemos parado aquí por comida y para dormir, y quizás Neji y Hin…- Tenten trato de sacar a ambos rubios de ahí

Ino sonrió de manera picara -Oh, ¿Es que quieren tiempo a solas para, ya saben…?- Ino profundizo su sonrisa mientras picaba las costillas de HInata de manera juguetona

La chica Hyuga enrojeció por completo, sintió que moría de pena ante la insinuación tan clara de Ino

-No, como crees… no digas esas cosas Ino- Hinata se apresuró a desmentir aquello

Si antes la Hyuga quería morir, ahora mismo, estaba dispuesta a atravesarse ella misma un Kunai para que Neji no pensara que ella aun quería insistir con aquel tema

Mientras, Naruto estaba teniendo una leve pelea interna, pues tan pronto la rubia empezó a hacer insinuaciones de tal índole a la chica de ojos perla, sintió la sangre hervirle, y más…

- _Te lo dije mocoso… esa chica ya tiene a alguien que la haga feliz_ \- Era el nueve colas, regodeándose por la desgracia del chico

-No, me niego, Hinata no pudo, ella no puede, no tan rápido, apenas han pasado unos días- Naruto trataba de hacer algo para convencerse de tal cosa

- _Mira mocoso, eres muy molesto últimamente, solo busca a otra chica, la de pelo rosa me agrada, pero hay muchas otras, y me molesta oír tus quejas todo el tiempo_ \- Se quejó e nueve colas ya fastidiado

Neji se tensó visiblemente en su lugar, y sus ojos se abrieron como platos ante los comentarios atrevidos de la rubia.

Tenten lo miro, observo a detalle sus reacciones, y ahí fue donde sintió que el pecho le estallaría de dolor, pudo ver en los ojos de Neji que aquello era verdad, ellos habían pasado ya por esa barrera, que ella se había dicho miles de veces, que Neji no pasaria, pues no la quería, solo se había casado por su clan, por órdenes… ¿Verdad?

La castaña supo que debían retirarse, dejar al matrimonio solo, pero no contaba con que los dos rubios eran demasiado metiches y no irían fácilmente

-Yo creo…-

-Por qué no celebramos que Neji y Hinata se casaron, y pedimos un poco de Sake- Naruto de pronto intervino a la castaña, y levanto la mano

El Uzumaki tenía una sonrisa zorruna en los labios, una idea estaba maquinando su mente, y no iba a perder más tiempo, había sido mera coincidencia que para su misión tuvieran que pasar por aquella aldea, y quería comprobar solo la teoría de que Hinata no estaba interesada en Neji, además de que era claro que Tenten y Neji habían estado en algo, ¿No?, tal vez sería bueno que eso quedara claro esa misma noche

Ino sonrió -Claro, no pudimos celebrar como era debido a HInata, y no veo lo malo… un poco de Sake no hará daño-

-Pero, nosotros mañana tendremos…- Tenten en verdad quería huir de ahí, salir de ese lugar corriendo

Neji no sabía que decir, quería correr a Naruto de ahí en ese mismo momento, no quería ver a su esposa sonrojada por la cercanía del rubio, no. Él quería mirarla sonrojada como en la cascada, pero porque él le provocaba tal sonrojo, no Naruto

No tuvo tiempo de expresar su molestia, pronto la chica apareció con una botella de sake, y Naruto fue rápido al servir los vasos de todos, y más rápido aun, cuanto empezó a beber, junto con Ino, mientras incitaban a Hinata a hacerlo

Hinata miro el vaso, y a los dos rubios que se lo llevaban a la boca tomándose el líquido de un solo golpe, mientras sonreían, y la felicitaban. Naruto tenía esa sonrisa radiante y enorme en su rostro, mientras le decía que bebiera su vaso

La oji perla, quiso imitar a los rubios…

-Hinata tal vez no deber…- Neji no termino de decir nada, cuando su esposa ya se había bebido todo el líquido del vaso dejándolo limpio

Neji miro la reacción de Hinata al alcohol, ella prontamente empezó a toser, parecía que estaba ahogando con la bebida, pero antes de que él pudiera hacer nada, Naruto ya estaba dando pequeños y suaves golpes en la espalda de la Kunoichi, tratando de evitar que se ahogara

Tenten miro su vaso, si iba a estar en aquella incómoda situación, tendría que beber un poco, al menos así no le dolería tanto la manera en que Neji miraba a Hinata

Mientras tanto el chico Hyuga se tragó su coraje, no iba a hacer una escena, además Naruto no podría tener malas intenciones, ¿Cierto?, solo quería felicitarlos, y casualmente los había encontrado en su viaje, eso era todo, él no estaba ahí para tratar de robarle a Hinata, lo cual sería un absurdo, y movido por todos, y que Hinata parecía empezar a estar feliz, y sonreír de nuevo con los comentarios de Ino, no lo pensó y el también empezó a beber del sake

…..

Un par de botellas de Sake después…

Hinata estaba completamente rosada de las mejillas, y se abrazaba a Ino, mientras la rubia le explicaba lo extraña que su relación era con el chico de tez pálida…

-En serio, no le entiendo… dime, ¿Crees que en verdad me quiera, o solo es una maldita fachada por seguir fuera del Anbu ahora? - Unas lágrimas salían de los ojos azules de la rubia

-Ino tu eres muy bonita…yo sé que… Sai te quiere… solo es diferente- Hinata trataba de controlar a la rubia

-Es otra forma para hacer que me sienta bien, pero Sai no… él incluso coquetea con otras chicas, lo hizo en tu boda-

-Ese rarito, dudo que sepa que es coquetear… de veras Ino- Naruto estaba absolutamente rojo de la cara

Tenten tenía los ojos entrecerrados, después de un par de tragos, estaba quedándose dormida, y para su agrado, pudo recargarse en el hombro de Neji, quien estaba sonrojado por el alcohol, y no se dio cuenta del peso extra en su brazo

Hinata dejo de prestar atención a los dos rubios que discutían sobre Sai, y sus comportamientos extraños. De pronto miro a Tenten, abrazada de Neji, mientras este, la miraba, y suavemente acariciaba su cabello, dándole ligueros toques al hombro a la chica, mientras ella le sonreía en momentos

La chica Hyuga en esos momentos se molestó, ¿Por qué Tenten se permitía tales roces con su esposo?, peor aún, ¿Por qué Neji no le decía nada, y encima la acariciaba? ¿Acaso a ella si la deseaba tocar Neji? ¿Sería que él, al igual que ella, pensaba como seria estar con Tenten, a quien si quería?

-Hinata, yo debo decirte algo importante- Naruto se ahogó un poco mientras trato de alcanzar la mano de Hinata -Hinata debes saber que yo…-

-Sakura tiene una relación con el Hokage, y creo que se casara antes que yo, y eso que lo de ellos es completo secreto- Chillo Ino con lágrimas lamentándose de su mala suerte

Los ojos de Hinata y Naruto se abrieron enormes, habían escuchado claramente, ¿Kakashi y Sakura?

Naruto no lo pensó dos veces y se movió hasta quedar junto a la rubia, y la empezó a zarandear

-Ino, repite eso… dime dattebayo, ¿Kakashi-sensie, sale en una relación amorosa con Sakura-chan? - Naruto trataba de mantener la vista enfocada en Ino, pero por alguna razón la rubia se movía mucho

Mientras tanto, Hinata se tapó la boca en sorpresa, no sabía nada de eso, ella pensaba firmemente que Sakura y Naruto estaban saliendo, o al menos eso había escuchado noches antes de su matrimonio con Neji, pero ahora se enteraba de eso…

Desvió su mirada de Naruto e Ino, pero lo que vio, solo sirvió para encolerizarla. Tenten estaba plantándole un beso a Neji, quien tardo solo breves segundos antes de empujar a su compañera lejos de él

-Yo te amo Neji-kun… sé que solo te casaste por deber… ¿Por qué así fue? - Tenten preguntaba, mientras se trataba de acercar de nuevo al Hyuga

Pronto Neji sintió el aura asesina que emanaba Hinata, y al verla, pudo ver su expresión dura, y dolida. No sabía si era por las palabras de Tenten, o por las acciones de ambos, o si era porque el rubio trataba de sacar a Ino información de la kunoichi de pelo rosa y el Hokage

Hinata se levantó, tambaleo un poco cuando se puso en pie

-Me retiro… yo… debo irme- Miro a su alrededor, nadie le prestaba atención

Los rubios discutían de Sakura, Tenten seguía confesando a Neji su cariño, y él, solo alternaba su mirada, entres la castaña y ella

-Hinata-cha… yo… Tenten- No podía hablar bien, su buen juicio estaba medio atrofiado por el sake, parecía que el genio y el alcohol no se llevaban bien

-Me voy- Y con paso torpe Hinata empezó a caminar fuera del comedor

La chica se sostuvo de una pared, cuando sintió que caería, pues por algo extraño las paredes y el piso se estaban moviendo en ocasiones, pero, aun así, todo el coraje que sentía y los celos, la motivaron a seguir su camino, sin mirar atrás. Estaba más dolida ahora

…..

Neji se levantó rápidamente, y al hacerlo, provoco que Tenten se diera un sonoro golpe en la mesa, pues la chica entraba y salía del sueño

No quería lastimar a su compañera de equipo, pero tampoco estaba consciente de los sentimientos que ella le había profesado momentos antes, siempre la había visto como otro miembro de su equipo, y hasta cierto punto, al principio como una chica débil la cual tal vez sería un estorbo en su propio crecimiento como shinobi, pero ella había mostrado sea una gran Kunoichi

Neji ni siquiera se despidió de los rubios, o hizo algo por ayudar a Tenten, estaba desesperado por ir tras HInata, no quería que ella pensara que Tenten y él tenían alguna cosa, no quería que ella pudiera creer que le era infiel, ni mucho menos podía permitir que HInata odiara a su compañera de equipo

Camino lo más normal que podía, siguiendo a la habitación, seguro ahí se encontraría Hinata

Al abrir la puerta de la habitación, noto la luz iluminando el lugar, y dejando claro que ahí debía estar ella, trato de encontrarla, y camino un par de pasos, entonces escucho sollozos, y leves murmuraciones. Se acercó, y ahí la miro, ella estaba sentada en la orilla de la cama, mientras se deslizaba fuera su ropa, dejándola solo en sus ropas intimas, mientras sollozaba

Neji trago duro, no quería mirarla así, porque solo le provocaba con más ansias tocarla, besarla, y hacerla suya de nuevo, pero tampoco quería irse, y dejarla, porque estaba seguro de escucharla llorar, y no quería mirarla así nunca, no quería verla triste. Se debatía entre irse, o quedarse y amortiguar todo su cuerpo para que no reaccionara de manera impropia

Hinata se levantó, quería meterse en la cama y dormir, olvidar que su marido estaba muy a gusto con Tenten, además… había sido ella la intrusa en medio de ellos, cuando no pensó en que la kunoichi castaña estaba interesada en Neji, quizás ella lo hubiera hecho realmente feliz

Sin embargo, se topó con el sonrojado rostro de Neji que parpadeaba, y es que ella había sacado su sostén, tirándolo torpemente en el suelo

Trato torpemente de cubrirse, pero no tenía nada a la mano, entonces con sus manos se tapó los pechos, y enrojeció mas

-Neji… yo…-

-Hinata-chan, ¿Estas bien?, te escuche llorar- Neji dio un par de pasos hasta estar a solo unos centímetros de ella

Trago duro, se moría por tocarla, quería deslizar sus manos por su suave rostro, llegar a sus labios, abrirlos un poco y besarlos, moría por…

-Si Neji-kun… no debes preocuparte, si gustas regresa con Tenten- El nombre de la kunoichi salió de los labios de HInata con rabia -¡Yo estoy bien!-

Neji sintió confusión, ¿Acaso Hinata estaba celosa de Tenten?

-Hinata-chan, debes saber que Tenten y yo, ella es solo mi compañera, y el alcohol, tal vez le afecto de mas- Neji tomo el rostro de Hinata

Y es que la Hyuga no quería verle, y le desvía la mirada, así que no tuvo más remedio que tomarla con delicadeza, y hacer que lo mirara, viendo como una lagrima se deslizaba de los ojos perla, haciendo que el corazón se le encogiera por lastimar así a Hinata

-Yo sé que a ti te interesa, lo siento Neji-kun, no debí pedirte a ti que te casaras conmigo, debí ser consiente de tus sentimientos, debí escoger a otro- Soltó la chica

Y ahí fue donde la ira exploto, Neji se molestó en gran manera al escuchar aquello

-¿Entonces cualquiera hubiera estado bien para ti?- Pregunto con rabia -¿Te hubieras entregado a cualquiera en tu boda, sin importar quién verdad?- Los celos y el alcohol lo estaban matando

-Yo…- Hinata sintió miedo, los ojos de Neji se veían molestos, tal y como cuando eran genin

-Le hubieras dicho a cualquiera que deseabas tocarlo, no es así Hinata, solo… - Estaba temblando de coraje

Y sin saber por qué, Hinata acorto la distancia que había entre ellos, uniendo sus labios con los de Neji, en un beso algo torpe, pero siguió insistiendo, hasta que él, abrió su boca, dejándola entrar, y así sentir el sabor a sake en los labios de él

Neji sintió que se relajó notablemente con aquel beso, sus manos pasaron a la cintura de Hinata, y la apretó contra su pecho, profundizando su beso, sintiendo como las manos de ella, dejaban de cubrir su cuerpo desnudo, y se pegaban en su pecho, bajando lentamente por su torso, haciendo que Neji jadeara por el tacto

Entonces un gemido leve salió de los labios de Hinata, incitando aún más al chico para acariciar su espalda, delineando con sus dedos cada parte de su piel, subiendo sus manos, hasta tocar sus cabellos, y enredar ahí sus dedos. No podían decir que era mentira, sentía tanta pasión el uno por el otro, sus cuerpos reaccionaban al contacto del otro, sus pieles ardían mientras solo unos leves roces les eran impuestos

Hinata jadeo y se separó de los labios de Neji, mientras lo miraba… él parecía más relajado, y ella solo quería continuar, mostrarle que podía complacerle, que debía olvidar a la castaña, tenía un fuerte deseo por hacer que su primo y ahora esposo, olvidara por completo que la castaña le había besado, no quería saber que alguien más podía sentir lo que ella con los besos de Neji

Entonces Hinata recordó lo que había leído en el Icha Icha, y sin más, decidió que era el momento de poner a prueba las palabras de dicho libro, así que sin decir nada, se arrodillo, ante la atenta mirada de Neji, y entonces sin pedir permiso, sin esperar por un gesto aprobatorio, deslizo de un solo movimiento los pantalones del chico Hyuga, mostrando así, lo que no pudo ver en la cascada

El chico tenía una prominente erección, y los ojos de Hinata se llenaron de lujuria, tomo entre sus manos el miembro masculino, y sin darle tiempo a Neji de preguntar que estaba por hacer, ella abrió su boca, y la acerco a este

Primero paso su lengua, por la punta, probando el palpitante miembro del Hyuga, sintiendo un sabor extraño, nuevo, y entonces, lo metió en su boca, y empezó a meter y sacar el miembro de Neji, lo hizo un poco torpe, pero, aun así, podía escuchar los gemidos que Neji trataba de ahogar, y eso la hizo seguir con su trabajo

Tal y como el libro decía, trato de que su lengua, tocara cada parte del miembro en su boca, ayudando con sus manos, a entrar y salir, así lubricando todo con su saliva, y sin saber por qué, esas mismas acciones, igual provocaban que ella se mojara las bragas, la estaba calentando sobre manera, además los gemidos tan roncos por parte de Neji solo servían para incitarla a seguir

-Hinata ¿Qué…- Neji no podía concentrarse en formular su pregunta

Los labios y la lengua de Hinata pasaban por todo su miembro, haciéndole vibrar cada poro del cuerpo, llenándole de un placer increíble, haciendo que se sintiera casi tan bien, como cuando había estado dentro de ella. La miro, sus cabellos negros se movían, su cabeza iba de atrás adelante, en movimientos cada vez más rápidos, y ella no decía nada, solo podía escuchar leves jadeos de ella. Sintió la cara arderle, pero es que mirarla en esa posición, solo lograba excitarlo mas, pero se sentía a la vez mal, no quería mirarla así, de rodillas frente a él, pero tampoco quería decir algo que hiciera que detuviera aquella caricia tan sublime en su cuerpo

Sin darse cuenta, el mismo empezó a aventar sus caderas contra la boca de Hinata, y su mano paso a los cabellos negro-azulados, apretando un poco, incitándola a acelerar sus embestidas

Hinata entonces sintió ahogarse, pero no podía meter todo el miembro del chico en su boca, y este parecía a casa segundo más dispuesto a lograr que lo hiciera, y aunque no le molestaba, al contrario, le agradaba que Neji hubiera correspondido a sus toques, si sentía que no podría continuar con el mismo ritmo sin ahogarse

Los ojos perla de Hinata se levantaron, mirando a su primo, quien aún apretaba su cabello. Hinata separo sus labios de su miembro, pero siguió la misma labor con sus manos, mientras miraba a un muy rojo Neji, quien igual la miraba fijo. Ella no dijo nada, no quería estropear el momento, solo quería seguir sintiendo ese placer, y hacerle ver a Neji que ella podría darle tanto placer igual, así que, sin dejar de mirarlo, y aunque se sintió realmente tonta, y torpe, saco su lengua y paso solo la punta de su húmeda lengua en el miembro del chico, sintiendo ahora un sabor aún más salado, y un líquido un tato espeso, que apenas salía de él

Neji entonces gimió con fuerza, no dejo de mirarla, ella tenía las mejillas rojas, por el alcohol, el sonrojo, lo que fuera, la hacía mirase más tierna, y en aquella posición, terriblemente sensual, sintió que la sangre le hervía más, sentía que estaba pronto a llegar a su liberación, así que sin más, detuvo a la chica, tomando su cabello con poca fuerza, pero alejándola de su miembro

Hinata lo miro, jadeo

-Neji… ¿No te gusta? - Pregunto temerosa, pensaba que lo estaba haciendo bien

Pero si ese era el caso, entonces ¿porque la detenía así de pronto?

Neji no le dijo nada, solo le tomo de los hombros, la levanto, y trato de llevarla a la cama, pero Hinata se giró, y al hacerlo, callo boca su cuerpo tropezó, dejando a la chica en una posición muy erótica para Neji, pues la mitad del cuerpo de Hinata estaba contra la cama, con su rostro pegado en la cama, mientras sus piernas aún estaban en el piso, inclinado su trasero levemente, y Neji no pudo aguantar la excitación

Rápidamente se acercó a ella, evitando que pudiera levantarse, y acaricio sus piernas, mientras besaba su espalda

-Hinata, discúlpame por esto… pero me has puesto muy caliente, y necesito estar dentro de ti, te deseo Hinata- La voz de Neji era gruesa, más de lo normal

Y eso a Hinata le provoco un escalofrió, pero rápido una ola de placer la invadió, sentirse así, tan débil, tan a la merced, de Neji, solo logro que aumentaran sus ganas de sentirse suya, y es que ya no había miedo, sabía que no la lastimaría

-Te deseo Neji… mucho- Gimió con fuerza Hinata

Eso fue todo, no podía soportarlo más, Neji estaba en su límite, sentía que reventaría, así que sin más, sin retirar la prenda de Hinata, solo atino a empujar a un lado la braga, y así dejarle espacio a su miembro, para entrar, y sin poder contener el deseo que le hervía la sangre, entro en ella de una sola estocada, fuerte, sin medirse, hundiéndose en ella hasta el fondo

Hinata grito, había sentido tanto placer en ese primer embiste, sus manos se aferraron con fuerza a la sabana, mordió sus labios, y solo deseo recibir más de aquel placer

Neji no fue consiente de nada, solo sabía lo bien que se sentía volver a estar dentro de ella, lo cálido y estrecho que se sentía Hinata, y así, apretó sus caderas con sus manos, y empezó a embestir a la chica, con cada golpe los dos gemían con más fuerza, con cada caricia sentían arder sus pieles

Estaban en un espiral de deseo y lujuria que pronto los consumía, Hinata lo supo, estaba deseando cada vez más a Neji, sus toques, sus caricias, sus besos… sentía un fuerte deseo por él, sus manos solo atinaban a aferrarse con fuerza en las sabanas, mientras gemía su nombre

-Neji…Neji- No podía pronunciar nada más, su mente estaba puesta en él

En esos momentos ya no pensaba en Naruto, en Tenten, en nadie, solo estaba ella, y Neji, disfrutando de los placeres carnales, que ambos habían ansiado

El por su parte, solo deseaba llenarse los oídos con los gritos y gemidos que ella daba, deseaba que nunca parara, pues oír su nombre saliendo de su boca, con tanto deseo y necesidad, solo lo hacían desearla mas

-Hinata… yo…- Su voz se ahogó, de pronto el chico sintió como su miembro se apretaba más en el interior de ella

Un grito por parte de HInata le anuncio que había llegado su preciado orgasmo, y pronto él le siguió, dando un par de embistes más, con más fuerza, como si deseara atravesarla, entonces jadeo, y dejo escapar en un gemido gutural el nombre de ella, mientras se corría dentro de Hinata, aferrando sus caderas a sus manos

Ambos se quedaron quietos, jadeando, disfrutando hasta el último momento de sus liberaciones. Entonces Neji empezó a salir de ella, despacio, y dejándose caer a un lado en la cama, mirando en el rostro de ella, esas pequeñas gotas de sudor bajando, y su hermoso sonrojo

Hinata se dio la vuelta, quedando expuesta nuevamente, sentía el pecho retumbarle de alegría

De pronto sintió las manos de Neji tocando su vientre, provocándole cosquillas, pero estas estaban ascendiendo, hasta posarse en sus pechos, donde empezó un leve masaje, haciendo que ella cerrara los ojos

-Hinata quiero tocarte- La voz dulce y baja de Neji hicieron estremecer a la Kunoichi

Ella abrió los ojos de golpe, topándose con la mirada perla de él, quien tenía una sonrisa extraña, y antes de que pudiera decir algo, Neji la empujo más en medio de la cama, poniéndose sobre ella, mientras su boca desesperada buscaba chupar sus pechos, succionándolos con fuerza, y dando leves mordidas

Sus manos bajaron hasta sentir la tela de la braga, la cual deslizo con más paciencia, Hinata por su parte solo pudo levantar un poco las piernas, dejando que él la maniobrara a su antojo, pero aún seguía excitada, y su cuerpo seguía ardiendo en el deseo

Neji paso su lengua por su clavícula, donde empezó a lamer, llevándose el sabor de la kunoichi a su boca, hasta llegar a su cuello. Una vez que deslizo las bragas fuera, volvió a ascender sus manos por las piernas de Hinata, hasta rozar son la intimidad de la chica, pasando sus dedos por encima, sintió como ella reacciono, temblando levente a su caricia, además estaban más que húmeda, sus fluidos aún estaban combinados, y sin decir más nada abrió las piernas de la chica

Los labios de Neji llegaron a los de Hinata, y tan pronto su boca empezaba a devorar la suya, también empezó a penetrarla despacio, sintiendo como se deslizaba con facilidad dentro

-Estas tan estrecha Hinata- Gruño contra sus labios -Quiero tocarte más, quiero que me toques… además, aún falta cumplir con el clan, y darles un heredero- Si era la única excusa que tenía para pedirle que la dejara seguir con su desenfrenado deseo por ella

Ella gemía, se aferraba su espalda, hundiendo su cara en su cuello

-Si Neji… debemos cumplir es nuestro deber- Una mentira, ella no solo quería cumplir con su deber, pero por el momento sería la mejor excusa para su deseo egoísta

Hinata enredo sus dedos en los cabellos castaños, mientras sentía como el placer iba en aumento con cada golpe, y para no quedarse atrás, ella empezó a mover sus caderas, aventándolas a él, y así solo logrando que fueran más profundas las estocadas. Se sentía llena, completa y sumergida en el placer que sus cuerpos proporcionaban

Dejo de esconder su rostro, y lo miro, Neji tenía los ojos abiertos, disfrutando de cada muestra de placer en el rostro de HInata, hasta que ella desesperada, busco sus labios, y así empezando un beso apasionado, deseoso… y ahí, ahogando Hinata su descontrolado jadeo, y sus emociones, pues sentía como volvía a explotar el éxtasis en sus cuerpos, como sus piernas apretaban alrededor de las caderas de Neji, y apretaba más al chico

Neji no quería soltarla, no quería dejar de besarla, solo quería quedarse así, en esa burbuja donde ella solo gritaba y gemía de placer, donde él sabía que la enloquecía de deseo, solos así los dos

No podía evitarlo, entones se levantó en la cama, y con ello, las caderas de la kunoichi, apretándolas contra las suyas, mirando como la suave y blanca piel de ella, estaba aperlada, como sus labios estaban hinchados y entre abiertos, como sus ojos luchaban por no cerrarse y ceder ante el placer que le provocaba

No podía evitarlo, esa chica era la que él amaba, y si tenía que mentir lo haría, pero estaba seguro de algo, con cada embestida, quería borrar por siempre cualquier deseo por otra persona, después de todo él no era cualquiera, y se lo iba a mostrar, solo él la llevaría al límite, y solo él le enseñaría a amar más allá de cualquier razón

-Hinata- Un grito salió de sus labios, y su liberación exploto

Su cuerpo estaba rendido, se dejó caer suavemente en el pecho de Hinata, recargando su cabeza, escuchando como el corazón de ella corría como loco dentro, como si buscara salírsele, y sonrió débilmente

Sintió de pronto las delicadas manos de ella, acariciar su cabello, separándolo, con mucho cuidado, mientras su corazón volvía a su ritmo normal

-Te quiero Neji- Susurro Hinata -Y quiero que me toques… siempre Neji- Su voz se iba apagando como el sueño la estaba dominando

Neji rogo, que no fuera el sake hablando por ella, y que no se le olvidaran esas palabras la mañana siguiente, porque igual sentía que el sueño lo dominaba

-0o0-0o0-0o0-

Naruto llevaba a Tenten, la chica estaba casi por completo dormida, y el rubio se maldecía, su plan no había resultado, solo lo perjudico, Neji y Hinata habían desaparecido, se enteró de Kakashi y Sakura, y ahora se sentía pésimo, pues Tenten estaba mal por el sake, y ella era la capitana de su grupo en esa misión… rogaba que la castaña no lo matara al día siguiente

Abrió la puerta de la recamara de Tenten, y la encamino, estaba por dejarla en la cama, pero la chica dejo que se le cayeran sus herramientas de trabajo, y el rubio por la poca coordinación que el alcohol le dejo, no pudo esquivarlos, y así ambos cayeron en la cama, dejando a Tenten encima de Naruto, haciendo que se sonrojara por la cercanía de la chica


	9. Chapter 9

**Declaración: No soy dueña de los personajes de Naruto (** _ **Claramente se nota**_ **), que aquí se mencionan. Solo los tome prestados, para hacer locas historias que salen de mi imaginación, donde veo a estos personajes en mundos alternos**

Dolor… era todo lo que podía sentir la chica Hyuga en esos momentos al despertar, y es que, lo único que sabía con certeza, era que ese dolor estaría con ella, durante un largo rato. No se acordaba muy bien de lo sucedido la noche anterior, solo recordaba, vagamente el rostro de Neji sonrojado, y la sonrisa de niño de Naruto, además, de la tristeza en los ojos azules de Ino

No recordaba muy bien, pero cuando trataba de recordar si vio a Tenten, una rabia extraña pasaba por su cuerpo, tensándola de momento, y no entendía cuál era la razón por la cual ella se sentía molesta con la castaña. ¿Acaso la Kunoichi le había hecho o dicho algo ofensivo la noche anterior?

Hinata negó con la cabeza, eso era imposible. Si bien, Tenten era directa al hablar, y no tenía miedo de expresar sus opiniones, también era cierto que no hablaban mucho, y no se podrían considerar amigas; además, si la castaña hubiera mencionado algo molesto, no le guardaría rencor, solo se sentía mal por dentro y jamás lo diría, así era ella. Se guardaba todo aquello que la lastimaba, pero nunca odiaba a la persona que la hería, pues siempre trataba de encontrar una razón para justificar las reacciones de las demás personas

Pero el solo pensar en la chica de cabellos castaños, la hacía sentir más mal, su cabeza iba a explotar, estaba segura de escuchar palpitaciones en su cabeza. Además, tenía un dolor extraño en las caderas, y por más que deseaba salir de la cama, sentía que estaba muy cómoda como para salir de ahí, y enfrentar a Neji, quien de seguro debía estar por el cuarto ¿Acaso ella se había portado de manera impropia con él, y por eso no estaba esa mañana en el cuarto con ella?, era una posibilidad, pues el ninja había amanecido a su lado desde el día que se casaron, y aun cuando el hombre despertaba antes que ella, siempre se encontraba en la habitación, mirándola, o simplemente meditando a un lado de la cama, siempre esperando a que ella despertara, y así salir los dos de la habitación, como si fueran una pareja de recién casados enamorados. Pero solo para guardar las apariencias en en la residencia Hyuga

La kunoichi se tocó las caderas, y sintió más dolor, pero eso no fue lo que más le asombro, más bien, fue descubrir que su cuerpo estaba por completo expuesto, y como si fuera una película, empezó a recordar los sucesos de horas atrás, desde que llego con Neji a aquel lugar, hasta que descaradamente empezó a poner en práctica los consejos del Icha Icha

Su rostro se enrojeció, luego se puso azul, y así siguió… ¿Ella había abusado de Neji?, no parecía en sus recuerdos exactamente así, pero era seguro que ella había iniciado todo, así que podría tomarse como que ella lo obligo a tener intimidad. ¿Esa era la razón por la cual cuando despertó no sintió el cuerpo de Neji junto al suyo? ¿Acaso ahora la odiaba por lo que habían hecho?

Nuevamente palpo el lado opuesto de la cama, esperando encontrar el cuerpo masculino de Neji, pero una vez más, noto que este no se encontraba ahí. La cabeza le volvió a palpitar, pero aun así no deseaba salir de entre las sabanas, y es que después de recordar lo que había hecho, solo sentía más vergüenza, y pensaba que Neji la despreciaría por volver a hacerle caer en esos deseos tan extraños que sentían sus cuerpos al juntarse

De pronto escucho el chirrido de una puerta, y un par de pasos se acercaron a ella

Hinata prefirió no moverse ni un centímetro, y es que no deseaba mirar a Neji en esos momentos tan extraños y desconcertantes, cuando sus recuerdos estaban regresando de manera rápida, además, él no debía mirarla desnuda, y menos en esa posición tan incómoda en la que se encontraba; además, precisamente a él, era a quien menos deseaba ver en esos momentos, porque no sabía cómo debía actuar, si pedirle una disculpa de manera inmediata, o simplemente fingir que la resaca le impedía tener recuerdos de lo sucedido

Sin embargo, las palabras de Neji dichas de manera sensual, donde le decía que deseaba tocarla y se tocado por ella, le hacían vibrar la piel, haciéndola sentirse mareada y estremecida de nuevo. Pero en esos momentos se había quedado completamente tiesa en la cama, sin siquiera mover un musculo para fingirse aun dormida, esperando que esa actuación sirviera para que Neji le creyera aun descansando y tal vez, no le pidiera explicaciones de sus acciones

Sin embargo, los pasos que escucho, se detuvieron poco después de entrar a la recamara, y solo se podían escuchar ruidos extraños, de algunas piezas chocando entre sí, mientras parecía que alguien servía el té, pues podía escuchar el agua cayendo en la taza, y suave aroma a té de flores

Aun debajo de la sabana, activo el byakugan, para mirar mejor quien y que hacia la persona en la habitación. De inmediato distinguió la figura, y era de una figura delicada, que se movía poco, solo lo necesario para preparar algunas cosas y dejarlas en una mesa

¿Qué hacia una chica entrando en su habitación?, bueno, era claro que la persona en su habitación no tenía la intención de lastimarla. Solo parecía estar sirviéndole un par de cosas, pero… ¿Quién y por qué?

Desactivo el byakugan, y se asomó solo un poco por encima de la sabana que le cubría, topándose así con una dulce y cálida sonrisa, del rostro de la misma chica pelirroja que les había recibido la noche anterior cuando llegaron al aquel pueblito, solo que ahora, la chica se veía aún más vivas que la noche anterior, y parecía emanar un aura más alegre que antes

Hinata sintió que moriría de la vergüenza de ser descubierta en aquella situación, y más aún, cuando quien la descubría, era una completa extraña. Tal vez aquello debía ser causa de tranquilidad, pues la chica no la conocía, así que no debía tener la mínima idea de quien era ella, o de su situación; pero, aun así, el solo saber, que debajo de esas sabanas estaba completamente desnuda, y saber el porqué, de tal situación, la hacía sentirse incomoda, insegura, y tremendamente avergonzada

-¡Buenos días!- La dulce y tranquila voz de la joven sonó como calmante

Hinata aún estaba sonrojada, pero trato de sonreír aun con la sabana cubriendo su cuerpo, hasta casi cubrir sus ojos perla

-Disculpe que haya entrado así de repente, y la despertara… no era mi intención, solo que su esposo me pidió como favor dejarle un té y esto- La chica peli roja enseño una pequeña pastilla blanca que estaba justo a un lado de la taza de té humeante

La Kunoichi solo deseaba que aquella chica no notara su falta de ropa, así que solo logro asentir desde la cama, mientras trataba de controlar sus nervios

-Gr… gracias- Hinata aún seguía en la cama, y no tenía la intención de levantarse, al menos no, mientras aquella chica siguiera en la recamara -Disculpa… ¿Has dicho que mi esposo te pidió que hicieras esto… lo has visto? - Su pregunta sonó un poco insegura, su voz sonaba temblorosa y el que estuviera prácticamente escondida bajo las sabanas no ayudaba en nada

La peli roja sonrió un poco

-Ha bajado hace unos momentos, solo me pidió traer el té… y salió. Dijo que, si despertaba, le dijera que regresaría pronto- La peli roja sonreía con ternura -El comedor está abierto, si gusta bajar a desayunar, o bien puedo traerle algo a su recamara-

Hinata negó con la cabeza, tratando de formar una sonrisa tímida

-Gracias… yo bajare-

La peli roja asintió, y se dio media vuelta, dejando a la chica Hyuga sola en la habitación, quien tan pronto escucho la puerta cerrándose, soltó un largo suspiro, y de inmediato se levantó con las sabanas envueltas en su cuerpo

Sin saber cómo o cuando, un aroma agradable estaba llegando a sus fosas nasales, así que sin saber por qué, acerco más las sabanas a su rostro, inhalando profundamente el aroma que desprendía aquella tela. Por unos breves segundos, cerró los ojos, concentrándose solo en ese aroma particular que despedía la sabana, reconociendo de inmediato aquel aroma, como el aroma de Neji; y sin comprender el por qué lo hacía, solo pudo sonreír un poco contra la sabana

Aquel aroma que poseía Neji era sumamente agradable, tranquilizador, y excitante. Sin darse cuenta, se encontraba parada frente a la cama, envuelta entre las sabanas, apretando contra su cuerpo para poder llenarse de aquel aroma que le estaba siendo sumamente agradable, y cada vez más deseable

Cuando al fin se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, bajo la sabana de su rostro, y miro a todos lados, como si tuviera temor de ser descubierta en lo que estaba haciendo momentos antes. Tal y como si aquello que hacía, fuera algo malo, algo de lo cual tenía que sentirse avergonzada, y es que, no se sentía bien haciendo aquello, pues, aunque se había acostado con Neji, aun sentía que no debía pensar en él, de esa forma. Pero la realidad, era que ya no podía pensar en él solo como un simple guardián, o compañero shinobi. Su forma de verlo, estaba cambiando, y aun no podía dejar que sus sentimientos aceptaran la realidad

-¿Pero qué es esto… porque me duele el pecho?- Hinata susurro, como si alguien más pudiera estarla escuchando en esos momentos -Es, solo Neji… mi… mi…- Suspiro algo fastidiada

No sabía que decirse, no sabía que le estaba pasando, no entendía bien por qué su cuerpo reaccionaba de aquella manera tan solo de pensar en Neji. Después de todo, Neji, era como su hermano mayor, su compañero de entrenamiento, ellos eran familia… entonces, ¿Por qué se sentía tan bien estar con él de manera intima?, ¿Por qué solo su aroma era capaz de llenarle el pecho de deseo y desconcierto?, ¿Por qué no dejaba de pensar en él?, y ¿Tenten estaba en verdad enamorada de Neji?, el dolor en la cabeza le regreso a su realidad, punzando un punto fijo en su frente, recordándole la resaca que aun debía tener

Solo pensar en la posibilidad, donde Neji decidiera pedirle terminar su matrimonio arreglado, para poder empezar una vida junto a Tenten, o cualquier otra Kunoichi o civil, del agrado de Neji, le hacían revolver el estómago, y sentir una molestia extraña que le apretaba el estómago, tal y como si tuviera un nudo enorme, que le hacía sentir que vomitaría

Hinata decidió que lo mejor era salir de aquel cuarto, que solo le estaba provocando sentimientos confusos respecto a su guardián, con quien horas antes había compartido la cama, y sus cuerpos sin restricción alguna

Decidió que lo mejor sería tomar aquel medicamente que le habían llevado, seguro eso le ayudaría a controlar el dolor de cabeza que le punzaba en zonas específicas, cada pocos minutos. Además, una ducha y algo de comida, seguro le caerían muy bien, y ayudarían a despejar su mente de dudas extrañas, y cuestiones sin sentido que la tenían tan mortificada

Estaba casi segura que lo, que le pasaba con Neji era solo, producto de conocer con él, una nueva experiencia, y por eso mismo, no podía sacar aquello de su sistema, y solo la hacía desear más, de manera un poco descontrolada

-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-

-¡Lo siento! ¡No fue mi intención! -

El grito se escuchó por las calles de aquel pueblo tranquilo

Y es que la voz era masculina, pero se escuchaba terriblemente angustiada, como si temiera por su propia vida. El sollozo que siguió a aquel grito, solo alerto a los presentes, logrando que las personas más cercanas al lugar, fueran en auxilio de la persona que pedía por su vida de manera suplicante y sumisa

Neji estaba contra una pared, tenía los ojos cerrados, y los brazos cruzados en el pecho. No se molestó en ir a donde el grito resonó. Sin duda, conocía esa voz suplicante, había tenido la oportunidad de escucharla en otras ocasiones, y sabía que no debía meterse en el camino de quien fuera su verdugo en esos momentos, además, solo existían dos posibilidades, y sin duda estaba seguro que cualquiera que fuera… se lo merecía

Solamente abrió un poco los ojos cuando escucho el chillido de una mujer

Una sonrisa maliciosa cruzo por sus labios, sin duda el rubio se lo merecía. Pero al mismo tiempo sintió un poco de pena por el ninja, después de todo, gracias a su extraña invitación para celebrar su matrimonio, él había logrado nuevamente acercarse a Hinata e intimar con ella

Pero, por otro lado… igual había dejado la habitación antes de que ella despertara, por la misma razón, no quería asustarla. Seguramente Hinata no recordaba los sucesos de la noche, y recordando como, la última vez que intimaron ella lo miro con miedo, le hizo pensar que tal vez, estaba haciendo lo correcto al salir antes de que ella se levantara, no era su mejor plan. Él quería acercarse a ella, conquistarla, pero… sabía perfectamente bien que ahora no era el mejor momento para estar tan cerca de ella, solo debía esperar a que ella saliera y estuviera tranquila, relajada… Además, si Hinata hubiera estado consiente, seguro no habría hecho todas aquellas cosas, y más aún… si ella se enteraba de lo que él había hecho horas después, tal vez, lo mataría y perdería cualquier oportunidad que pudiera tener para con ella

Pero el mismo no podía contener su propia felicidad. Pues la sonrisa que había en su rostro, era por los recuerdos de lo sucedido… pero la amaba tanto, que no pudo resistirse

 **Flashback**

 **Su corazón estaba acelerado, su piel increíblemente caliente, y sin duda, había un peso extra en su cuerpo, el cual, cubría casi la mitad de su desnudes**

 **Perezosamente abrió los ojos, parpadeando un par de veces, y aun cuando todavía estaba la recamara oscura, pudo distinguir el cuerpo caliente que se aferraba al suyo, casi como si la vida de la otra persona, dependiera de la suya propia. Su nariz comenzó a cosquillar, y un aroma a fruta empezó a subir por sus sentidos; sin duda alguna el cabello de Hinata era suave y con aroma dulce, además las hebras del cabello de la chica, estaban cosquillando en su rostro, y es que la kunoichi estaba aferrada a su cuerpo, mientras escondía su rostro en el pecho de él**

 **-Hinata-sa…- Se detuvo, recordando que la misma Hinata le había dicho que no volviera a usar el sama en su nombre -Hinata-chan-**

 **Su voz era suave, en leves susurros, pero, aun así, no conseguía respuesta de parte de la chica, solo leves suspiros, y débiles respiraciones de parte de ella**

 **-Hmm- Hinata se removió, frotando su rostro un poco más, contra el pecho de Neji**

 **Neji trato de levantarse, no era que le incomodara estar así con Hinata, pero el sentir la fricción del cuerpo suave, y desnudo de Hinata contra el suyo, sin duda era un estimulante bastante fuerte como para ignorarlo. Paso suavemente sus manos por los hombros de la kunoichi dormida, y trato de separarse del abrazo de la chica, pues su entre pierna empezaba a despertar, y aun cuando el mismo estaba muy cansado, el deseo empezaba a burbujear en su interior provocándole cada vez más que saliera del estado medio dormido en que se encontraba enteramente**

 **Sin embargo, en cuanto trato de retirar a la chica, sintió un escalofrió que le recorrió la espalda, y había sido provocado por la suave caricia que los pechos de Hinata le estaban otorgando a su pecho descubierto, mientras que podía sentir como los pezones de la chica, estaban completamente erectos, sin motivo aparente. El genio, trago duro, y evito mirar a su esposa, trato de concentrarse en los cabellos negros azulados de la chica, y en salir de la cama lo antes posible, para ir al agua fría, y conseguir algo de ropa, rogando que la chica estuviera demasiado dormida, como para percatarse que cada vez más, su miembro se endurecía con el roce continuo de una de las piernas de Hinata**

 **¿Por qué tenía que estar pasando por toda esa tortura?, solo deseaba llenar de besos el rostro de la chica, y pasar su lengua por la piel de ella, comprobando una vez más, que lograba estremecer a la chica con cada toque que le otorgaba, mirando con atención, como ella temblaba y su rostro se desfiguraba por el placer, cuando sus manos tocaban los puntos sensibles que estaba descubriendo que tenia**

 **El mismo se había impuesto, esa auto tortura cuando decidió aceptar casarse, pero en esos momentos, donde podía apreciar la a Hinata, dormida, con el rostro relajado y abrazada con fuerza a su cuerpo, mientras frotaba su rostro en él; bien podía decir, que pasaría una y mil veces, por la misma tortura que el mismo se imponía, si tan solo estuviera seguro de poder mirarla así a su lado solo por unos pocos minutos al día, sin duda, sería suficiente para él, para subsistir**

 **Hinata movió sus piernas, frotando con fuerza la erección de Neji, provocando que el genio gimiera un poco, pero rápidamente, se mordió los labios. Apenas horas antes había estado con Hinata, la había visto actuar de una manera muy diferente a la que solía ser usualmente, logrando así, que conociera una faceta de Hinata, donde ella podía tomar la iniciativa y provocarlo con solo una mirada, y un par de toques**

 **Pero justo ahora, Neji parecía volver a despertar, y su cuerpo parecía querer más de la chica que se aferraba a él, reclamándole, que la volviera a tomar en esos momentos, que la despertara, y le exigiera que se hiciera cargo de lo que ella misma,** _ **de manera inconsciente**_ **había provocado**

 **Antes de él mismo darse cuenta, ya se encontraba tomando con fuerza las manos de Hinata, mientras sus labios buscaban los de la durmiente kunoichi, y saboreaban aun el sabor a sake en ella, logrando después de unos momentos que la chica moviera un poco sus labios, correspondiendo de manera torpe al beso**

 **Aun dormida, el cuerpo de Hinata estaba reaccionando a las caricias que Neji le estaba otorgando, provocando que ella, se retorciera cuando las manos del genio bajaron a sus caderas, mientras acariciaba con delicadeza**

 **-Hinata-sama- Susurro contra el oído de la chica**

 **Aun le costaba llamarla con más familiaridad, pues para él, ella estaba en un nivel inalcanzable, uno del cual egoístamente él, la había descendido para poder poseerla, y tocarla a su antojo. Se sentía culpable de disfrutar de esos momentos, de poder ser libre de mirarla, y tocar su suave y blanca piel, de poder mirar sus labios aun un poco hinchados por los besos que le había dado horas antes. Pero, aun así, se sentía feliz de ser él, quien disfrutara de mirar a la chica en ese estado**

 **Sus labios pasaron al cuello, y dejo un par de besos en el recorrido, mientras sentía como las piernas de Hinata empezaban a temblar, provocándole cada vez mas**

 **El castaño tenía el cabello un poco alborotado, logrando así que callera en su frente, obstruyendo su vista a momentos, así que detuvo sus besos por el cuello de la kunoichi, y trato de tirar de sus cabellos, acomodándoles atrás. Su pecho de pronto estuvo separado por completo del de Hinata, y entonces, volvió a sentir como los pezones de la chica le rozaban la piel, haciendo que se sonrojara, y se excitara aún mas**

 **Un gemido leve se escapó de los labios de Hinata cuando Neji metió dentro de su boca uno de sus rosados pezones, para empezar a succionarlo, mientras daba lengüetazos, que solo provocaban que la kunoichi dormida, experimentara placer mientras aun su conciencia seguía en el más cálido y profundo sueño**

 **No sabía si estaba mal, o si estaba bien tocarla de tal forma sin su permiso, pero no podía encontrar otro momento donde se pudiera sentir más libre de tocarla como deseaba, sin restricciones, sin la conciencia que le decía que él jamás estaría a su nivel, y que solo por un capricho extraño de la vida, había logrado conseguirla para sí. En esos momentos no había nada ni nadie que le impidiera acariciar la suave piel que anhelaba, mientras el calor de su cuerpo aumentaba**

 **No le importaban las consecuencias en esos momentos, solo quería sentirse más cerca de ella, y pensaba con más ganas, y más fuerzas, enamorarla. El corazón de Hinata, debía ser suyo, solo suyo… llenarse de felicidad solo con él, y sus ojos solo debían mirarle a él con lujuria, su boca, solo debía enredarse con la suya, sus manos, solo debían tocar su piel, su cuerpo, solo debía estremecerse con su tacto, y a cambio, estaba dispuesto a dar lo mismo que estaba pensando exigir de ella**

 **Fin Flashback**

Solo necesitaba un poco de espacio, pero sin duda, tenía que trazar un plan para hacerla enamorarse de él, después de todo, ella debía quererle de esa manera al menos, un poco. No había otra explicación para las reacciones de su cuerpo al sentir el tacto de sus manos

Y estaba más que claro que sentía atracción por él, pues ella misma le había confesado, que deseaba ser tocada por él, que buscaba sus caricias, y el placer que podía otorgarle

Además, tenía una gran ventaja… estaban de viaje solos, y ella era su esposa

Neji miro a Tenten con Ino salir de aquel lugar, notando la mirada de rabia que la castaña tenia, mientras Ino, parecía simplemente soñolienta. Pensaba hablar con la kunoichi experta en armas, pero no era el momento, quizás ella recordaba lo sucedido la noche anterior, y la verdad, él no quería herir sus sentimientos, solo deseaba aclarar las cosas con la chica

La apreciaba como su compañera de equipo, como amiga incluso, pero no podía permitirle a la chica volver a pasar el límite de la noche anterior, cuando ella le había besado repentinamente. En cuanto volvieran él, y Hinata de su viaje, hablaría con la castaña. En esos momentos opto por esconderse para no toparse con el pequeño grupo de ninjas que debían dejar el lugar


	10. Chapter 10

**Declaración: No soy dueña de los personajes de Naruto (** _ **Claramente se nota**_ **), que aquí se mencionan. Solo los tome prestados, para hacer locas historias que salen de mi imaginación, donde veo a estos personajes en mundos alternos**

El día parecía de lo más normal y agradable, lo único extraño en aquel pequeño lugar, eran los jóvenes recién casados, que caminaban a una distancia, ' _Prudente_ ', por decir lo menos. Y es que aun, cuando la mirada de Neji, no fue de reproche para la oji perla; ella, no pudo evitar, sentirse incomoda, con el solo hecho, de que este, le ofreciera su mano, para llegar ambos a la salida del lugar, justo a la mañana siguiente de su desbordante noche de placer, producto del sake

En la calle, parecían simplemente _, Guardián, y Protegida_ … pues Neji, caminaba dos pasos detrás de ella, mientras Hinata, evitaba voltear para encontrarse con la mirada de su esposo

¿Qué debía decirle?, Quizás solo debía actuar normal ante él, después de todo, él era su marido, era normal, que tuvieran intimidad en ocasiones, además, eran jóvenes, sanos, y poseían, un deseo sexual recién despertado, así que sería tonto, no pensar que sucedería de nuevo, así que, porque tendrían que pasar por aquella escena de malestar, cada día siguiente de tener sexo, si ambos lo estaban disfrutando

Hinata se detuvo, y suspiro con un poco de pesadez, no podían seguir así, ellos no eran desconocidos, y tampoco sentía molestia con la cercanía de Neji, es más, le agradaba bastante la compañía, y cercanía con el genio, además, disfrutaba incluso de los momentos de silencio cuando estaban juntos, y el entrenar con él, así que ¿Por qué todo aquello no podía convertirse en algo más agradable para ambos?, después de todo, ya habían unido sus vidas, y eso sería para el resto de ellas, así que podían disfrutarlo después de todo, ciertamente sus cuerpos parecían ser muy compatible, así que también podían disfrutar de _'eso'_ , cerro sus ojos, y se deicidio, ya no portaría como una chiquilla, enfrentaría como debía a Neji, y lo trataría como era debido, como su esposo, y, si él no quería tocar el tema, estaría bien, pero ya no le rechazaría de aquella forma tan tajante

Se giró aun con los ojos cerrados, y apretó los puños, una vez que se sintió con más confianza abrió los ojos, y miro fijo, debía ser valiente, y no vacila… pero…

-Eh… ¿Neji…?- Miro a un lado, y al otro, y no encontraba al chico

El lugar, de pronto se veía más concurrido, que momentos atrás, y es que, la gente empezó a caminar con rapidez, en dirección contraria a donde Hinata estaba caminando. No lo había notado, pero los gritos, se estaban haciendo cada vez mas sonoros, y la multitud, crecía cada vez más

Sus pasos rápidamente la llevaron al lugar, pues tampoco lograba encontrar a Neji en el lugar. Solo se abrió camino entre un par de personas, y se encontró de lleno con lo que llamaba la atención de tantas personas

Un hombre de larga cabellera castaña, que tenía entre sus brazos a una pequeña niña, la cual parecía estar sin vida

…..

Momentos atrás; Neji, se había topado con una niña que corría a toda prisa, con su rostro completamente asustado, y cuerpo tembloroso. Sin embargo, apenas había sido un roce el que, aquella pequeña logro darle al Genio, sin embargo, para este, no pasó desapercibido la apariencia de aquella niña

Sin duda, como gran observador que era el chico Hyuga, pensó de inmediato que algo andaba mal con aquella niña, sin embargo, tampoco quería inmiscuirse en algo que no era problema suyo, y más cuando estaba tratando de pensar en la mejor manera de acercarse a Hinata, sin ser agresivo, y asustarla

Su esposa caminaba apresurada, incluso parecía que iba a empezar a correr lejos de él, sin embargo, en lugar de caminar a su lado, y tratar de volver a tomar su mano, de manera gentil, opto por, que lo mejor, era darle un poco de espacio a la chica, después de todo, era normal que se sintiera cohibida, con todo lo que habían hecho horas antes, incluso él, quería un poco de espacio, o seguro no podría mirarle a los ojos sin sentirse culpable

Sin embargo, Hinata de pronto se detuvo, y parecía estar teniendo un problema, pues de pronto comenzó a abrir y cerrar sus puños, y a mover la cabeza, como si estuviera decidiendo algo; y cuando Neji se decidió acercarse para preguntarle si algo le estaba molestando; la misma niña de momentos atrás, volvió a tropezar con él, solo que ahora, la niña cayó de espaldas contra el suelo polvoriento

Neji suspiro, y miro la niña en el suelo, pero ahora, los ojos perla del chico, se abrieron con sorpresa, y sin más, tomo la mano de la niña en el suelo, levantándole en un solo movimiento, pero sin aplicar más fuerza de la necesaria

La pequeña niña tenía no solo el rostro asustado, ahora tenía una fina línea roja en su mejilla, y sus ojos, estaban llenos de agua. Tan pronto, como la niña noto la mirada tan penetrante del chico de cabello largo, escondió su rostro, y trato de zafarse del agarre del hombre, quien trataba de manera extraña, tomar su rostro y hacerle voltearse

-Gracias… pero yo debo irme señor- La pequeña solo quería que lo soltaran

Neji sin embargo no la soltó, y se agacho un poco para estar a la altura de la niña, levanto su rostro, y miro mejor la línea de sangre

-¿Cómo te has hecho esto?- Pregunto con rostro serio, mientras pasaba su mano por las gotas de sangre que brotaban del joven rostro – Tú, hace unos momentos igual venias corriendo niña, ¿Ha pasado algo?- Pregunto sin rodeos el ninja

Primeramente, al encontrarse con aquella chiquilla, sus pensamientos fueron, que tal vez, la pequeña niña había estado jugando por ahí, y algo le había sucedido, pero ahora, que miraba mejor su rostro, y miraba aquel corte en su mejilla, sin duda supo que algo más grave, le estaba sucediendo a aquella pequeña

La niña negó con la cabeza, y trato de desviar la mirada del hombre, pues su rostro estaba demasiado serio, y el vendaje que tenía en la frente el hombre, solo le hacía creer a la niña, que el tipo, había tenido algún problema, y no quería causarle otro, solo por haberse topado con él, además, era claro que no era alguien del pueblo, así que seguro era un visitante, que solo estaba de paso

-¡Yo tengo que volver pronto!, por favor señor… ¡no ha pasado nada, solo déjeme ir! - La niña parecía reacio a seguir asido de la mano de Neji -Por favor señor, necesito irme lo más pronto posible-

La pequeña apretaba su mano con fuerza, y parecía reacia a soltar lo que fuera que sostuviera con tanto interés. Neji miro la mano de la niña, su curiosidad pudo más, y cuando miro unas pequeñas gotas de sangre bajar de las manos de la niña, sin duda entendió. La pequeño sostenía con fuerza, algo punzante, y parecía que necesitaba huir del agarre de Neji con desesperación, así que era claro que lo que le pasaba, era más grave que una pelea entre niños jugando

Neji soltó a la niña, sus ojos rápidamente volvieron a Hinata, la chica seguía ahí, parada, con los puños cerrados, sin embargo, la niña, corrió rápidamente, metiéndose en un puesto de artesanías, y aun cuando quería, su instinto, le decía que algo estaba mal, así que haciendo todo lo contrario a lo que quería, activo el Byakugan, y rápidamente lo noto… aunque el lugar parecía estar vacío, había varias personas ahí, y un pequeño cuerpo, se arrastraba, por el lugar, como evitando a los presentes, que caminaban de un lugar a otro

No lo pensó tanto, solo paso rápidamente su mirada por Hinata, para comprobar que ella seguía en el mismo estado. Sin perder más tiempo se acercó al lugar…

….

Justo frente a los ojos de la Kunoichi, estaba su esposo, sosteniendo entre sus brazos a una pequeña niña, mientras su Byakugan estaba activado, y Neji le examinaba de pies a cabeza, con mucho interés

Corrió tanto como podía para llegar a su esposo y la niña. Notando rápidamente que la pequeña niña de cabellos castaños, estaba algo herida, su rostro tenía un par de marcas y unas líneas de sangre; sin embargo, Neji parecía examinar su abdomen, como si buscara heridas internas. Al girar su rostro, noto que había una pequeña tienda, y al activar el Byakugan, noto varios cuerpos caídos. ¿Acaso había ocurrido algún problema, y ella estaba tan inmersa en sus propios pensamientos que no lo noto?

-¿Qué ha pasado?- Se preguntó Hinata en voz alta. Entonces se inclinó a un costado de Neji, y palmo el rostro de la pequeña niña, mirándole con un poco de angustia -¿Se encuentra bien?, ¿Alguien la hirió?- El tono preocupado que uso la kunoichi, era de sincero interés

Neji por fin noto a Hinata; y desactivo su Byakugan, ahora dándose cuenta de la multitud que empezaba a rodearlos. Sin pensarlo, deposito con suavidad a la niña, en los brazos de Hinata, mientras la miraba fijamente

-Hinata… debemos llevarla a un médico, igual a su padre, por favor, tómala, solo un momento- Neji jadeaba un poco, su expresión siempre seria, ahora mismo, era un poco as lúgubre

La oji perla, asintió, y tomo a la pequeña, que parecía dormida, entre sus brazos, mientras que miraba a Neji levantarse, y entrar de nuevo al lugar, para sacar casi a rastras, a un hombre de mediana edad, con varios golpes visible, y semi consiente, mientras este parecía preguntarle algo a Neji con mucho interés

La gente que estaba alrededor empezó a murmurar en voz alta, mientras que Hinata, aún estaba ahí, esperando a Neji, para llevar a ambas personas con algún medico en el lugar

-Es Ryuusuke-sama, el de la tienda de artesanía… yo había escuchado de los bandidos, pero jamás pensé que estarían aquí- Murmuro una mujer

-Pero esos tipos eran muy peligrosos, pudieron matarle… además, solo eran él, y su hija, no tenía más familia en esta área- Otra voz femenina resonó -Además, ¿No eran una pandilla, con varios ninjas exiliados? -

-Y ese muchacho los derroto fácilmente… siendo tan joven, debe ser un gran ninja, aunque parece que solo esta, de paso por aquí-

-¿Quién será esa chica que tiene a la pequeña hijo de Ryuusuke-san?- Una voz masculina, de pronto pregunto -Se parece mucho a ese joven, además…-

Hinata no pudo evitarlo, de pronto todas las miradas están clavadas en ella y la niña en sus brazos. Pronto todos los susurros, estaban llenos de preguntas, acerca de ella, y Neji. La oji perla, trato de no prestar atención a los susurros de la gente, pues lo que más le importaba en aquellos momentos, era saber que había sucedido, y si aquella niña, estaba bien

Entre la multitud, aparecieron dos ninjas, con las bandas de la arena, y si más, ambos ninjas se acercaron a Hinata y la pequeña en sus brazos

-¿Se encuentra bien?- Pregunto la Kunoichi -Soy una ninja médico, puedo ayudarle, solo debo revisarle- Se ofreció amablemente

Hinata asintió, pero no soltó a la niña. Ella apenas sabia de técnicas curativas, así que era mejor dejarle aquella tarea a un ninja medico

-¿Son de Suna?- Pregunto de pronto Hinata, pues no entendía que hacían ninjas de la arena, por esas área

Mientras el ninja que la acompañaba, iba a donde Neji y el dueño del lugar

Neji sostuvo con fuerza al hombre, que parecía desesperado por encontrar a su pequeña

-¿Se encuentran bien?- Pregunto el ninja, mirando de reojo a Neji, mientras echaba un vistazo al local

Neji se dio cuenta de que era un Ninja de Suno, así que solo asintió. De inmediato se imaginó que aquellos ninjas, debían estar ahí, por aquellos ninjas que pretendían tomar el local de aquel hombre, como escondite

-Nos ha hecho un gran favor al encontrarlos Neji-san- Dijo el ninja, inclinándose con respeto

Neji abrió grande los ojos, no estaba acostumbrado a que lo reconocieran. Además, por más que trato de recordar el rostro del chico, no pudo recordar de donde le había visto

-No ha sido nada, sin embargo, ¿Vienen por ellos, no es así? - Pregunto con franqueza el hombre -Supongo, que, si han aparecido así de pronto, y ofreciendo ayuda, es porque esta es una misión de Suna- Comento de manera afirmativa

El ninja asintió -Lamentamos la demora, pero les hemos estado rastreando desde hace días, sin embargo, apenas nos informaron, que estaban ocultándose en este lugar, sin embargo, mi compañera, es un excelente ninja médico, ella podrá ayudarles- El chico miro a Neji, y sonrió un poco -Lamento las molestias que les causamos en su viaje de luna de miel-

Ahora si, a Neji le intrigaba saber quién era aquel Ninja, como le conocía, y por qué sabía que estaba en un viaje de luna de miel

…..

El chakra del ninja médico fluía sobre las heridas de la niña, que lentamente empezaba a abrir sus ojos

-Solo un poco más- La mujer sonrió con un aura más relajado -Nosotros nos haremos cargo de todo, lamentamos que se vieran involucrados- La chica, parecía disculparse con Hinata

La oji perla sonrió y negó con la cabeza -No eh hecho nada, a decir verdad, no lo había notado, si deben agradecer a alguien, ese debe ser a Neji-kun- Hinata señalo a su esposo, que estaba llegando con el hombre sobre los hombros

La gente empezó a disiparse poco a poco, mientras que el ninja de Suno, se hacía cargo de los hombres dentro del local de artesanía

Neji dejo al hombre en el suelo, mientras que este sostenía con fuerza la mano de su pequeña hija

-¡Gracias por lo que hiciste muchacho!- El hombre tenía una mirada un poco angustiada -No sé qué hubiera sucedido mi esta pequeña hubiera hecho tal cual era su plan- El hombre sonrió un poco

Hinata miro a Neji, como buscando una explicación. Sin embargo, lo que vio en el rostro del genio, le sorprendió más, y es que el hombre, le estaba sonriendo amablemente a la pequeña niña

-Fuiste muy valiente, pero también muy tonta… tu sola no podrías haber hecho nada, esto pudo ser más grave- La voz del ninja era dura, aun cuando la sonrisa aún estaba en su rostro

El corazón de Hinata se sintió cálido, recordaba ese mismo rostro y ese tono, usado para animarla a ella, antes de que el padre de Neji muriera, cundo eran aun unos niños, y conociera a Neji por primea vez. Sus expresiones en aquel entonces eran suaves, y llenas de ese brillo, que indicaban que el hombre, se sentía orgulloso, y feliz. Ahora que lo miraba, notaba que esa expresión que solo recordaba de un niño, con rostro cálido, ya era, ahora de un hombre, y uno que era tan guapo, que lograba sonrojarla, incluso cuando las palabras de sus labios, no iban dirigidas a ella

-Nosotros nos llevaremos a esos tipos- El ninja médico, termino de curar al hombre en el piso

-Yuki-chan, está todo listo, debemos regresar cuanto antes, para completar la misión- El shinobi llamo a su compañera -Y se más respetuosa con los siguientes líderes del Clan Hyuga de Konoha- Reprendió el chico

La kunoichi entonces se giró asombrada, prestando más atención a ambos ninjas. No se había percatado del todo, pero al mirarlos más detenidamente, noto de inmediato, esos preciosos ojos perla, que pertenecían al famoso y poderoso clan Hyuga, poseedores del Byakugan, además, por si fuera poco, en Suna, igualmente se hablaba de la reciente boda de la Princesa del Byakugan, con el Genio Hyuga, quienes serían los sucesores, así provocando una mejor alianza en el clan, tal y como lo habían hecho en la cuarta guerra Ninja

De inmediato, se inclinó respetuosa

-¡Por favor, discúlpenme!… mi nombre es Yuki, ninja médico de Suna- La chica sonrió ampliamente -Es un placer poder conocerles en persona, sin duda son muy famosos en Suna- La chica entonces, volvió sus ojos a la oji perla, y tomo sus manos -Así que, por favor, acepten alguna vez pasar por Suna, y visitarnos, e incluso entrenar con nosotros, eso sería sin duda un gran honor-

Hinata llevo sus dedos a su boca, y sus nervios empezaron a aparecer, no entendía por que una Kunoichi, tan capaz, como se veía aquella, hacia tal reverencia, y parecía admirarle. Podía entenderlo en el caso de Neji, después de todo, era un Shinobi reconocido, pero ella, no era tan sobresaliente como otros Shinobis de Konoha

Comparados con otros de los ninjas que participaron en la cuarta guerra, ella no se creía lo suficiente relevante para que alguien la admirara. Solo Hanabi, había mostrado tal admiración por ella, sobre todo, cuando tomó la determinación de terminar con las ramas, en el clan, para así, ser uno

-Sera… un placer- Hinata se inclinó a modo de saludo a la chica

-Entonces, si alguna vez deciden ir a Suna, búsquennos por favor, seria agradable poder platicar más con ustedes, y saber de sus historias-

Ambos ninjas, se despidieron con un saludo al aire, mientras se llevaban, a los bandidos

Hinata miro a donde Neji, él tenía su rostro bastante serio, mientras veía desaparecer a, los ninja de la arena, sin embargo, cuando los ojos de Hinata siguieron mirando como interés al hombre, noto que la camisa siempre blanca del ninja, estaba tiñéndose levemente a rojo, pero el genio, parecía no haberle notado

La oji perla se acercó sin darse cuenta hasta el shinobi, y su mano, de manera inmediata fue a donde empezaba a teñirse de rojo. Los ojos de la chica se abrieron con sorpresa, y entonces se encontró con la mirada de Neji

-¡Estas herido!- Dijo asombrada la chica, con una expresión de pánico -Neji-kun, te hirieron-

Neji pareció extrañado con la afirmación, y cuando se miró, entonces lo noto. A decir verdad, no sentía dolor alguno, apenas y un leve ardor en su abdomen, pero en realidad no era nada de lo que supusiera, debiera preocuparse

-No creo que sea nada grave, Hinata-chan, así que no te preocupes por favor- Su mano, paso a tomar la de Hinata, le sonrió a la chica

Las mejillas de la chica se enrojecieron

-Debemos volver, el paseo de hoy se cancela- Hinata sonrió con timidez

Neji no sabía que decir, quería llevar a Hinata a la cascada, y verla feliz, de disfrutar el lugar, sin embargo, ahora, estaba preocupada por él. Trato de tomar su mano, de detenerla de regresar

-Yo estoy bien, no es nada grave, podemos ir a la cascada, y de regreso revisar la herida, te aseguro que nada pasara- Su rostro se fruncía y se relajaba, sus emociones estaban algo descontroladas

La oji perla le sonrió, se acercó al chico, y le abrazo

-Volvamos, por favor, este herido, y además…- Los ojos perla, apenas querían mirar al hombre, pues con vergüenza, estaba escondida en el pecho de Neji -Tenemos mucho tiempo aun, y si no vemos la cascada ahora, quizás más adelante lo hagamos, después de todo… estarás conmigo siempre, ¿Verdad Neji-kun?- Su voz temblaba

No había que deseara con tanto interés como el que ahora, Neji, le confirmara que estaría con ella el resto de su vida. Protegiéndole, dándole ánimo, bríndale apoyo incondicional, y aportándole ese calor agradable en el corazón, que sentía, cada vez que lo tenía tan cerca

Por su parte Neji, relajo su rostro, y se sorprendió, devolvió el abrazo, se sentía demasiado bien el estar así con Hinata, sobre todo, porque parecía que la tensión de la mañana se había esfumado por completo, y ella parecía sumamente relajada

El momento era sin duda el idóneo para él, y saber que Hinata se sentía tan preocupa por su bienestar, le hizo sentirse aún mejor. Quizás, ahora se _'lastimaría'_ , con más frecuencia, con tal, de ser tratado con tanto cariño por parte de la kunoichi, y es que la naturaleza siempre amable y cálida de la chica, la hacía propensa a siempre querer cuidar de otros antes que de ella misma

Neji acaricio el cabello de la chica, empujando a un lado el flequillo, para así depositar un suave beso en la frente de Hinata, mientras cerraba los ojos y deseaba, que ella no se apartara, al sentir el contacto de sus labios

Hinata no se apartó, solo abrió sus ojos con sorpresa

-Gracias Hinata-chan… y lo siento- Susurro lo ultimo

¿Por qué pedía disculpas?, Claro, era porque ahora, el deseo egoísta, de monopolizar a la chica, se había hecho más fuerte, más intenso, y dudaba que ahora, hubiera algo que pudiera controlar ese deseo


End file.
